Queen of Shadows: A Tale Across Ages
by Eduard Kassel
Summary: Not all is well in Jade Chan's world. The rush to stop Shendu from using Jackie to alter the Book Of Ages has brought about a much different ending. Now, young Jade Chan finds herself waking to a much different world. Where she will face new kinds of challenges. ADOPTED FROM NOCTURNE NO KITSUNE.
1. Chapter 1

**Original Author's Notes Retained for adopted Chapters.**

**Queen Of Shadows**

_A Jackie Chan Adventures FanFiction_

_Written by Nocturne No Kitsune_

_Beta'ed By WhisperToMeSoftly & Zim'sMostLoyalServant_

_Concept Aided by Eduard Kessel_

_Thank you guys, you were of big help._

Summery: **Not all is well in the Jackie Chan world, or Jade Chan's world even. The rush to stop Shendu from using Jackie to alter the Book Of Ages has brought about a much different ending. Now, young Jade Chan finds herself waking to a much different world then the one she was in. Instead of waking in a world ruled by demons, she finds herself in ancient times and with the weight of a crown and dark empire on her head.** **Spirits of Darkness call her Queen and Master, and an army stands ready to wage an unholy war in her name while the forces of Light scramble to arms to defend themselves and its champions stand to block the encroaching Shadows. Can Jade survive among the very forces of Darkness she now commands long enough to find help among a world that seeks to destroy her? Will she withstand the test of the Light that seeks to destroy her in the name of good to return to her world, her time? And in the very end, will she want to?**

Warnings:**Blood, light-to-mild violence, and possible light gore and cursing. If you're not one to like mental and moral issues, then this might not be for you.**

Rated:**T**

* * *

**Chapter One: Waking to Changes.**

It had all come down to this. Her trip from San Francisco to return to her parents, Shendu returning and possessing Uncle Jackie, and following them to Australia to stop Shendu from tampering with some old book. They had tracked the hijacked Jackie Chan here, to this mesa, and entered the sacred Hall of the Book of Ages to be met by the sight of a red-eyed and chuckling Jackie taking an ornate quill to the overly large book. Now, Jade knew one thing. That was that what Shendu was about to do was bad, and no one messed with her Uncle and got away with it. So with a speed born from martial arts training and her naturally energetic self, she hurled herself in a full-body tackle at her Uncle.

Chan's brat had grabbed hold of his elbow, thrashing and shouting like a rabid monkey. Shendu's rapturous joy turned to scarlet anger. He was a son of Xin'ron, a mighty Demon Sorcerer that had brought grand empires to their knees, and a mere mortal child would not thwart him yet again! Adding his own strength to Chan's he swung his arm with some minor magic brought to the front by his rage, and watched as her grip slipped and she was thrown back. He barely registered the sound of tearing paper; he was instead watching the child as she hit the floor hard, a pleasing crack the reward for his efforts. He turned back to the book, laughing as white light began to shine. His laughter died as he looked upon the page he had altered, a page that was torn nearly in two, the cut he had made with the quill blade seeping ink through to the pages below. The glow twisted and warped like a heat wave as it overcame him. Before his consciousness faded, he felt the same horrid chill that he had first learned was a sign of the Book's magic, that day Lo Pei overthrew him.

As for Jade Chan, she could do no more than lay upon the floor in pain listening to Shendu's laughter give way to a deafening roar. "_I really hope we didn't lose,_" was her last thought as darkness took her mind.

Jade's waking was a gradual process, drifting lazily from sleep to the waking world. Her dreams had been strange. She had dreamed herself to be the Queen of the Shadowkhan, standing atop a podium as a vast army of the demon ninja bowed down to her. She had nightmares of that horrible day, where she had been drunk on power and unable to tell friend from foe. Those were her worst nightmares, losing herself to darkness and usually involved a horrible fate for her family. This dream though, had been different. That feeling of being a prisoner in her own flesh had been absent and the darkness around her broken by candles into countless dancing shadows. And standing there amidst the ninja being worshiped she had felt, content. It definitely ranked among her stranger dreams she thought. Best not tell anyone about it though; they would only worry, she thought.

Before Jade could think on it anymore, the dream world around her faded completely as light seemed to creep in from the corners. The images of the various Shadowkhan faded with the world around her, and a enticing smell from nowhere seemed to find her nose and tempt Jade with its scent.

"_Smells like… smells like… smells like Uncle's herb tea, only better! And that smells like bread and jam!_"

When Jade opened her eyes, instead of the bed she expected and her Uncles surrounding her, she found herself looking up at what looked like the top of a poster bed. Shifting around, she found herself surrounded on all sides by thick, fluffy pillows and covered by a warm heavy blanket. She put her hands up and behind her and was surprised to feel how deep they sank into the bed itself.

"_So… so soft. Where am I?_"

When she finally managed to prop herself up, she looked around and did a reasonable impression of a fish as she took in the extravagance of the room she was in. It looked like something that belonged to a queen or a princess, everything looked priceless and irreplaceable. Yet even with all its extravagance, the room still somehow retained a sense of dignity. It did not look like a room that belonged to just any spoiled queen or bratty princess, it looked… special. Even the blanket she was half-under looked the same, with a simple yet beautiful design woven into it. Not that Jade would pick the color scheme, but it oddly suited it.

"_Seriously, someone needs to lay off the dark colors. All this black, red, blue and everything makes me feel depressed._"

Jade kicked off the blankets, and shimmied to the side of the bed and swung herself over the edge and off. Now that she was actually off the bed she could see just how big it was. It was absolutely HUGE compared to the tiny Jade; she was surprised she had not drowned in it at some point with all those pillows and blankets.

Jade was still admiring the bed when she felt a cold breeze around her ankles and legs, and finally looking down noticed what she was wearing. Instead of the clothes that she had had on during the fight, she was now in some sort of loose fitting robe/nightgown. Before she could admire the gown itself and wonder who or how she got undressed and then redressed in the first place, the same enticing smell that had helped wake her from her sleep hit her again.

Walking around the corner of the huge bed and following her nose, she found where it was coming from. There in the corner of the room and in front of a mirror was one of those low-slung Japanese tables, laid out with an array of breakfast foods to choose from. There was warm toast with jam and more. There was even a pot of herbal tea if her nose was telling her the truth and the slight trail of steam rising from the pot was any hint.

Ignoring any ideas of danger that come with waking up in a strange room and finding a full course breakfast laid out, Jade sat down on a conveniently placed cushion and reached for a piece of toast with jam. She took a bite and felt almost blissful at the rich taste that flavored her mouth, and closed her eyes and slowly chewed while she savored it. After she finished and swallowed, she quickly devoured the rest of the piece of toast and reached for another one.

That is, until she looked in the mirror; then Jade shrieked. She never shrieked, she screamed yes, but her lack of high-pitched shrieking was a point of pride for the young adventurer. Despite this she shrieked when she saw it. It was a small girl, roughly her age, with bluish-black hair flowing down from her shoulders. The reason for the shrieking being that the dark blue skin and glowing red eyes clearly announced this girl to be a Shadowkhan, or something of the like.

Her surprise grew when she realized the Shadowkhan girl had also fallen back in what appeared to be fright, propped back up on an elbow looking… The raw fear was replaced with a hunk of ice in her stomach as she put two and two together and tried to get five. She righted herself back on the cushion, as did the Shadowkhan girl. She raised a sleeve-covered hand and was matched with the same motion. Finally she shook her arm and sent the silk sleeve tumbling back to her elbow, revealing a thin blue arm and a delicate hand with blue black nails shaped into menacing points

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have lost cabin pressure," she whispered.

It was a mirror, she was that girl, she was a Shadowkhan, and this was a bad day. As four of the garden variety Shadowkhan sprang from the shadows and surrounded her with shuriken drawn she realized it had just gotten worse

Closing her eyes, she braced for a brutal beating or swift death by ninja… only for nothing to happen. Her natural curiosity got the better of her and she opened an eye. The Shadowkhan were indeed ready to attack, but they facing away from her.

"_They're protecting me?_" she thought.

Well if she was a Shadowkhan and this was anything like the last time, they would protect and obey her without question. The surprises kept coming when one of the Shadowkhan turned his head to regard her and unmistakably lifted an eyebrow, and revived Jade long enough for her to start thinking.

"_Alright, since when do Shadowkhan question their leaders? He's obviously asking what the heck is happening. Never mind, if they obey orders get rid of them. If they think I'm in danger it was because I shrieked."_

"Uhh, I burned my tongue on the tea. You can go now," she told them.

Her voice had also changed, though it was not like when she was queen last time. Instead of a constant airy hiss, it was just… airy, more of an echo of speech then the last time. The questioning Shadowkhan gave a slight nod and in a puff of smoke the four ninjas vanished.

Unfortunately, the vanishing of the four ninja's also heralded the vanishing of what little calm and collected thinking Jade had managed to accumulate, as she went into a silent panic, her thoughts racing.

"_Bad day bad day bad day bad day! What is going on here?! Come on Jade, get it together and think! Deep breaths like Jackie taught you, and think! What is the last thing you remember?"_

A few calming breaths later, and Jade was once again calm enough to think clearly, as she recounted events to herself.

"Ok, Shendu was all ghostly again and hijacked Uncle Jackie, so he could go and mess with some book with serious mystical mojo all the way in the deep down-under. I jumped him, and he tore a big hole in one of the pages when he KO'ed me, and the book started glowing. So what happened? Where the heck did I end up, and why am I all blue-skinned and red-eyed, and sleeping in the royal suite?"

Looking around the room for any clue or an escape route, Jade found something that could possible answer a few of her questions. A small door lead out to what looked like some sort of balcony, and with some trepidation Jade stepped out and looked over the landscape in shock. A single phrase managed to work its way up and out of her mouth, as she stared, and she would later recount on how accurately it described what she saw.

"Whoa… 'Lord of the Rings' much?"

What Jade saw could only come out of such a famous movie, that is if said movie had any sprawling Japanese-styled fortresses. Even then, it looked like she had jumped right into a spin-off. Below her and the tower she was apparently in, a small garden bloomed in a tasteful courtyard, boxed in on all sides by high stone wall except for one, which looked down onto a tiered fortress. Each level had high walls, and was carved almost entirely of black stone and dark wood, and roofed with a dark red tile of sorts. Smack-dab in the middle of it all, was a massive keep that took up the center-most tier.

Jade noted, that at the opposing end of the courtyard, was a single stone path that lead straight down into the back of the keep, and on both sides of the path stone walls and imposing guard towers gave Jade the feeling that being a uninvited guest was not a good idea. With a chill, it also gave her the feeling that if they did not want her to leave, then there was not a single chance in any netherworld of her walking down that path and getting to the end of it alive. Even from here, she could see figures walking back and forth in the towers, each carrying something that looked very much like longbows.

Looking behind her and up, Jade saw that there was no escape there either, for the fortress and the courtyard with the tower was nestled into the cold embrace of a large mountain, and what seemed to be large winged figures patrolled the skies. At the very top, she spotted a series of towers that decorated the mountain like a jagged crown, and watched as the flying shadows leaped from the towers and into the air.

All around her, there was nothing but black stone and dark wood, a shadowy blight of a fortress upon the land, and with the mountain looming behind it Jade wondered what it would look like to stand from afar and see it. On all sides, Jade was boxed in and with nowhere to go, trapped in the middle of a huge fortress. As Jade realized her conditions, once more a small and out-of-place comment escaped her.

"Oh boy, so not good."

Jade stared out and over the fortress for a bit longer, before something snapped, and she retreated back inside as fast as she could and shut the doors to the balcony. With a half-whimper, half-pitiful sob, Jade pressed her back to the closed Doors and slowly slid down until she was sitting. It wasn't shock, or panic that was setting it, it was a sudden realization of something far worse. Jade had suddenly realized that for once, she had to believe that she had jumped right in the fire from the frying pan with no way back and no-one to save her, and even worse she was not herself anymore. This time, there were no witty remarks to light of her situation, just the sudden realization that somehow, someway, everything was suddenly very wrong.

Pulling her knees up, she hugged them close to herself. With a slow, methodical pace, she raised a hand up to her face and let the long sleeve drop down to her elbow so she could examine it.

It was the same as when she had been eating and thought she was suddenly face to face with a girl Shadowkhan; an almost dark yet-not-quite light blue skin, with black and claw-like nails on a slender and manicured hand. No calluses, no marks, no imperfections. Jade could clearly see it was a child's hand, yet at the same time it was like it was more. Turning it over only revealed the same thing, no marks, calluses or scars to speak of – totally perfect in every way, smooth and warm like fine silk when she ran a finger over the palm. But she suddenly pulled her finger away, as if burned.

It was not her hand. It looked like her hand at first, but it was not hers. Her hand had thick and noticeable calluses from all the fighting and Kung Fu practice she did with Jackie on them, and thin scars from the times she fought, or the times she was tied up.

She stopped examining her hand and bowed her head to one side, and let the hair drop within easy reach. She pulled the length of ebony black to the front, and ran her fingers through it. To her, it felt even smoother then her skin had, a sort of smooth and gleaming curtain that hanged behind her. With the light in the room, she could see the hair shimmer almost, an almost-sparkle of sorts. It was so black, and perfect like the rest of her and seemed to drink in the light.

But it was not her hair, not at all. Her hair was short and spiky at the tips while smooth on the top, just the way she liked it. Like any girl she liked pampering her hair now and then, but it was nowhere near what she had now. This long, black, perfect hair was not hers; it had to belong to someone else. It just wasn't hers.

Jade stood up, and with her nightgown dragging she walked to stand in front of the table and mirror. Hugging herself, she could not help but feel through the fabric a lack of muscle tone, or muscles at all and that seemed to drive home the strange fears that were in her mind now. She was proud of the muscles she had, she worked hard for them, and they made her different then those blond-haired girly-girls that dominated her school. She could easily kick around anyone she wanted if she decided to do so at her school, and not just in her own grade. Not even the senior students could match her in a fight if it got hand-to-hand and she cut loose. Not that Jackie would like that, but still. But now, she was not so sure. She suddenly felt weak, useless for some reason.

Looking up and at her red-eyed, blue skinned reflection, Jade came to a conclusion and whispered it out loud, mostly for herself then just the sake of saying it.

"You're not me. You have my face, but you're not me"

She stared at the mirror, and for a moment hoped it would speak out and she could pretend it was a dream, or that this was all some sort of really bad joke. She would even settle for waking up suddenly and learning she had just knocked herself for a loop by getting into Uncle's spells, and that the whole mess with Shendu possessing Jackie and the Book of Ages was nothing more then a very twisted result of a potion gone bad.

But it didn't, and Jade was forced to believe in what was happening to her. There was no dream-like aspect to everything, no hint at anything other then a brutal truth, and Jade's thoughts ran wild.

"_What… what's going to happen now? What happened in the first place? This can't be what Shendu wanted, why would he rewrite history if that is what the stupid book does for this? Me being trapped in some tower in a fortress?"_

She turned away from the mirror, both so she would no longer have to stand face-to-face with her reflection and so she could give herself a moment to pull herself together. Even she had to admit it, that if she kept on like this she was really going to lose it. So taking a deep breath, Jade tried to clear her mind a little and collect herself.

_:::Somewhere Nearby:::_

In a shadowed room, lit by only token lamp-light from small lamps that decorated the edges of said room, three distinct figures sat and quietly drank whatever took their fancy around a large, low-slung circular table. This table, like the three that were seated around it, was very distinct in the fact that its wide surface was a very accurate depiction of Japan and was decorated by small painted wooden models. Each model was slightly different, and had different Japanese lettering inscribed artfully upon them.

One figure, seemingly clad in a dark suit of samurai armor, reached across the table and carefully picked up one such model from the coast near what could be seen as Shikoku Island. This model in particular was carved in the likeness of a stone tower, and had the lettering for "Tobe" inscribed upon its painted black surface in a dull red color. The figure idly twirled the wooden carving in-between its armored fingers, the metal gauntlets seeming to pose no hindrance as nimble fingers spun it back and forth between them.

The figure's eyes watched as the wooden tower spun back and forth, its attention never wavering, not even as the other hand brought up a saucer of some strong smelling drink for a sip. A flash of sharp teeth, fang-like in their quality, and a displeased frown worked its way onto its shadowed face. With as much care as was had with picking it up, the figure set it back down on its rightful position on the coast of the north-eastern edge of Shikoku and the opposing side of Awaji Island.

The figure was suddenly drawn from its silent brooding as a figure across the table spoke up, the large and bulky figure across from him handling a small teapot with a strangely delicate nature as it poured the hot liquid into a small cup and released a smell not much unlike ripe berries as it steamed.

"Mu, Ikazuki-_Dono_*, you should not dwell on such things. If _Joō Heika_ * wills it, then at the ceremony it shall be made so. But I would not allow your hopes to rise, for I hear that she favors a continued campaign on Kyushu."

The samurai, now revealed as being named Ikazuki, leaned forward onto the table and into the light, revealing blue-tinted lizard-like qualities and snorted.

"And what would you know Ozeki-Dono? You and your tribe find the current state quite pleasing, if I say so myself, and I would think you to pay little heed to what she would wish us to do when it comes to such things, what with you so busy with the slaves and holdings."

Ozeki, also now named, seemed unperturbed by Ikazuki's sharp words and calmly drank his tea, his large and strong fingers grasping the small teacup with all the gentleness of a butterfly before responding, his tone deep and calm.

"My tribe and I, Ikazuki-Dono, are simply the best-suited for our duty. Can you honestly say that you or any of our fellow Generals and their tribes do as mine does, and keep our growing empire supplied and the slaves working? Only my tribe has the patience to oversee the details needed to keep our armies moving, and our holdings supplied with fresh resources. And would you rather displease the queen, and work the slaves to their deaths? You know as well as I, Ikazuki-Dono, that while you know the art of war, you know little about the limits of humans and their ways. Under you, or any other General, they would revolt within as little time as three moons. But under me and my tribe, they are kept obedient and healthy, and work for the will of our queen who finds great displeasure in senseless death."

Ikazuki grimaced, but was forced to accept the facts. He was not a fool to blindly ignore what was truthful and plain to see. But while that was so, it did not mean he had to like it, not at all. But before he could retort, the third figure at the table intruded with a dry, hissing yet jubilant laugh.

"He, he, he, truly, I find your exchanges very interesting my dear Ozeki-Dono, Ikazuki-Dono. But I do fear, that Ozeki is correct this time and you have little chance in continued argument Ikazuki-dono. Indeed, I feel that it is perhaps time to best be silent."

Both Ozeki and Ikazuki eyed the figure that sat coiled in the farthest reach of the table from them, the Naga-like creature that was their comrade, but only Ikazuki bothered to speak.

"And tell me, Kuro-dono, what suddenly compels you to interrupt us for such a declaration? I see little reason for us to cease our discussion, even at the word of the _distinguished_ tactician and leader of the Ika* Tribe?"

Ozeki, for his sake, had already noticed what Kuro had been talking about, and remained silent – if Ikazuki desired to dig his own grave, then by all means. While gaining favor and the ear of their leader was a constant battle among them, there was one who _always_ had the queen's favor and ear, and his face as he watched from the doorway was not one that was pleased with Ikazuki's barbs and attempts to pick a fight. But Ozeki did not hold it against the samurai, for it was in his nature, but it did not mean it should not be curbed now and then. Kuro, his keen mind already set on its course, merely grinned a fanged grin to put Ikazuki's to shame and reminded silent as well.

Ikazuki, on the other hand, was not so keen. While a warrior, he was also a hothead and lost himself in his anger at the slightest notice, and the silence from both Ozeki and Kuro was doing little to help it. As the silence continued, Ikazuki became more angered, and stood from his chair to pull his blade with an infuriated shout only for his hand to be met with another as it reached the hilt of the katana. Turning around, he was met with the sight of glowing amber eyes and the displeased continence of his superior. Now, Ikazuki was many things. He was a samurai with honor, be it with or without him being a demon Oni, and he was a master of the blade, having long beyond mortal years to hone his skill. He was a warrior, and a true monster upon any battlefield. While he was not a genius like Kuro, he was smart as well and had knowledge in magic that he put to good use when his temper did not get the best of him.

But above all else, Ikazuki was sure he was _not_ one thing in particular. Ikazuki was no fool, and would never be any fool at someone's desires. Casting a pointed look from the corner of his eye at Kuro and Ozeki, he slowly released the hilt of his blade, and after the forceful hand removed itself from his wrist, he returned to his seat with nary a word. Even he, with his skill, could not and would not challenge the most senior among them, for even he had no desire to test the limits of his immortal life at the end of Hiruzen's blades. One did not hold the position of _Yojimbo_* and Adviser to the Queen for as long as he did by privilege alone, and Hiruzen was the eldest of all the Demon Generals. He had served as many as eight different queens in his life, and now Hiruzen served a ninth. Even Ikazuki and his love of battle did not think it wise to offend him.

Once Ikazuki was seated once more and quietly brooding, the now-present Hiruzen spoke, his tone formal but strict with an edge of power beneath it. He said no word or implied no distaste for Ikazuki's actions, he spoke as if it never happened at all. The three Generals easily understood the hidden meaning.

"I greet you all, Ikazuki of the _Buke_* tribe, Ozeki of the Sumo tribe, and Kuro-Ri-Chi of the Ika tribe. I welcome you three, all honored Generals of the Shadowkhan and loyal servants to our beloved queen to the imperial fortress after your long voyages here. I welcome you here not as your superior now, but as a fellow follower of our queen. As you know, I am Hiruzen of the Shinobi tribe and you are all here as tradition dictates for the presentation of reports from your respective fronts, and your rotation into the fortress. I hope your stay here is restful, and _peaceful_."

The three Generals winched slightly at the power behind the implied threat, but otherwise kept themselves collected. With formalities almost over, the three removed themselves from their respective seats to bow slightly and then reseated themselves. With this done, Ozeki was the first to speak.

"Mu, and it is a great pleasure Hiruzen-_senpai_* to be here and once more to be in the presence of our queen. I am ready to present my report at any time."

Kuro was the next to speak, and for more or less repeated what his Fellow General Ozeki had said. Ikazuki, on the other hand…

"As has been stated by my comrades, it is a great pleasure and honor to be here once more and in the presence of our queen, and I too am ready to present my report at any time. But I must ask, where is our queen?"

Hiruzen stared at Ikazuki for only the briefest of moments, as if considering the question, before answering in the same formal, strict tone.

"Our queen shall be with us shortly, she will be finished her breakfast and her morning preparations all but shortly, and I have already sent a escort for her to the tower. Are there any other questions?"

This time, it was Kuro who spoke up, his hissing and dry voice little more then a small rasp in the otherwise quite of the room.

"Why yes, I do have such a question Hiruzen-senpai. Tell me, how goes the preparations for the ceremony?"

Hiruzen simply nodded, and quickly responded to the query from the Squid-khan General.

"The preparations go well, and everything shall be ready by the time the moon enters the proper phase. The other Generals have already been notified, and shall in attendance as soon as their duties are finished. Kamisori of the _Reza_* Tribe has already sent notice that his duties are almost complete, and anything beyond that is being left in the hands of his lieutenants as he starts his journey here. He has expressed a great deal of interest in being early in his attendance."

Kuro nodded, and thanked Hiruzen. He, for one, understood what was mostly likely catching the Razor General's interest and shared it. After all, it was the first time since the passing of their last queen that all the Generals would be gathered in one place for any great length of time, and if he had heard the flitting rumors as he had, then the queen would be making a declaration of great importance at the ceremony, one that would make or break their current status. Kuro, for one, was hoping the first, to put his skill to the test once more. Throwing shadowed looks to his compatriots, his mind turned.

Ikazuki, as a warrior serving for four queens now, was proud. The current status stagnated him, and the Demon Samurai itched for grand battlefields. Ozkei, on the other hand, had served for six queens and was pleased with the current state of affairs like Ikazuki had implied and would most likely be reluctant to see them change. But as it stood, both were integral. Ikazuki and his tribe served as the backbone of the Shadowkhan armies, while Ozkei and his tribe served as the muscle, and with them there was more then enough to spare. But Ozkei was a peaceful sort, unless prompted to anger. He preferred the homeland, and overseeing the more menial tasks, the little things that kept the growing empire running. Ikazuki was his total reverse in a sense, quick to anger and anything but peaceful.

Kuro casted his eyes forwards, and towards Hiruzen. Even to him, Hiruzen was a mystery, one perhaps too dangerous to pursue. Hiruzen was the eldest among the Generals, around to know most if not all their predecessors long before a queen brought them forth. And for as long as anyone remembered or bothered to record, Hiruzen had always held the honored position of Yojimbo and Adviser to the Queen. No one held the courage to challenge the demon to battle for the title… no one that valued their lives, anyway. Immortal were they as demons, but not gods or born divine. A blade could still kill them, it just took more effort then a human could put forth but not beyond the effort of a fellow Oni.

As quick as Kuro had started his observations and pondering, did he end them. He was not the tactician and strategist for nothing, and t'was a fool's folly to draw attention to himself till the time was right. A sly thought passed though his mind.

"_A true general does not move to his enemy, he moves his enemy to him. I shall watch, and they shall tell. And when all is in place, I shall know what I must do. The art of war extends well beyond the borders of the battlefield. The Ika tribe shall gain great favor in the eyes of the queen, for it is my will, and at the ceremony it shall be I and my tribe that will be honored by the queen with the moon's blessings."_

A slightest ghost of a fanged grin across his face, and Kuro reached with his serpentine arm for a gourd of sake and a saucer. It would be best to be braced for the coming reports, and as Ozeki and Ikazuki conversed, and the silent Hiruzen watched, Kuro quietly drank.

_:::Back At The Tower:::_

Jade, for the most part, was exhausted both mentally and physically and was slumped loosely on a puffy cushion in a corner. Pulling herself back together again had proven to be more of a task than she thought it would have been, but she had done it, and was thinking rationally again and chuckled weakly at the fact.

"Look at me, breaking down like this. Uncle Jackie would be rolling in his grave if he were dead in the first place. I just need to keep cool and Uncle and Jackie will sort it out, and if they don't I will. After all, you can't keep the Chan Clan down for long. But just in case, I should start figuring out where I am, or at least _when_ from the looks of things. But where do I…"

It was at this time that Jade noticed something else wrong with the way she was speaking. Not only did her voice sound different, but she was also speaking a completely different language all together! Taking a deep breath, and actually paying attention this time, she slowly and careful spoke aloud again, this time paying heed to the words.

"My name is Jade Chan."

Unfortunately, her suspicions were confirmed when instead of English, perfect Japanese came out of her mouth, in the form of "_Mai na Hisui Chan_". What really surprised her was when she understood it. Normally, she would have to struggle a bit to get Japanese down and understand it while pronouncing, but now she was speaking and understanding it as if she was born to it. Sighing, she chalked it up as something weird to the growing list in true Jade style.

But before she could continue, the smell of the warm food still on the table reached her nose and her stomach growled with longing. Licking her lips and remembering the sweet taste of the toast and jam she decided to at least finish eating before she did anything else. Sitting down and ignoring the mirror, she decided to try a few of the other things set out and picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"After all, its not a good idea saving myself on a empty stomach. Like Jackie says, you need a hearty breakfast to get through the day."

So with this on her mind, and letting a hungry eye roll across the breakfast spread, before she settled on a covered bowl that emitted steam through small holes in the lid. Careful not to drag the sleeve of the gown she was wearing through the food, she reached over and plucked it up and over to her, and with an afterthought also grabbed a small wooden tray loaded with what looked like grilled fish and a smaller bowl with some rice. Once everything was set before her properly, she took a deep breath of the hearty smelling steam and took of the lid of the bowl, and was confronted with what looked like soup of some sort, mixed with veggies and other ingredients in a deep brown base. Racking her mind, she finally managed to place the name of the dish.

"Ahh! I know this one, Mom and Dad made it once when my cousin came over from Japan! It's a breakfast Miso, and if it's anything like the last it's pretty good."

Now knowing the dish, she set down her chopsticks and brought the bowl to her lips and took a sip, mindful of the hot bowl. After the first sip, she swilled it around a bit, before a smile came to her face and she took another, deeper drink. After a moment, she set the bowl down with a happy sigh and picked up the chopsticks again, nabbing the veggies floating in what was left of the base before she set the bowl to the side and started on another dish with a gleam to her eye at the sudden prospect of all this delicious food.

Moments later, and a honestly surprised Jade had decimated a large part of spread and wondering how she did it while picking at a bowl of dried fruit.

"Whoa, I don't think I have ever been that hungry before. When was the last time I ate? How long was I asleep for? Must of been a long time, or else I would have never been able to eat like that." A small burp and a contented sigh later, and Jade was finished. She politely tided up the various plates and dishes a bit, a sort of thank you to whoever made it if she never got the chance to say it, and pushed herself away and up from the table and stretched herself a little to get the small kinks from her arms and legs from sitting at the low table.

Now with a content stomach and a clear mind, Jade thought about what to do next. From what she could tell, she was probably in Japan if the design of the fortress, the fact that she now spoke perfect Japanese, and the food were any hint. But with her luck, that might not even be close. She might not even be on Earth for all she knew, and what she did know was that there were Shadowkhan here and she was apparently one of them. But she still felt like herself, unlike the last time she was in this position, so she guessed that was a plus.

With these few facts in her head, she looked around for any more clues. To one side there was the door to the balcony, and there was another door on the wall next to it. The table and mirror took up the wall next to her, and now that she looked there was also a small cabinet of sorts set next to it. Other then that the monster of a bed and a few tasteful decorations took up the bedroom, mostly works of art depicting peaceful scenes or animals and greenery. There was also what looked to be some sort of changing area, separated from the rest of the room by a black-painted paper screen. To Jade, it was actually somewhat Spartan. So, with little other choice and not wanting to risk the unknown door, she settled for the cabinet and with some trepidation opened the doors on it slowly only to blanch when she saw what was inside.

"Whoa, should I even be _breathing _next to these? They have to cost a fortune!"

The cabinet was full to the brim with precious jewelry and such, ranging from headdresses and hairpins to rings, necklaces, and wristbands. Jade though she could even spy an ankle bracelet in one corner. Spying a drawer, she opened it up as well, only to find a few sets of ornate combs lying on silken cushions. One in particular drew her attention, and she gently picked it up and examined it. It was carved from something light and hard, yet different from wood, smoother for some reason yet didn't feel like bone. It was painted a tasteful green with a scene of grasslands, with a single green gem, most likely emerald, set on each side and both roughly the size of a quarter. Without reason, at least one that she could find, Jade was overcome by the sudden desire to use it and comb her new hair into something manageable other than the slightly tangled mess it was now.

For good or bad, she gave into the desire and taking a seat in-front of the mirror again she started to comb her hair, finding the action actually relaxing, and helping her think. Not that she got much of a chance, for at that moment there was a gentle knock at the mystery door, almost sending Jade into a panic. Remembering it was best to keep her cool, and that if whomever at the door was hostile they probably would not be knocking, Jade called out. Or, at least, she was going to till she also realized she did not know how too. For all she knew, there was a certain way she was supposed too. Jade's inner trickster set to work, and evaluated the best way to pull it off. Considering how she had been treated so far, the way the Shadowkhan came to protect her, and the general extravagance she apparently lived in, she figured that she was at least someone important. So, common sense and logic dictated that she act the part. So, how did important people act?

Jade quickly thought on it, and came to two conclusions. If they didn't act like total jerks or snobs, important people just acted like they were busy and didn't have much time to spare and kept their words short and to the point. So, that is exactly what she would do. A quite breath to fortify herself, and then "Enter," was all she said. Right afterwords, two of the garden-variety Shadowkhan walked in, one carrying something that looked suspiciously like a very ornate and high-quality kimono and bowed deeply, presenting the article of clothing.

Not wanting to seem hesitant, Jade took the kimono quickly, getting the idea. After she gave them a nod and a quiet "thank you" the two vanished, leaving Jade alone again. Looking down at the soft piece of fabric in her hands, Jade realized another problem.

"I have no idea how to put this on, but I have to before those two get back. So what do I do?"

She stared at the kimono, a small hope in the back of her mind devoted to the idea that it might suddenly burst into flame and save her the trouble but the rest of her knowing better. With a low moan and a face-palm, she turned around and walked behind the paper separator.

Since she was alone it may have been unnecessary, but they weren't called ingrained habits for nothing. Her hair offered some difficulty in pulling the gown off over her head – honestly, who needed, much less wanted this much hair? Still, in short order the nightgown was crumpled on the floor next to the neatly folded kimono. For a moment Jade had thought that getting out of the alien garment would be a relief, but was now divested of that idea.

She had felt the lack of muscle tone through the silk, but seeing was a different kind of believing. Her entire body was that same shade of blue, right down to her toes with black nails to match the ones on her fingers. She idly wondered if the black was how they were supposed to be colored or painted like some Goth's. Running a hand down her stomach she found it smooth tight, devoid of any muscle tone or fat. It was also unblemished, lacking even the small birthmark to the left of her navel. The surroundings and clothing were bad, but knowing her flesh – no, this was not her body, she repeated her mantra from earlier, suppressing the rise of her panic before it began again.

Recalling the clock was ticking, Jade turned her attention back to the kimono resting on the floor.

"_Well at least it will occupy me for a while from having another breakdown_," she thought sardonically.

A few moments later, and Jade was once more adding to the list that had started to compile about the weird things she had encountered so far, as she found herself strangely capable when it came to putting on the complex dress and its different layers and parts. She had never even touched one before, but now she knew how to put it on as if she did it every day. She actually found the motions more through instinct then actual thought, almost like her body remembered how to do it but not her head. She had run through the entire process of dressing on auto-pilot, a trance of sorts, and had not even noticed till afterwords that she had apparently not stopped at just the kimono, somehow at some point adding in a small silver headdress and a few other trinkets.

She idly tugged at the kimono, and bothered the small headdress, confused at how comfortable they felt yet how alien at the same time and was tempted to take them both off. Another item in the strange category was that in her experience fancy clothes where always the most uncomfortable. This was far swankier than anything she had ever worn before, but felt quite comfortable. She was even more confused by the fact that sometime during her little trance in getting dressed she had found the time to apparently pull and pin her hair so that it rested only in the small of her back and not at the seat of her rear with the rest folded and held in place behind her head by thin hair pins made of something like obsidian and set with gold. She was actually afraid to pull out the pins, considering how much hair they held up at the moment, and resolved that when this was all figured out and she was rescued, she was going to seriously beat-down on Shendu one way or another for messing with her head and downloading all this stuff into it, and everything else to. She had even apparently put on a set of bracelets; delicate pieces of worked silver or some other metal, and somehow colored a shiny black and set with pearls.

Jade was by no means a girly-girl or one that took pleasure in even small extravagance, so the fact that she would sub-consciously do something like this was actually somewhat frightening, but mostly confusing and left Jade feeling conflicted as everything started to build up again. Her new appearance and situation she had managed to come to terms with, since when she was rescued that would all be fixed. But now Jade was worried if they could fix something that was wrong with her brain. All this stuff, everything that was apparently shoved in her brain, it honestly scared her. What else could have been put in there? What if something was not just put in, but changed? Even by magical means, just suddenly knowing this stuff wasn't right.

But before she could dwell on it anymore, another series of gentle knocks sounded at her door and forced her to put it to the back of her mind for the time. As she walked from behind the paper separator and prepared to allow what was most likely the two from before in, she caught herself in the mirror's reflection and stifled a small gasp.

Before, when she had last looked, she had at least looked the part of herself with the exception of clearly being Shadowkhan and with longer hair if you ignored the other small details physically, but now… but now, she looked completely different, she could not even see herself to tell the truth. To Jade, it was more like looking at a picture of a blue Japanese princess then anything else. The dark, flowing kimono with a strange water print with a moon, the small silver headdress reminiscent of a crown, the bluish-black hair and the way it seemed to stream out behind her yet was so tastefully held in place with obsidian hair pins. Even looking directly at her reflection, she could not see her true self, Jade Chan.

At that moment, something almost snapped in Jade, as she fought to maintain the self-control she had regained. She turned away from the mirror, resisting the sudden urge to shatter it for some reason. After a moment, she was back under control, and invited whoever was outside by simply saying, "Enter," as she had before. Except this time, to her internal surprise, it was not the two Shadowkhan she had seen earlier but two completely different ones.

Where the ones that had brought her the kimono were the type of Khan she had become all too familiar with since coming to San Francisco, these two she did not immediately realize were Shadowkhan. There was nothing ninja about these two, only the red eyes and black color scheme announced them to be Shadowkhan. Rather than the ninja robes she was used to they were encased in black armor, their heads and faces covered better than the normal Khan by stylized helmets. Noticing the swords that hung sheathed at their belts it clicked in Jade's head.

"_Samurai, duh! What's the one thing as Japanese as a ninja? The Japanese version of knights in shining armor; or in this case eerily dark spooky armor, the samurai._" Jade lectured herself internally.

Without a word, the two stood to each side of the door and bowed deeply as the other two had, apparently waiting. To Jade, the gesture was as blunt as could be. The two wanted her to go with them. Jade was hesitant to do so, but there was little choice. As far as she knew, if she did not go peacefully and willingly, they would take her by force, and she had little doubt that they could get away with it to. So, she simply nodded, and without a single word the two lead the way.

Jade's slippered feet moved in barely a whisper as the two Samurai-Khan led the way out of the bedroom, their heavy boots chinking on the wooden floor and into a smaller circular room. To one side, Jade could clearly see what looked like a stairwell to lower floors, and she remembered that she was at the very top of a rather large and impressive tower. But it seemed that the stairway was not their route, for instead the two Samurai lead her to a strange object in the middle of the room, looking by all means like a gazebo of sorts between a set of four pillar's. At the top of it, Jade could clearly see a thick heavy chain connected to it that hung from a hole in the ceiling. As she was lead on and into the gazebo-like thing, she noticed that it was on rails of sorts that were attached to the inside of each pillar.

As Jade tried to figure out what it was and why they were on it, the floor suddenly shifted, and the chain rattled and clank as the small gazebo they were in started to lower itself through a previously hidden hole in the floor. After taking a moment for it to register, she felt like slapping herself silly for not realizing what it was sooner and resisted the urge to groan out loud.

"_Well duh Jade, it's just a elevator! How dense do you have to be? It might be a pretty old kind, more like one of those dumb-waiter things, but it's still an elevator."_

Jade watched the floors pass by as the elevator slowly picked up speed, till it was going at a fairly decent rate downwards and to what she assumed was the ground floor. As it did, she paid careful attention to whatever details she could catch. The very first floor she saw, the one right below the room where she had woken up, had a heavy armored door with the kanji 護 painted on its steel front in red paint. Jade was actually surprised when she discovered she not only spoke and understood the Japanese language perfectly, but could now read it as well. When before she would have no idea, she was now clearly able to read it as the word "Guard" printed boldly. As the floor with the armored door passed up and away from sight, another came into view, this one as well with a door labeled with a kanji, and all the floors and doors after it, each with their own circular room like the one outside the bedroom as well as a set of stairs leading down from the previous floor.

By the time the elevator reached what she guessed to be the ground floor, Jade had counted somewhere around 6 or so floors, each with their labeled doors, except for the very last one which had no label at all. Instead, it had a massive lock built into it, and was almost as heavily armored as the first door she had seen. She had also noticed the two Samurai escorting her tense up for a moment as they passed they door, as if in preparations for something that might happen. As the elevator came to a creaking rattling halt, Jade went over to the doors she had seen and their separate kanji in her mind.

The second door had the kanji for "Contemplation", 瞑, painted on in gentle flowing strokes unlike the bold slashes that made up the one on the first door. The door itself was also different, made out of thick heavy wood and set on rails so it could be rolled to one side. The third floor had the kanji for the word "Create", 創, printed on its door and was made like the traditional sliding paper doors that she knew. The fourth floor was actually more then just that, since she did not see any other floors for almost a whole levels worth, so she guessed that the fourth floor with its kanji for "Understanding", 悟, took up a total of two floors and not just one. Finally, there was the locked and unlabeled door.

Jade's train of thought was derailed before she could finish though, as her escorts stepped off the elevator and into the same circular room as before on all the other floors, and opened a large set of unmarked double doors and stepped to each side to presumably allow her to pass first. Following her instincts, she gave both of them a small nod of her head and passed through, finding herself in a large open hall. To either side of her, there was a set of stairs heading up and joining together to make a landing right above her head. She presumed the door connected to the stairs leading up, since she had not seen a staircase in the elevator room. Jade waited for a moment as the two samurai stepped from their positions in the elevator and to just beside and slightly in front of her. The two resumed their pace, and Jade once again followed.

They lead her across the hall, and to the set of even larger double doors set at the opposite end. With a gulp, Jade watched as they pushed open the doors and sunlight streamed inside.

_::A Short Time Later::_

Jade let out a quiet and relived sigh as she sat in a small and comfortable room inside the keep. She had been honestly surprised she had not passed out from the tension or fear as she walked down that path from the tower. The courtyard and garden that made up the tower grounds had been nice, very pretty even, all the different flowers and trees arranged in eye-pleasing patterns. There had even been a nice-looking spot to relax, in the form of a large bench under a shady Sakura tree. She had even seen a few fruit trees scattered throughout the garden, that she wanted to sneak a few fruit from if she ever got the chance.

But the path to the keep, that had been a different matter all together. A single paved path of stone, surrounded on both sides by high walls. On the way down, she could see arrow slits every few feet in the wall, ready for someone to rain death and pain on anyone below. Then there were the guard posts. Towers of stone and wood were spread out along the wall, and at the top of each was a sentry like she had seen earlier. But now, she could see them up close, and could tell that they were the same samurai Shadowkhan as the ones escorting her with the exception that instead of swords, they each carried some sort of longbow instead.

Normally, the experience would not be so chilling for her, but with all the stress and up's and down's she has been on ever since she woke up Jade had to admit she was a mess. The adventures with her Uncles were a constant thrill ride, and that is part of why she loved living with them. Before her life was just plain and simple, and no way for her to really _"Express herself"_as one of the counselors back at her old school in Hong Kong said. She had just settled for the idea that her life was completely boring.

But that said she was used to just a constant adrenaline rush and the thrill that came with her newer lifestyle. All this emotional stress was just something over her head. All this crying and breakdowns made her feel like some little girl who lost her safety blanket.

"_Well, no more of that. So what if I'm in some freaky place by myself? I've gotten outta worse, or Jackie's gotten me out. I'll just save myself this time, and then find Jackie and Uncle."_

With typical Jade-mindset restored and fully functional again, she decided that she would resume her quest for clues to her situation and look around. But after a moment, she realized that there was not really much to look around at in her current settings.

"_You know, now that I think about it, this reminds me of a waiting room. That is, if someone made a waiting room for an emperor. Sure it looks nice, but still pretty barren and Spartan. Kind of like the bedroom, except it had some kind of decoration."_

And to be almost painfully blunt, she was right. The room was glaringly bare of almost any form of decoration. A soft Tatami-mat floor played host to a small collection of cushions surrounding another low-slung table. The walls were bare, and were wood with paper screens placed in front except for one rather large paper screen opposite the way she came in. That one was very thick, and she could barely make out flickering lamplight from the other side. Jade could almost swear she heard soft conversation coming from the other side as well, but it just might have been a breeze on the paper screen and ignored it for the moment and continued to look around.

Finally, she noticed something that actually stood out from the rest of the room, if barely. It was a small cabinet, made of black wood, or at least painted as such, with gold trimmings and tucked away in a corner. To Jade, it looked somewhat haunting in a sense. In the back of her mind, she could feel a niggling feeling of sorts, a growing curiosity to open it up and see what was inside. And of course, Jade being Jade, she did not even bother resisting it. With a wary look at the door she had entered through and the paper-screen opposing it, she stood up and approached it with a mix of apprehension and intrigue with the back burner thought of how the hell she had been walking in this kimono and not fallen on her face.

With a final look at both entrances to the room to make sure she was alone and no one was watching her, she opened up the cabinet and stared in wonder at what was inside.

It looked like some sort long and fuzzy red scarf laid on some sort of small pedestal. Kinda like the boas warn by those fancy movie stars now and then. What was really drawing her attention were the little balls of multi-hued suspended fire that were in the cabinet with it. The little spheres of rainbow flames floated about like bubbles, and glowed with a cheery light. But for some strange reason, Jade had the feeling that they were not so cheery lingering in her mind. Above all else, was Jade's curiosity as to why the cabinet or the scarf weren't burning. She watched as a few fireballs brushed by the scarf and rubbed up on the cabinet's walls, and yet nothing happened. At first Jade would guess that even through it was wood, it was somehow treated against fire but the scarf was a different matter. It was clearly made of some sort of fur or fuzzy fabric. With a tentative hand, she reached out for a passing blue fireball and almost gasped when she touched it.

"It's… it's cold. And kinda ticklish."

And indeed, the little blue fireball was just that. At first she was shocked, expecting it have been warm and perhaps burn her finger when it drew close, but instead it was cold like a ice-cube. Slowly, she cupped it in both hands and drew the glowing ball of cold fire out, and let out a small smile and childish giggle as it tickled her palms and fingertips. After admiring it for a moment, she placed it back with its brother fireballs with her question answered and turned her attention to the scarf instead. With a gentle hand, she picked it up from its resting place only to recoil in shock and almost drop it. Instead, she quickly set it back down and held her hands close to her chest while shooting the scarf a distrusting look and grumbling to herself.

"Ow! Stupid scarf! What was that for?! Giving me a static shock."

Once the numbness wore off, Jade examined her hands to make sure the thing had not actually poked her or something. After she was sure she was not bleeding or been pricked by something, she turned her attentions back to the scarf. This time, she just settled to idly poking it. After she was sure it was not going to shock her again, she carefully picked it up and was actually able to admire it. With one hand holding it, she ran the other over its length.

"Whoa, it's so soft, and really fuzzy. Why would anyone put a nice scarf like this inside such a dank little cabinet with all those little fireballs? Is it magical or something? It really doesn't look magical, or really feel like it and it hasn't done anything except shock me. I wonder what its made of, it feel's like some sort of fur. And what's this thing over here? A white tip? Where have I seen something like this before? I could swear I've seen something like this before at school, but what?"

And while Jade pondered and tried to dredge up the memory, she continued examine the strange scarf until she found something else strange. At the other end of the scarf, there was little knob made of some sort of hard white stuff. She idly rubbed her thumb over it, feeling the porous surface of it and totally confused. Confused, until she noticed how strangely rigid the scarf was, like there was something inside the scarf. That's when one memory of school came to the front, one concerning a guest speaker from a wildlife preserve and how she even brought one of the animals from the preserve with her to show to the students. It had been a cute little fox, with a beautiful red coat and a lusciously long tail with a white tip at the end.

"This isn't a scarf… it's some animal's **TAIL!**"

* * *

**References**

_Joō Heika: A very formal way to refer to an emperor or empress, or other forms of rulers in Japan._

_Dono: A formal way to address someone of equal status or rank without being overly formal._

_Ika: A Japanese word for Squid_

_Yojimbo: Japanese word for someone who is a bodyguard_

_Buke: Another word for samurai_

_Senpai: A formal way to address those superior to you in rank without being overly formal._

_Reza: Japanese word for razor_

**A/N: Wow. Two months since pretty much anything else, just for this one bunny that won't leave me alone. I swear creativity is a curse sometimes. But to those wondering, yes, with this first chapter out of the way, I can get back to focusing on my Danny Phantom works and TF:A pieces for awhile till this bunny gets into the power tools again. MBSTS is next on my update list, and after that I am eying ****Two For the Show ****for an update and finish that off. My other Transformer fics are back burner till those two get updates. I hope you enjoyed this, and look forward to more. Slow as a slug I may be, but I will deliver. Wild ninjas couldn't drag me away, I promise. R/R! Now, go out there and do something revolutionary :D**

**Nocturne No Kitsune,**

**Signing Off.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Queen Of Shadows**_

_**A Jackie Chan Adventures FanFiction**_

_**Written by Nocturne No Kitsune**_

_**Concept Aided by Eduard Kessel**_

_**Beta'ed by ZimsMostLoyalServant**_

_**Thank you guys, you were of big help.**_

_Summery: Last chapter, we witnessed as Jade suffered a trans-location and a transformation as Shendu's tampering with the Book of Ages went horribly wrong. We watched as Jade was suddenly overcome with her changes, both physically and situational, and fought to maintain a handle on herself. Now, Jade is trapped in a so far mysterious world, and surrounded by enemies. What will become of her now? Only time and experience will tell._

_Warnings: Blood, light-to-mild violence, and possible light gore and cursing. If you're not one to like mental and moral issues, then this might not be for you._

_Rated: T_

_Chapter two: The Status Quo_

* * *

_"This isn't a scarf… it's some animal's TAIL!"_

At least, that is what she wanted to say, if not shout, out loud. Thankfully, Jade's adventuring instincts kicked in and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth before aforementioned shout could escape. Unfortunately though, the act still produced a short lived if somewhat echoing clapping sound and she froze in horror as the half-whispers of conversation she might or might not have heard earlier came to a sudden stop.

With a frenzied yet silent urgency born from her years of child trickery, she quickly set the tail (of the poor animal to lose it) back in its cabinet and sat herself at the table with nary a ruffle to her kimono and waited for anything to happen with a well-feigned air of innocence and calm. Thankfully, she did not have to wait long as the screen door began to slide open...

:::_Moments ago, somewhere nearby_:::

Quiet conversation flowed around the table as the Generals conversed and argued with each other. Ikazuki and Ozeki subtly prodded at each other, carefully watched by Hiruzen while the demon shinobi politely discussed the recent activities along the coast with Kuro. All this was done with the absolute of civility, for the punishment for disrespect and unbecoming action in the Imperial Fortress of _Nagai Kage Kyassuru*_ was harsh and swift, even unto the Generals themselves. Ikazuki had almost suffered it with his action before, his hot temper about to land him in hotter water if not for Hiruzen.

Hiruzen almost dignified it with a snort as the thought passed his mind.

Thankfully, at least for Ikazuki, this easily upset the Queen, especially since it was the Queen's duty to oversee the disciplinary action. Her Majesty was still young, and her steel was still soft and easily malleable. As it was Hiruzen's duty to see to the well being of their Queen, both physically and mentally, he would not allow that young fool Ikazuki to place her in such a position of discomfort. At least, not yet...

But that did not mean he could not pursue a more private arrangement for Ikazuki to be taught a proper lesson in holding one's temper in check at a later time, and away from the others. Perhaps some additional lessons in holding one's tongue would do the Samurai General well. After all, it was unbecoming if Ikazuki shared the events of their little time together with the others.

But before Hiruzen could continue his darkening train of thought, even as he continued an apparently innocent discussion with Kuro, a well-known sound reached his ears and caused him to stiffen. T'was the sound of gentle clapping, coming from behind the _shoji _screen doors that traditionally obscured her Imperial Majesty and her throne from view. All the other Generals stiffened as well, for the sound was a signal that the Queen was ready to be escorted out of her waiting room and grace them with her presence.

A sudden silence encompassed the table, and shadowed looks were shared all around before eyes settled on Hiruzen. As the Queen's personal bodyguard and adviser, it was his express privilege to escort their Queen to her throne. Not a word was spoken as the demonic shinobi stood from his seat at the head of the table, and vanished behind the sliding _shoji _with a bare whisper.

Behind the door was the Queen's throne, which stood softly illuminated by candlelight. Hiruzen spared it only a passing glance, instead continuing past it and to the separate set of _shoji_ that isolated the Queen's waiting room from the throne room. As was proper, he knelt on both knees before opening the door and bowed deeply, his forehead touching the Tatami mats and staying that way, even as he spoke.

"Your Imperial Highness, your loyal resident Generals are seated and await you for the morning reports on your empire."

If he had been sitting upright and able to see, he would have been greeted by the sight of his "Imperial Highness" being in an almost complete state of shock, complete with bugged out eyes and slack jaw.

Fortunately enough for Jade, he didn't, or else everything might have come crumbling down then and there.

:::_Back with Jade_:::

Now, Jade expected a lot of things to happen when that door opened. She had learned early on that trying to predict what would happen in her strange life was pretty much a impossible task, an unclimbable mountain. Things happened, and there was no way to tell what was going to happen or how it was going to happen or even when. So, she normally just went with the flow. She would even say it was a secret of survival in her line of work if you could call it that.

But this? This was even a bit over the top for her.

It was a standard Shadowkhan, which is how she had decided to think of them. But while his head was still covered, his clothing was more liken to a classic Japanese Hakama, though it was in the black and blue theme of the Khan. He had been on his knees when he opened the door and now he kowtowed to her before speaking.

"Your Imperial Highness, your loyal resident Generals are seated and await you for the morning reports on your empire." he said in a dark billowing voice.

So now she had Generals and an empire of all things; it was like taking a baseball bat to the back of her head. Why did it all have to just keep coming, how long had she even been awake at this point? Thankfully, there was no fainting involved, but Jade would admit to herself later on that the shellshock look she probably had would have been almost as bad as if she did.

But once again, Jade being Jade, salvaged it with an expert touch and fell into things easily enough. A stray thought came to her, and she wondered if in her past lives she was a strange mix of ninja, con artist, and actor or something along those lines. After all, where else would she be getting these skills? Either way, she wiped the stupefied look from her face and fell into her "Important Person" mode. She was still working on it, but Jade was a fair hand at bluffing either way. Watching all those movies helped a bit too.

So, she sat up a bit straighter, looked a bit more serious, and did her best at putting on a poker face that would make veteran card sharks proud. Thankful for a well place scroll on – herbalism? – That she pretended to be reading, she made a show of ignoring the strange Shadowkhan for a moment before looking up and over at him and in her best holier than thou tone addressed him.

"Thank you, you may rise now. Is there anything else you wish to inform me of?"

Inside, Jade was cringing and swearing she would slap herself silly later when she was alone. The tone and everything was authentic, and Jade herself was pretty sure that if she did not know better and heard herself just now, she would swear she was listening to a real high-brow and not pretending to be one. She absolutely hated people who thought they were better then everyone else just by simply existing, and now here she was pretending to be one.

Either way, she shoved it aside and replaced it with her typical Jadeness as the Shadowkhan in question ceased his bowing and instead took to standing ramrod straight. Even Jade had to admit, he looked a lot more intimidating than any other Shadowkhan she had seen. Something about how he wore formal clothing yet came off as completely ready to go ninja and kill someone.

Jade suppressed a shiver at the thought. Thinking something like that was not exactly a good idea in her situation. However, her attention turned back to the Shadowkhan as he lightly shook his head.

"No my lady, there is nothing else at the moment. Now then, you have finished your preparations? If so, the Generals await and I will escort you to your throne."

Jade nodded as her apparent escort turned to the side, opening the way for her to move past. She could also see the room beyond. It was not exactly barren, but from what she could see it was even more Spartan then the waiting room she was sitting in. Just an empty room with a rather grandiose throne, rows of lit candles, and a massive white pearl suspended over the aforementioned throne. Really, pretty barren in Jade's opinion.

Out of all of it, Jade was at least somewhat impressed with the pearl. The thing was huge, and must have been worth a fortune. Suspended from the roof by a set of silver chains, one to each corner, and set in a ring of black steel. It actually kinda reminded her of the moon, round and perfect in the night. She had to admit, it did look very pretty. She paid the most attention to it of all things as she calmly stood up and walked past the Shadowkhan, trying to barely pay attention to him as he fell into an easy step behind her. At the bare whisper of the sound of his feet, an idle thought struck her.

_"Actually, not easy probably. He has way longer legs. I could probably never keep up with him if he started running, and I could probably never get away if it was me running…"_

Jade once again suppressed a shiver, and could not help but wonder why she kept thinking like this. She was Jade Chan, fearless child adventurer! As she walked past the side of the throne and being careful to avoid catching her kimono on the candle stands, a small voice answered her in her head.

_"Because, this time, you don't have Jackie to come save if you really mess up. Last time you checked, Jackie was still Shen-jacked, and do you really think that lizard is going to let him go just so he can come haul you out of the fire?"_

She would have shaken her head and exclaimed herself loudly, banishing the un-Jadely thoughts from her mind, if not for the fact that she was being watched. So for the moment, she settled for setting her jaw in a grimace and tightening her hands into fists until she felt the sharp black nails digging into her palm. She had to stop when she almost felt like she was breaking skin, but it was enough. Turning around, she faced the throne in all its dark glory.

Now, from the back, the thing did not look too impressive. From the front, not so much, and it was fairly a given to say the throne all but screamed royalty. It was easy to tell just by looking at it that whoever got to sit in that massive thing was bound to be important, and when thought massive, it was. Apparently whoever designed the place had a thing with "Bigger is Better", since it was easily a great many times Jade's size. Even to an adult, it was probably pretty big. Like many things around her, it was carved from black stone, and with the way it seemed to shine, it was probably obsidian.

It was rather simple in its over all design, just a basic chair carved from a single piece, but as they say, it's the little things that matter. As the chair went up, so did the design. Blank stone gave way to intricate carvings and lettering. Careful attention, and you could see scenes etched into the dark stone after that, that ultimately gave way to a pair of snakes that wove around twin spires high above the throne sprouting from the back like trees. At the very top, the snakes came together and seemed to bite into a circle of steel, marked with a symbol of a fruit tree.

Over all, Jade was actually somewhat fearful that out of all the people she might expect to sit in that chair, it had to apparently be her. A small sigh, and she started up the steps covered with dark crimson carpet and ascended onto the throne. Taking the seat, she was actually surprised at how comfy it was. She attributed that to the silken pillows that covered the seat itself.

The only problems she found though were the facts that one, she could not reach the armrests properly, and two, if she tried to sit normally the edge of the edge seat would dig painfully into the back of her legs. So she settled for tucking her legs underneath her in a half-kneeling position. Staring ahead for a moment at the paper screen doors (she tried to remember what they were called) before she looked over at her escort and noticed his waiting expression. To Jade, he was apparently waiting for her to give him some sort of command.

Hoping for the best, she gave him a simple nod. And to her luck, it worked. He nodded in return, before banging a small gong. In his deep and billowy voice, he announced, "Her Imperial Majesty has arrived! Honor to the Queen of Shadows! Honor to the Empire of Shadows, and all its domains."

With that, he strode forward and eased open the paper screen doors, giving Jade the ability to see once again the room beyond.

And what a room it was.

Large, expansive, yet dark and shadowy with only bare lamplight set about in intermittent spacing. The walls and edges were deep in darkness, only the lightest hinting of various wall hangings and scrolls set in the alcoves. Directly in front her and down a small series of steps was a massive round table, looking for all means like one of the ones she saw in some old military movie. The top of the table was a single massive map, and if she did not know better, she would say it was of Japan. But before she could get too involved with examining the table, she forced herself to those seated at it. For once, she was actually glad she was used to living a life that made monster mash movies look normal, otherwise she might be slightly disturbed by the trio bowing to her in their seats.

Easily the most human was also the biggest, easily cutting equal with Tohru in sheer height and possible girth. She eyed the teapot and cup and wondered how in the world the huge Shadowkhan held them without breaking them. Shifting her sight to the second most humanoid, she was greeted by the sight of a much more heavily and elaborately armored Samurai Shadowkhan, with the exception that this one had blue-tinted lizard like qualities to his appearance. Finally, Jade set her eyes on the last one sitting at the table, if it could really be called sitting. To Jade, you sorta needed legs to sit, but it apparently did not deter the squid-like Shadowkhan. Bowing? That was another interesting concept considering that the Shadowkhan had... were those tentacles?

Jade just decided to stop thinking about it. She had ceremony to apparently deal. Much more pondering on the physiology of Shadowkhan and her head might explode. That, and while it tickled something inside her to see someone bowing to her, it was not in a good way. She just wanted to get this over with. So, she tried nodding again at the announcing Shadowkhan, hoping it was enough of a signal to get things moving. At this point, she didn't trust her tongue not to betray her.

Thankfully, her luck paid off again. The elegantly dressed Shadowkhan (were his eyes orange?) nodded at her in return, before facing the three figures seated at the table from his position beside the (her?) throne. Now that she was actually seated and not thinking constantly, just trying to remain focused, all sorts of random thoughts were bombarding her. She did her best to remain concentrated, and hoped to high heaven that she somehow did not screw this up. So focused was she on, well, remaining focused, that she actually missed whatever the Shadowkhan had been about to say, and now the three Generals were resumed sitting.

As it was, she even almost missed the question posed to her the next moment, and barely caught herself. Thankfully, something about that Shadowkhan's voice managed to penetrate through the fog of her mind.

"So your Highness, who do you wish to give their report first? I believe that Ikazuki has news from the front at Kyushu, while Generals Kuro and Ozeki have news from their respective posts in and outside the borders of the empire."

Jade, for her sake, had discovered the simple power of a nod and a straight face and decided to stick to it like a religion. Fewer words she had to speak, the better. Unfortunately, it seemed fate was not going to let her get away with just that. So, at random, she quickly picked one of the offered options. With a straight face and a straighter voice, she made her choice. Not that she knew who any of them where, just their names and not who went to them, but still.

"Ikazuki, you may proceed."

She would later wonder if those words might or might not have been a mistake.

:::_The Generals_:::

"Ikazuki, you may proceed."

If someone were to step in at that very moment, they could have heard a pin drop in the split second after that was said. As it was, a very small and silent ripple of shock went through the Generals, especially Ikazuki. With the Queen, even the slightest bit of attention meant something, and with the constant power play in effect by the different Generals for her favor it meant even more so. Being selected to give one's report first meant that your information and what you had to offer was considered more important then what the others had, and for Ikazuki that normally meant being selected to report last.

The Queen's distaste for violence had always been clear, if not the reasoning, which remained a mystery. So for him, whose sole reason for existence was to make war on as great and grand a scale as possible, saw much in the way of a silent distaste by their young ruler.

So, ignoring the looks from the other two Generals and the strange one from Hiruzen, he seized the chance for what it was. He would deal with the fallout later, as he did not doubt there would be.

Setting his drink to the side, the armored demon bowed deeply, and started his report.

"Thank you, your Highness. I, Ikazuki of the _Buki_ tribe, shall present my report on your empire's armies and their efforts."

As Ikazuki started, Jade's mind went elsewhere. She had been thinking once she saw the table that she was in somewhere that was fairly like Japan. She was pretty sure of it, with everything else up to now. Oh, she might of looked like she was paying rapt attention to Ikazuki (apparently that was the blue-tinted lizard samurai's name) but in truth she was only half-listening to him while she tried to process everything. She roved her eyes over the map, drinking in the details, all in an effort to try to piece together more facts. Overall, the picture she got was not entirely pleasant, at least not for humanity.

Shikoku was completely covered by carved tokens depicting castles or soldiers, all of them looking scarily like Shadowkhan. Even the sea around Shikoku was covered with tokens, carved to look like miniature ships, each one sleek and fierce. Kyushu was only slightly better off, with the eastern coast festering with more Shadowkhan tokens while more lightly colored tokens stood opposing them. Japan as a whole was covered with a rainbow of different colored tokens, with the odd Shadowkhan one mixed in.

It actually reminded her of a Risk board and she suppressed the urge to chuckle at that stray absurd thought. As it was a shadow of a smile played across her face before the weight of even that idle thought hit home. While the expression didn't go unnoticed, it was misinterpreted.

A war, an actual war laid out before her like the pieces of a game, except those were real people and places it was happening to. Which, all in all, was just utterly fantastic. Just great. She had gone and popped into the life of a would-be child overlord in medieval Japan, complete with fortress, army, and council of demonic Generals. Her other Shadowkhan self would be drooling at the prospect no doubt. She was absolutely drowning in her own sarcasm, at least mentally. And this was just by listening to one General. She still had the giant and demon calamari to listen to, creepy as he looked.

But before she could get any farther into it, she was drawn from her musings by the sound of Ikazuki's sake saucer hitting the table, and him clearing his throat slightly before he resumed speaking. Not that she had even noticed him stop, but still that was a close call. Thankfully, she managed to keep her composure and not jump at the sound.

"And that, your Highness, concludes my report. Given the command to cease the standby and resume the battle, we can easily take virtually the entire eastern quarter of Kyushu in a fortnight, if not sooner. The Daimyo's are weak, and their armies are mere human rabble dressed in armor. Ashigeru, they could amount to something as such troops can, but their morale and leadership is equally poor. In an attempt to compensate for these shortcomings they seem to have swept up every man who can bear a weapon as if mere numbers could save them.

"The last I saw of the lines, a mere boy of fourteen years held a bow and arrow trembling beneath the banner of his master. Pitiful to behold, truly. I took it upon myself to at least give him a swift ending to his story, and he responded with surprising amount of honor, even as he trembled.

"Even the great samurai that lead are but loud and lazy men in gilded armor too tight for their bellies. Barely worth the effort to gut, much less a challenge to your forces. The true warriors fell battling our invasion of their coast years past. Such men are now far and few between, and are commanded by the old men and cowards who did not bestir themselves to that glorious company or fled in disgrace. I doubt they will meet us, in all likelihood they will cower in their fortresses with what strength they can muster in the vain hope of weathering our onslaught.

"And not to speak lightly of their kind, but the sorcerers they send to "purge" us are but weak and wizened men of years with but flash and powder to their name. With the coffers of Kyushu ever dwindling such refuse is all they can afford.

"The monks are of some concern. Shinto and Buddhist, the temples remain strong and a few exorcists of note have made their way to the lines planning to make a stand against us. But these holy men could never do more than be a rock to slow our wheels. We shall drown their efforts in our armies' might. I myself could best them all without drawing my blades.

Kyushu is all but yours, and we await your command to make it so your Highness," Ikazuki concluded. True he had also heard rumors that a sage of some sorts had made the passage to Kyushu. But as of yet even the sage's existence was a rumor upon the night winds. Nothing to concern Her Majesty with.

The Tengu* had been the only actual concern and their sometimes allies had stated they would have no quarrel so long as their territory and sovereignty was respected in the utmost; Ikazuki could almost thank Hiruzen for that bit of diplomacy. Though on the other hand the Tengu would certainly have made worthy opponents…

A moment before, Jade had been drowning in her own sarcasm and thoughts as she tried to make sense of everything. Now? Now she was all but sick to her core. It was not the way he so calmly and casually talked, but what it was about. He had easily and off-handily admitted to killing a young boy, not much older then her, and not just that, most likely many more. And to him it was no big deal; he only mentioned it even to prove his twisted point in bad mouthing the human protectors.

Suddenly, it hit her, truly hit her with understanding, that she had an army that was conducting a war. An army that was loyal to her, and did what she commanded, and they were out there killing people. Killing people for her, likely on her orders. He talked about gutting people as if it was an everyday affair, and she realized it might very well be just that. He talked about conquering a sizable part of Japan as if it was nothing to him. She had studied wars in school, and knew that the farther back in time you went the more brutal it became. Everyday people would not be distinguished from soldiers; they would just be killed along with them and anyone else that hefted a weapon for their homes.

And it wouldn't just be the Shadowkhan. The human leaders would have young boys drafted to serve from everywhere to fight the invaders, _her_ invaders.

Suddenly, for Jade, her situation took a very sharp turn for the worse. She had assumed this was just like before, just like the last time she had been turned into a Shadowkhan by an evil tattoo. She would have the Shadowkhan wrapped around her finger, and could get away with whatever she wanted; except she was actually herself and not some crazy would-be child queen.

She would act like she was expected to by the surprisingly verbal and apparently more independently intelligent Shadowkhan until she figured everything out and found her way home, or a way to get in contact with Uncle and maybe Jackie if he was finished being Shen-jacked and they could come rescue her. So what if things were a bit weirder then normal? Weird was the norm when adventuring with Jackie. Stuck back in time? Piece of cake. Uncle would whip up some magic-mojo and she would be back in time for school and the baddies would be beaten and the Big Baddie would be sent packing with his tail between his/her legs.

No, not this time. This time, _she_ was the Big Baddie, even if she was not in heart, mind, and spirit. That is what everyone around her thought. She was the leader; she was the one in charge. Could she honestly hope to have Uncle and Jackie save her this time?

Oh gods, she hoped so.

Because this was not some evil trying to break free, this was evil on the loose and causing all the problems you hear about in the opening of a story. And in a cruel irony not lost on her situation was a mirror opposite; before she had been delusional with power and the Shadowkhan at her fingertips as her puppets pretending to be a big shot. She was still pretending, but now she was trapped in the role and the Shadowkhan could well turn on her in a moment of they realized the truth.

Her thoughts darting back to story formula she realized this sounded like the situation where a hero arose to fight the seemingly invincible dark force. Normally she would be all for it, but right now she would be the mark for any aspiring hero!

Either way, they were apparently waiting for a response from her, as she felt their eyes upon her. Still reeling, Jade realized that she needed to deal with it later, or else she might just get killed. So that is what she did, and she shoved the disturbing thoughts and shaking revaluations to the back of her mind.

Not trusting her voice or even trying to open her mouth, she tried to put it behind her for the moment and nodded at the lizard demon, before turning to the giant and repeating the gesture. There had been no thought behind her choice of the giant over the squid thing; at the most her subconscious urged her towards the less inhuman.

But unwittingly Jade had dropped a bombshell that, while not equal to those that she had so rudely received, had been no less potent. Even oft inscrutable Hiruzen cocked an eyebrow, while Ikazuki for a moment failed to repress a sneer. Kuro's calm demeanor was only broken by the tightening grip on his saucer, the only outward sign of the confused anger that lead him to chase his own thoughts for answers.

The giant, Ozeki, nodded as Ikazuki settled himself with an unmistakable aura of satisfaction. For the samurai the day had in short order become nothing short of splendorous. He would have been more than satisfied at the honor done to him by giving his report first, which was the first time the young Queen had ever bestowed such favor on him. He had angrily, and grudgingly, resigned to the fact he would never hold favor with the Queen as he had with her mother and other royalty. But now, while this could be some errant fluke he could dare to hope the wind of change was guiding his vessel finally into the harbor of favor.

The slight done to the ever-scheming Kuro was a sweet end to polish off this tiding of good fortune. It was time the Queen recognized her error in placing such faith in Kuro and his tribe over the true might of the court. Perhaps, if matters still favored him when the ceremony was to come about, he could press for action on that thrice-cursed Tobi and its withered Lord? Far too long had they now resisted them, time and time again pushing back against their raids, even holding that otherwise worthless stretch of land that stood between the offending coastal city and Shikoku. As he settled, he started to slowly stew on the insults delivered to himself and the Queen by the humans of that coastal city.

Off to the side, however, Hiruzen was puzzled. He had seen no signs of Her Majesty's views shifting, and while true that she had a certain impulsiveness often born of youth that trait had not manifested in matters of the court. Not necessarily a vice, after all a meek ruler was like a dull blade, usable after a fashion but never achieving the potential of one with a lethal edge, but still. He pondered and thought to himself. It was a well-known fact that the Queen disliked violence and war, and was slow on the matter where it was concerned. As such, the Queen had always held a passive dislike for the Samurai General and his warmongering ways.

While not entirely good, Hiruzen himself had no love lost for the samurai as well. If the favor of the court was shifting, he would have to make himself acutely aware of where it was shifting. Perhaps this was the sign of a small bit of growth? If she was starting to accept the war and was willing to continue it...

_"I shall consult with her later, while this is no great thing if this is born of foolishness rather than cunning or growth it needs correcting," _Hiruzen decided. Satisfied with his course of action Hiruzen stilled his thoughts to better observe all around him.

Ozeki was the only one to remain truly as calm as his appearance, as he prepared for his report, placing a wide scroll on the table and a brush and ink well to the side. Unrolling the scroll he took a moment to confirm it was indeed the relevant information before bowing his head to his deceptively calm Queen and speaking.

"Now, I, Ozeki of the Sumo Tribe, shall state the most recent report on the empire's holdings and the integrity of its inhabitants."

Now, many could, and would, attest that Jade was not exactly the most attentive when it came down to the unimportant things in life. At least, unimportant according to her strange ranking of priorities and scale of relevancy. So, when Ozeki started rumbling off long tedious lists and numbers, her mind started to numb. Like so many lectures from teachers, parents or Jackie Chan himself the words first faded and then blurred together like Charlie Brown's teacher and finally became background noise to her own thoughts. Tuning things out was a skill she had long honed, allegedly in the name of retaining her sanity.

Jade was thankful for this, as it helped her enter that patent-pending state of mental ambiguity that any would-be daydreamer learned to pull off in order to look attentive while off in their own little world. It was a godsend, as it helped her take her mind off of the unpleasant things brought up by Ikauzki. In a twist of irony not unnoticed or really appreciated by Jade her boast about the skill being a sanity defense had come true as she pulled herself together behind the wall of the tune-out.

That was, until she got another bombshell. Though, in this case it was more like a battering ram breaking through the walls of inattentiveness to quickly seize the keep of perception. She was really going to learn how to dodge these moments, this couldn't be healthy, a sarcastic part of her commented.

But as it was, she jolted, suddenly giving her undivided attention to Ozeki. As it was, only Hiruzen noted the change in posture and while not exactly pleased he was far from surprised.

"On a separate note, the slave holdings are doing well. The general slave population is acceptably docile, and rebellion and dissension are at an all time low. While they continue in general to resent our presence, conditions are such that little to no seeds of active rebellion thrive. Rabble-rousers are not causing trouble since the majority fear association with such activity and actually have been discovered to quietly dispose of troublemakers to avoid the potential wrath of overseers. A most promising development. And of course we maintain our informants in the slave ranks, a system that has thrived with your Majesty's three-year plan. The loss of labor with the release of informants is far made up for by the greater efficiency of the areas we employ the system in.

"However, I do not think we can extend the system, since we cannot safely release humans on any conditions after they gain even passive knowledge of our core territories.

"Even with this, however, there are still moments where the slave's have become unruly. One such incident occurred in a processing camp to the north but a week past, normally used to process freshly acquired slaves from our coastal raids. In the course of one such raid, a village militia damaged one of the ships shortly before they were dealt with. As it stood, the ship was unable to make the needed journey to our shipyards for repairs without first unloading the prisoners, which also contained the crew of a warship belonging to some minor lord. Normally, they would be sent to a different camp, but the ship would have been unable to survive the trip.

"As such, they were forced to offload them with the captured villagers. Shortly afterwards, they apparently discovered a hidden stockpile of weapons we later discovered had been created by a earlier shipment of slaves in plans for a rebellion that was cut short. Armed, they attempted to stage a revolt amid the other slaves and attacked the resident Slave-master and his forces. Thankfully, they were betrayed quickly and were put down before serious damage was done to the camp. As it stands, the Overseer's office and a part of the storehouse were lost in a resulting fire, and three guards were injured. With only a minor loss in the records and some basic supplies, the revolt can be considered a total failure."

Internally, Jade was breathing deeply as she worked to keep the unpleasantness brought forth by Ikazuki and process Ozeki's little nugget of sunshine as well. Outwardly, she managed to hold her composure and retrain herself from an outburst. She wanted to say something, anything!

But she could not.

An evil Queen would not show concern for slaves, so she would try not too, at least openly. But inside, her stomach had soured at the thought. Either way, the broad Ozeki placed the scroll back underneath the table and bowed, apparently finished. Once again, they waited for a signal of some sort from her, and Jade simply nodded. If she could not trust her voice before, she could not trust to even open her mouth now.

She doubted, with all honesty, that she could not keep from emptying her guts onto the floor if she did.

Either way, Ozeki continued his report. And as it went, some of Jade's revulsion was relived as more facts were laid. And while she was still sick from the idea, Shadowkhan apparently treated their slaves fairly well from the sounds of it. Of course, if she was in control, she was sure as heck going to try and change that before she left. Maybe start some sort of mass rebellion and get them to safety. The thought was comforting in its own way, and lent its strength to Jade's conviction to return home.

After that, she just nodded and feigned various expressions as Ozeki continued to detail his report in an almost painful manner. It was actually harder then it sounded, and all this acting was really starting to make her face hurt. Apparently happy that he had managed to please his Queen in someway, Ozeki was continuing on a bit more energetically then before.

Thankfully, Jade was spared any more bombshells dropping on her. Instead, as the report wound down, she started to steel herself for what was virtually inevitable when the demon calamari gave his report. But to be honest, she wasn't sure she could take another report like the last two. First it was warmongering, then slaving. She was almost expecting that next they were going to report that those half dozen orphanages had been burnt to the ground just like she ordered, with every little orphan boy and girl still inside and afterward they had danced and made merry on the ashes.

No, she actually was expecting it.

The sharp and pointy grin of the demon calamari was not helping either. If it was any other situation, she would swear up and down to everyone around her that only sharks and dinosaurs had business having that many teeth. It was the kind of grin that was split into two meanings. The "I'm going to eat you" meaning, and the "I have a secret that I want to share" meaning. Both had her trying not to twitch in her seat. Once again, thank gods for natural talent. She observed as the inhuman figure took a drink of whatever it was drinking, before straightening up in his seat. This one just took a breath, and started to speak in a guttural tone, an odd mix of a rasp and a gurgle.

"Now it is time for I, Kuro of the Ika Tribe, to present my report on the status of the Honshu coastline and the Island Sea as well as our Navel efforts."

Far from the relaxed tone that his raspy voice offered, Kuro was actually far from being relaxed or remotely pleased. No, that was an understatement; he had fully expected to be called on first, with Her Majesty eager to hear of the state of her pet project. Instead he was last in her interest and supplanted by Ikazuki of all things.

Yet, he was not Ikazuki; allowing emotions to color his actions would be of no benefit. He could not think of anything he or Ikazuki had done to alter their place in the Queen of Shadows' favor, so he concluded the status had not truly been altered. This was a test.

Yes, it was quite sensible when you thought about it. Ikazuki was a creature of emotion and he would play a vital role in the coming war. Much of his dissatisfaction was already fading and would leave him clearer headed on the battlefield as opposed to acts of extremism to try and garner favor. It was a carrot before a horse, and the Queen acknowledged he would recognize such a state rather then impotently stewing as the samurai did.

Nonetheless, there was sill the matter of saving face among his peers. No great task, after all he was the only one among those present to appreciate the value of showmanship.

Jade, on the other hand, had to resist the urge to put herself out of her misery. Warmongering, slavery, and now if she guessed right she had a fleet of pirates out there doing gods know what. She somehow doubted it was sailing for adventure like they made pirates out to do like in her own time. More likely plundering, pillaging and burn down everything you can't carry back with you. Add in the fact that Ozeki had mentioned that they were raiding the coastline and Island Sea, and she was fairly certain of the fact. So far, the life she had popped into was getting uglier and uglier by the minute. And as Kuro started to go into detail with his report, she was proved right.

"So far, while not a completely dominant force, our Suigun* forces are still strong and feared upon the waves. We control much of the sea between the two coasts, and our forces reap great rewards from foolish traders or would-be Clan Ships while smugglers and the pirate ships foolish enough to attack us are quickly dealt with.

"Concerning Kyushu, our ships circle it like sharks about a sinking vessel. Traders no longer seek port fearing the loss of their ships and commerce between Kyushu and the human domains of Honshu is now conducted by the vassals of the Kyushan daimyos, who while brave and loyal enough to partake such a task our easy prey our reavers. Only the fastest and lightest of their ships have a chance to escape the blockade, or the slightest hope of returning past it. Even then, the supplies from such are barely worth the effort at all. A single ship like that barely has the cargo space to support even a small outpost, much less the fortresses of the various lords.

"By your will though, we have sought to seize these ships for ourselves from the humans and add those of worthy build to our own ranks. While many of the vessels have proven of poor quality or too damaged in the taking, we have added an additional fifteen vessels to our fleet since you made your will known. With this, we shall soon possess the might on the waves needed to ferry and supply an overwhelming force on Kyushu, while maintaining a true blockade about the island.

"In other matters, all along the coast of Honshu our ships are sailing and taking anything they deem of worth to your empire. From the fishing villages and ships we secure a great many slaves and other material. Much of which, I must add, is due to your wise judgment, your Highness. If not for your decision to steal the secrets of the Black Powder from the land of China, and the mighty weapons known as "Cannons" from the Men from across the Sea, these successes would have never come to be. With them, our foes cower and tremble as our ships boom and thunder and they find their hulls torn asunder. Thanks to them, we have easily won many victories. Even mighty harbors which we had never entertained the idea of raiding we bombard now, taking little but inspiring fear and chaos in those lands as never before. Only Tobi's defiance continues to stand firm against our forces.

"The only matter of concern, your Highness, is the growing involvement of a so called pirate lord. His vessels smuggle into Kyushu and even dare to challenge our weaker vessels with audacity. These pirates are skilled smugglers and I am ashamed to admit that even as we waylay one vessel another reaches its port. Their skill in battle is also great enough that four of our more minor vessels, mostly patrol or small supply ships, have vanished. After extensive searching, we have had no choice but to presume them lost and that the crews have meet definite casualties in combat against these humans.

"We have also yet to seize a single ship of this pirate fleet. Without fail when they deem the ship is lost to us they set oil coated holds ablaze, consigning themselves to the depths even as they do battle, and I have come to reconsider rumors that this Pirate King possesses the blood or favor of Ryujuin to inspire such in his men. We have not met such challenge from mere humans since the destruction of the Slayer Clan.

"Yet despite these difficulties we have attained more wealth, treasure and slaves than ever before in our history. I assure your Majesty and my esteemed peers, this is but a sampling of what my tribe brings to the Imperial coffers from beyond Shikoku's shores," Kuro grinned as he rose from his seat. He could feel the weight of his Queens's attention on him; if there were any doubts about her merits he would now erase them in the splendor of conquest.

With but a wave of his hand (tentacle), the formerly dark room was lit as great blinds and shutters were pulled open and allowed the late-afternoon sun to stream in. Jade had to shield her eyes slightly, as the sudden light stung and blinded her from being in the warm darkness too long. If she were able to actually see at the moment, she would have noticed that for the most part the Generals reacted similarly, with the exception of Hiruzen who had shielded himself at the last moment. After blinking herself free from the spots coloring her eyesight she could see that Kuro was no longer at the table, but had moved to a previously unseen door and was ushering something through.

And as Jade watched what seemed to be a progression of some sort start to march through the door with Kuro taking the head, she felt her jaw drop slightly. She offhandedly heard the shattering of something off to the side along with something similar to a reproving snort. From the corner of her eye, she could see Ikazuki angrily sweeping something into his hand off the table with a silent snarl on his face and Ozeki was looking put out for some reason.

Not like Jade couldn't guess why, what with the massive haul of loot that Kuro was marching towards her with the help of some of the Samurai Shadowkhan, and some especially large ones that she had to guess belonged to Ozeki. If anything, they shared proportions with him and Tohru, except they had far bulkier arms then the T-man and were garbed in a strange parody of ninja outfits complete with hoods and heavy plates of armor. It still took a moment for Jade to pick her jaw off the floor.

Just in time as well, for Kuro marched it all around the massive table and to the foot of the throne and laid it to rest, the escort for it vanishing off to the sides and leaving Kuro smiling a predator's smile as he stood beside it all.

And she had to admit, it was impressive.

It was all but an almost literal mountain of treasure, precious gems and golden coins with elaborate carvings set with silver and more laden into chests. She could even see armor and weapons dotting the king's ransom at her feet. It was hard not to let her eyes go wide at the sight. There was more here then she thought she had really ever seen up close. Her sight drifted to what dominated the haul however.

A massive statue, easily as tall as one of those Sumo-Khan (or whatever they were called) and almost as wide and bore the resemblance of a massive eight-headed snake, with each head bearing some sort of headdress similar to a samurai's war helm. Even more, it was carved out of what appeared to be some sort of ivory or something similar, and every inch set with individual emeralds shaped into scales except what counted as the snakes' "belly". The eyes were rubies set into a fierce gaze, and the helms on each head bore a distinct style and were crafted out of what appeared to a vast array of materials, most precious if she could guess.

On an estimate, Jade would think that the statue itself was probably worth just as much as the entire pile of treasure.

And then there was Kuro, who once again had far more teeth then he had business having. Her instinct was screaming at her that she was not going to be able to really nod her way outta this one. She needed to actually say something, and say something good. The guy might be creepy, but he just hauled more treasure then most museums had and from the aura in the air it was all to impress her. Generally, her knowledge of how things worked was that she was supposed to praise him or something. But how exactly do you praise for what he did to get it? The thought had that small ball of illness in her gut squirming again.

She had to think and fast.

Thankfully, life-saving inspiration as always struck as it did in times of need. She composed herself, and put on her best face. Looking down on Kuro, she spoke carefully as she made to keep herself from sounding too appreciative or too dismissive.

"Impressive, most impressive, but we still have some distance to go before achieving our empire's goals," Jade declared, channeling Darth Vader, a certain veiled sarcasm behind her words.

"These successes please me, and it is good you are so forthcoming on the troubles you are finding on the waves. Despite the difficulties this 'pirate lord' is gibing you, you are able to present a literal mountain of treasure to the court," Jade continued, trying to keep the evil overlord juice flowing, complimenting the lackey while maybe sticking it to him between the lines. Though she was curious about a pirate lord – could this faction of humans and a possible demigod leader be the hero she was dreading moments ago?

"I can only hope you will continue to meet such success in the use of the new weapons, and your new vessels," Jade added the last part as an afterthought. She was silent after that, and apparently the elegantly dressed Khan took that as a dismissal since he made a small hand motion to Kuro.

Jade sighed internally as Kuro slithered back to the table with an air of superiority and victory. If she didn't know better, she would have expected the demonic calamari to break out into a victory dance. The very thought of something like_that_ trying to dance to any sort of rhythm sent mental shivers up her spine and threatened the sanctity of her breakfast. She watched as the collection of Shadowkhan returned from their shadows at the edges of the room, and one by one hauled away the treasures before and to the sides and out of sight.

Suddenly, and quite loudly as well, the gong was rang and she almost jumped right out of her seat and a good six feet in the air and would have as well if not for the fact that her legs were beneath her. Looking over to her side, she saw Hiruzen setting down the ringer for the gong and stand for once, having been seated and silent for the entirety of the meeting. Looking back forward, she now noticed that the three Generals were bowing deeply. Suddenly, Hiruzen spoke.

"That concludes this meeting. On behalf of the Queen, I think you, our loyal Generals, for your reports and efforts to the prosperity of Her Majesty's Empire. You are dismissed."

With that, Jade watched as each of the Generals filed out of the room, using the large door towards the rear or unnoticed side doors. Suddenly, Jade found herself enveloped in a discomforting silence. In another moment, the various shutters and blinds were drawn once again and she was left in darkness, with only the fluttering glow of candlelight. Believing it safe to do so, she descended from the throne. At the bottom, Hiruzen waited.

"Are you ready to return to the tower, My Queen?"

She looked at him for a moment, red eyes to his orangish-yellow ones before she nodded and responded evenly.

"Yes, please. I would like to return and see to a few things."

Hiruzen bowed, and gestured towards the door behind the throne.

"As you wish, your Highness."

8888

The door closing behind her was like the closing to both a crypt and to salvation. She was back in "her" room once more, and free from observation. All that tension, all that restraint and careful control that she was so unused to enforcing on herself, she simply let go of it and slumped briefly against the surprisingly soft wood. Jade pressed her hand to her chest, trying to quell the frenzied beating inside but not able to quell the smile that crept onto her face at the familiar feeling. The sudden rush of adrenaline and pumping blood was something that comforted her.

She had done it, she had no idea how really, but she had done it. She had held herself together through the meeting and distant horrors it brought to her. She had even managed to keep her composure throughout, and had only allowed it to break once she was safely back in the tower.

She hauled herself off the door, and almost drunkenly wove her way to the bed where she flopped as best she could onto the expansive bed, not truly caring for the expensive kimono she was wearing or the slight touch of sweat on her brow as she breathed in deeply. It had been trying, somehow more so than some of the dangers she had faced with Jackie but she had succeeded.

That is, if only for today.

But Jade shook the thought from her mind, instead settling for basking in her achievement for the moment. The entire meeting had thrown so much at her; she was struggling to truly grasp it all. This place, this time, it seemed so much more... darker? Or was it bloodier? The way that one General had so casually spoke of killing people, of conquering…

She sighed, the rush fading as Jade could feel her heart start to slow and a weight settled on her. How? How had this happened, and why? This was not her life; this was not the way things were. She seemed to be trapped, trapped in a world where she could not hope for a hero or be a hero herself, since the only hero she could expect to come was most likely going to be coming for her head.

Jade reached up, and took the little silver headdress off and into her hands and simply looked at it.

It was simplicity in itself yet beautiful and intricate, polished to a shine and adorned with various small gems and made to sit behind her head. It was the crown that you would expect of a princess.

She had to strongly resist the urge to simply hurl it off her balcony.

She was here, stuck at the head of an empire built on blood, bones, and ashes. She had an army, generals, and servants that would do anything she told them. She had the wealth and power of an entire budding empire behind that, and her own realm out of one of the very home islands of Japan.

And the one thing she wanted... the one thing she wanted more than anything right now, the one thing that would make her happy...

And she couldn't ask for it!

This time, she did throw the headdress, but retained enough sense to throw it at one of the oversized pillows at the head of the bed where it sunk into the down with a slight poof. Jade did not know what would happen if she revealed who she really was, but she could imagine it would not be good. She had usurped their ruler, one they were loyal to a fault for.

She could only shiver slightly at the images that passed through her mind at the thought. But after that, she scowled as she sat up. Hand to her chin, she started to think.

"I need to figure something out, and soon. I need info; I need to know everything I can about this. What does Uncle do when he needs to figure out stuff? He goes off and reads a bunch of books. But where am I..."

Jade froze, and smiled. She remembered, she remembered that time when she had both exited and then later entered the tower, and seen the marked doors on her way up the elevator. She was willing to bet Uncle's blowfish and salamander that the one marked "Knowledge" was some sort of library or at least something related to it.

She stood up, quickly sliding on the slippers she had kicked off and made for the door only to freeze as she reached for the handle.

Was she actually allowed out of this room? Would they let her? Or was she expected to be some sort of reclusive ruler that appeared only in ceremony or functions? She simply stared at the handle, as her mind warred over which action to take.

Should she advance?

Or should she retreat?

Her features hardened at the thought. She was a Chan, and a Chan only retreats to advance!

She stopped herself from throwing open the door, and restrained herself to opening it calmly. Looking around, and seeing no ninjas or samurai showing up out of nowhere, she carefully pulled out the wrinkles in the kimono to avoid questions and did her best impression of a royal walk as she headed for the stairs.

Each step down was a test in its own, as each step she waited for something to spring out of the shadows and whisk her away back to the room at the top of the tower. In a sense it was tenser than before, since if this proved right then she could not help but feel that things would become hopeless for her.

Thankfully, her fears were unfounded as she made it down the stairs and flights untouched and she came to the marked door she had seen before. But while untouched, Jade could not help but feel that she was not unwatched...

8888

Hiruzen nodded, dismissing the guard who had come to report to him as always of the Queen's movements. He looked up to the Queen's plateau and the tower upon it. It was the perfect time now, to approach the young ruler with his questions of earlier.

He had watched her grow for some years now, since the passing of the Queen mother and knew that the child was the most relaxed when she spent time among the books. He could not help but think that the Queen would have been much better suited to rule before the time of her Grandmother.

Either way, he needed to approach now. It was well known to him that after spending time in the library that the Queen would often retreat to her private quarters and would not be disturbed except for matters of great importance. But as he made to step into the shadows, he remembered something, a report from this morning that reminded him that he had another stop.

After all, it would not do for the clumsy slave to get away with burning the tongue of the Queen. Innocent as it was, it would not go unpunished.

And to be truthful, Hiruzen could use it as an outlet. He would not want to approach Her Highness tense, and it was almost that time once again.

But underneath his mask, he allowed a small smile. One must enjoy their work as well, and the Queen did like her tea and a small meal while she read. It would be a perfect chance to deal with everything at once, and Hiruzen did like efficiency. She would be much more receptive to answering his questions this way.

With that, he vanished into the darkness.

888

Jade gingerly traced the yellowed yet cared for scrolls as she read, finding that she had indeed gained a perfect understanding of the Japanese language both written and spoken. It was perhaps the only reason that she had not yet paid any real attention to the library itself beyond racing down to the second floor and grabbing the first and most recently used scroll she could find.

If she had paid attention to the room itself, she would have seen that unlike the subdued yet still prestigious rooms she had been in so far, this one lacked that air and settled for one of comfort and informality. Books, scrolls, and various other methods of record keeping lined the walls and sat on podiums scattered throughout with comfortable mats and cushions placed around low-slung tables.

She might have also noticed a particularly large volume, tucked away to one end of the room and set in its own little alcove lit by amber lanterns.

If she had been able too, she might have found exactly what she might have needed to find. But, it was not to be. For the moment, she was satisfied with had she had.

And yet, there was so much missing, Jade thought as she set the older scroll down, and instead took up a newer looking one and thought to herself.

_"There is so much here, but is it what I need? I have to get out of here, I have to get back to Jackie and Uncle and my life!"_

Thankfully, she was in luck. The newer scroll had more recent information, and she read on in earnest. All that mattered now was that she was learning what she needed, and she was learning it as quickly as she could.

But then her head almost twisted off her shoulders as knocking sounded above her on the second floor above, and she heard the door start to open...

888

"Will there be anything else, elder?" the innkeeper asked, making his way up to the old man seated at the lonely bench further down. Never had he seen such a deeply lined face as the one that peeked out from the broad straw hat that covered his head and obscured much.

"No," he answered in voice dry and harsh as a midsummer wind.

"Well in that case the due is..." the innkeeper began. Much closer to his sole customer he flinched back as a gnarled hand swung up to almost hit him in the nose. His look of worry gave way to a vacant look as his eyes slipped out of focus.

"I already paid, left a nice tip," the old man stated. He lowered his hand and the innkeeper's eyes came back into focus, his face lighting up.

"You are most generous, good fortune on your journey," the innkeeper bowed before withdrawing.

"Shameless sorcery," a new voice growled. The innkeeper turned and was shocked at the sight of three Shinto monks brushing aside the entrance hanging. They were younger than the ones who came down from the shrine normally and what's more they were anything but serene. No, they were angry and looked keen to vent that anger in a way befitting holy men.

"Return what you stole and we will let you keep your thieving hand," the apparent leader announced as his companions moved to flank the shriveled elder, who did not stir from his seat.

"I have stolen nothing, boy," the accused answered. Turning and tilting his head ever so slightly a single one of his near luminescent eyes was revealed under his hat rim to the lead monk. Unperturbed, the monk sneered and held out a fist moving into a stance.

"Do you think we are an order of fools? You were granted shelter at our shrine more than a fortnight ago and repaid our kindness by stealing a most ancient scroll in our keeping! Wizard!" he accused, his fellow monks falling into threatening stances. The poor innkeeper backed away from the confrontation, his tray held to his chest.

"I do not deny taking the scroll, I deny stealing it," the wizard explained. This set the monks back with the two subordinates looking to their leader baffled by the statement.

"You see stealing implies ownership. Knowledge rightfully belongs to those willing to seek it out and those with the will to apply it. Your order let it gather dust on a shelf because you found its teachings too dark for comfort. That along with lacking the power to keep me from taking it shows you were not worthy of owning such a treasure."

"So rather than stealing the scroll, I would say I liberated it from undeserving weaklings," the wizard elaborated with a bored tone, lowering his head again as if dismissing the lead monk.

"You call us weak? We are no peasants to be easily swayed by your magic. Let us see how your frail form hails against the disciplines of our order," the lead monk laughed. As one the monks sprang; a bamboo rod shot out of the wizard's sleeve and a flash of green light flared across the room.

The wizard made his way slowly but with the grace of one not burdened by undue years, around the monks frozen in mid strike, impressed at their balance to not fall when he struck. He turned to regard the innkeeper cowering in the corner behind his tray.

"They will regain their mobility in about a week. Tell them I was merciful on a whim. Should these children continue to provoke their betters they will receive a proper lesson from Himitsu," Himitsu told the terrified man before vanishing through the entrance into the world.

888

The scratch and clack of the geta* on the dirt and stone with accompaniment by the soft pish of cloth in the breeze was a comforting, if somewhat lonely, sound on the roads leading in to Tobi from the surrounding farmland. A small smile could be seen as a figure slowly walked down the road, garbed in a sturdy Hakama* with little in the way of outstanding color.

Instead, the garment was rather dark in a sense, whites and blacks forming a strange contrast to the small red stitching of a clan symbol that made its home over the heart of the traveler while a hand found a familiar home on the hilt of an unadorned katana at their waist. A simple kasa* sheltered them from the hot sun, and in turn sheltered their faces from sight.

Said kasa turned up slightly, as the sounds of shouts and scuffling along with pleading words reached the figure's ears, and looking up could see a small cloud of dust being raised up ahead. The kasa turned back down, and a frown would be barely scene along with a slight huff and a curse.

The figure hurried their pace, and quickly came to the source of the sounds to find a rather unfortunate scene. An old woman, most likely a farmer by her outfit, had been surrounded and thrown to the ground by a ragged band of young men.

"Forgive! I meant no disrespect samurai!" the old woman coughed out as she kowtowed on the packed dirt of the road. An eyebrow cocked at the word samurai, and the eye beneath did pick out the topknots on the ragged men. Also that one of them was holding a pack in his hands, presumably the woman's.

"You filthy peasants, you think we're blind, that we don't see your arrogance? You dare to smirk at your betters!" the apparent leader said as he kicked her clear onto her side.

Ronin, survivors of some lost battle, their master lost to them. Either they had fled with haste or had been unbound for some time judging by their appearance, left to seek service with a new lord. They looked to live as beggars or bandits until the day they hope some noble will take them in. Hard times making the people hard, and brittle if the near mad glint in this one's eye was any indication. The frown deepened as the lead ronin drew his sword smiling, relishing that he controlled someone's fate if not his own.

"Boy, what are you looking at?" the most unkempt of the ronin demanded of the stranger.

"He carries steel, but no daisho. Another up jumped peasant," the thief among them sneered.

_"Dogs, in order to survive they have given up any pretense of bushido. A wretched fate, now no one would have them as more than arrow catchers,"_ the traveler thought. Though there was very little pity; these men had chosen their fate and become part of the disease consuming the land.

"Well answer the question, peasant. There are laws about respecting class you know," the leader turned away from the old farmer, his maddened attention falling on the traveler. His eyes narrowed in growing fury at the plain but fine attire, and above all the clan symbol that declared this one belonged somewhere.

"Men, I think this one needs a lesson too," the leader spat. Some of the ronin were stony, while others displayed maddened glee as they surrounded the traveler. The kasa hid the face of their new victim, the frown slight as the ronin drew their katana.

At some unspoken signal the ragged men charged.

A mistake, they would later learn they were lucky to have the chance to realize.

One moment, victory – if it could be called that – and another beating was assured, but the next their victim was gone, leaving nothing but the Kasa in midair as they all fell to their knees and gasping for breath while their chests flared in pain. The leader looked back, eyes squinted as he bore through the crushing agony in his chest to see the villager lightly rest on the balls of their feet and silently sheath the blade he had not even heard being drawn.

He looked down, expecting to pull his hand away and feel the wetness of blood and see the red painting his hands. Instead, the light under armor he was wearing was all but shattered and the pain starting to fade slightly. But then he heard it.

A slight thud and a sudden lightness. A hand wandered to the back of his head, and found his topknot missing. An almost frantic search revealed it on the ground next to him. Similar sounds reached his ears from around him and he looked to his partners in crime. First one knot of hair fell, then another and another. The ronin looked to the ground in shock, another daring to touch the top of head and confirm his topknot had been severed.

The traveler turned back to face them as the kasa finally hit the ground and skirted to the edge of the road in the wind. The face was now revealed, and the fair features they had glanced now clearly belonged to no boy. Soft, yet strangely sharp and lethally beautiful angles, red lips held in a thin unforgiving line. Shoulder length hair of a raven's wing swayed gently in a breeze, where sharp metal pins did not hold it up.

"The answer to your question, I was looking at mongrels and parasites, that were once men," she told them flatly as she rested her hand once more on the hilt of her sword. Something broke in them; they fled in disarray and despair, some not even returning steel to sheath.

Picking up the old woman's pack she placed it next to the wide-eyed farmer before continuing on the road to Tobi.

* * *

Translations and Meanings

_Nagai Kage Kyassuru: Castle of the Long Reaching Shadow (Rough Translation)_

_Suigun: Aquatic Samurai Forces, or the Equivalent of Warriors trained to fight at sea._

_Tengu: A race of Japanese Kami that live in the mountains of Japan. Regarded as Patron spirits of Martial arts, Nature, and so forth._

_Geta: A type of footwear, normally a sturdy sandal raised off the ground by two stilt like pegs made of wood_

_Hakama: A sturdy type of of clothing, normally worn by males and coming in many styles, from formal wear to more practical uses. Traditionally worn by nobility or Samurai._

_Kasa: A conical hat woven from varying materials based on used._

**AN: **Far too long for a update, but life called for a Haitus and I had to leave everything till I was actually able to pay serious time to it. Now, I am back and working on updating. I am sorry for making all my readers wait so long, and yes, I will be updating other stories soon as well. I hope to get to a far more often update pattarn. Thanks to Eduard, for helping me in times of creative need and more, and Zim for Betaing. I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Announcement: NEW CHAPTER DEAD AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. This fic itself even is respectfully adopted from Nocturne no Kitstune.

_**Queen Of Shadows**_

_**A Jackie Chan Adventures fanfiction**_

_**Written by Eduard Kassel**_

_**Created by Nocturne no Kitsune**_

_**Beta'ed by Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_

_**Adopted from Nocturne to finish what he began.**_

_Summary: Last chapter, Jade's journey in this strange new world grew more bizarre, even as some questions were answered. Brought before the Generals of the Shadowkhan, Jade learned of a war of conquest being waged in her name. Struggling to navigate the web of power and politics she has fallen into, Jade finds herself fearing for her own fate with little to spare for the evil unfolding in the world. As she struggles to find solid ground in this potentially deadly situation, where even her own body is that of a stranger, what will become of Jade Chan?_

_Meanwhile, in those lands still free from the Shadowkhan, mysterious figures begin to gather._

_Warnings: Blood, light-to-mild violence, and possible light gore and cursing. If you're not one to like mental and moral issues, then this might not be for you._

_Rated: T_

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Princess in the Tower_

Jade's head quite nearly twisted off her neck as she looked up at the second floor of the library and the entrance, which was slowly sliding open with an almost dramatic effect – although that just might have been her adrenaline kicking in. A quick glance around her showed that she had been extremely obvious in her frenzy for information as she took in the scattering of scrolls and writings around and before her on the table. With the skill born of a child almost always in some sort of trouble, she had the table before her sorted into something slightly more organized, and an old and dusty scroll that seemed to detail... an old treatise between the Shadowkhan and the Tengu, in her hand and looking to be read.

Just in time as well, for Jade spied from the corner of her eye the tall well dressed Ninja Khan from before entering, carrying an ornate tray with teacups and a steaming kettle.

Now, she paid as subtle attention as she could as the orange-eyed ninja worked his way around the circling upper level. Which was surprisingly subtle, as even Hiruzen did not feel her gaze upon him as he walked down the stairs and then towards her. As he did, part of Jade's mind idly remarked that while straight-laced, he was acting a bit less formal then before. This told her that in the relationship between Evil Queen and Minion, he was pretty high up on the list to the point of a possibly more personal relation. From the way he acted, she would peg him as the most trusted advisor.

Just great.

That meant that out of all of the Khan here, he had the best chance to notice if she screwed up.

Either way, her act of innocent reading lasted until he reached the table, and setting the tray down, took a seat on a cushion himself. He sat across from her, which she thought was a sign of favor or equality? Or was that when they were at your right hand?

Who would have thought paying attention to lessons on etiquette would have actually come in handy?

Hiruzen saw that the Queen had indeed been deep in her scrolls. Hmm, histories, he had almost expected her to be studying the ritual or the cartography collection again. Well, it was irrelevant for now, so he inclined his head in polite but not quite formal greeting.

"Your Majesty, I trust you do not object to sharing tea with your yojimbo this day?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not in the least. Rise," she told him. Hiruzen shifted into a sitting position and poured her cup of tea. He knew many Generals despised servant actions. It was especially prevalent among the younger generation. Kamisori was the exception, but then he was irreverent of his own station and thus saw very little as beneath him. The truth was, for all their power the Circle of Generals were merely the greatest of servants to the Queen. Hopefully the new reign would refresh that fact in their minds.

The Queen hesitated before picking up the teacup and taking a sip. He was pleased at the tiny smile that briefly appeared on her schooled features. The young may have their fool's pride; his was the pride of well-done service.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the Queen asked, putting her cup down and eyeing the rice cakes. She seemed a bit nervous – she was intelligent, so she had likely deduced the reason for his visit. Timidity was a poor quality in Queens, but she was still young, he reminded himself.

"You have created quite a stir among the Generals. Even I must admit to a certain degree of surprise at your seeming shift in favor. Has it shifted so, Divine Majesty? As your yojimbo, it is best I know who enjoys your favor and who incurs your displeasure," he inquired politely, training his gaze downward as etiquette required.

Jade had a brief moment of panic and was grateful for the vanity of tyrants making their minions avert their gazes at times like this. Jade, being Jade, quickly pulled herself together and assumed a thoughtful look that was actually indicative of what she was doing.

Okay, for starters it had been clear, though she hadn't appreciated it, that there was more than just reporting going on in the throne room. The Queen, unlike Shendu, had many minions that were not mindless drones or simply puppets. These guys were _Generals_, and had armies to back that title up. And for whatever reason, they were loyal to their Queen, and seemed to be bent on competing for a piece of the evil empire pie instead of just taking it.

This guy, her yojimbo, her bodyguard, clearly had the top spot, but people could fight for silver just as much as gold.

It all sounded like it made for a convoluted soap opera-esque mess. At least compared to her usual Saturday morning-esque evildoer interactions.

The point was that, judging by what this guy was saying, she upset the balance of power earlier, by letting exhaustion and wild guesswork choose what she did while she tried to stay collected. The groom had slept with the bride's evil twin the night before the wedding… dang, she was going to need some serious therapy when she got back if these tangents were any indication!

Schooling her features, she took another sip of tea and delicately placed the cup back in place, fixing Hiruzen with a bored but not rude look that she hoped fit the character of the Queen.

Jade knew that this whole war of conquest had been suspended for like six years; her attempts to read up on the war showed it had halted around that time with only skirmishes, raids, and the like since. Ikazuki had looked thrilled at getting called on, and now she was being told it was strange for him to be singled out like that. Answer: he was low in favor, likely a warhawk then, since the Queen hadn't seemed too eager to continue the conflict.

"The current peace with the humans is not likely to last, as you well know. Ikazuki is able and eager to provide the information I may need when the war resumes," Jade said; she cringed inwardly at the slip, she had meant to say "If".

"Besides, he has seemed somewhat restless of late, giving him a moment in the light will ease that and get me what I need," Jade continued, a bit more energy in her voice than intended as a result of worry over her slip. She consciously tried not to sweat as the Queen's yojimbo sipped his own tea, looking her over critically.

'Epic fail, hello torture chamber o'doom,' Jade thought despairingly.

Hiruzen accepted the Queen's logic as sound. She knew the war would be resumed after the ritual – there could be no doubt on that. Fresh supplies of troops were the only thing they needed to resume the expansion of the Empire.

"You are correct, and the same could be said for the Buke Tribe as a whole. Though they have their place in the Circle and Empire, they come into their own in open warfare. In particular, he has become fixated with Tobe, and I worry it may cause him to overlook other opportunities," Hiruzen answered. He had not shared these concerns with the Queen previously – she had so little interest in such things.

But now she did not seem repelled by the discussion. She was not as eager as some Queens had been for the dramas of the Circle. Though that was all to the good in his opinion – what was important was her interest and applying her mind to the matters of her court.

Still, from where did this interest spring? Kuro thought he held her favor, but it was merely that he provided the Queen an opportunity to test her knowledge. The Queen had never shown true interest in the Circle's policies and politics before. It was another result of his failure six years past; it had affected the small Queen in ways he could not claim true understanding of.

Yet, while strange, could he honestly criticize unexpected growth? It could simply be the approach of the ritual had, as it had at times in the past, lit a new fire in a blooming royal.

There was still a nagging question though, one that had to be addressed.

"Even so, why so disfavor to Kuro? He _has_ been bringing glory to the Empire through the path you sent him down. It seems almost cruel to reward his success with such dismissal," Hiruzen asked, refilling Jade's empty teacup.

Yeah, the demon calamari, while very creepy, was clearly high up on the food chain. And if he was the favorite, how to spin treating him poorly? Thoughts of him presenting all his loot mixed with classic villain paranoia to give her an answer.

"That's simple enough, my yojimbo – Kuro should act more like a General and less like some conquering hero. He brings back lots of treasure, well and good. But it's already mine, not a gift he can withhold. One should remember their place and not put on too many airs," Jade drained the teacup in one drag.

"I see, you act with wisdom beyond your years, Majesty," Hiruzen bowed his head with a slight smile.

"Before I go I must ask, are you prepared for the ritual?" Hiruzen inquired. Jade couldn't quite suppress the gulp; she knew she had forgotten something. It sounded big, and if he knew she didn't know what she was supposed to know…!

'Get a hold of yourself girl! Bluff already, it's gotten you this far!' she admonished herself.

"Of course I'm ready," she answered, trying to sound slightly affronted.

"You lie," Hiruzen answered simply, rising to his feet. Jade's eyes went bug-eyed as she realized the jig was up.

"I have served many Queens in my time, and not _one_ has been without anxiety facing the ritual," Hiruzen continued in a… reassuring tone? Jade looked up at him, stunned for different reasons than he thought.

"I cannot attest to the experience. It is unique to royalty, but even your grandmother, who even at your age showed such promise, had fear of the Ritual of Izanami. You need not fear; I have served Queens that were far less than you at your nadir, and they completed the ritual successfully."

'And you seem to be gaining a much firmer spine now; perhaps we will again have a Queen truly worthy of utmost respect,' Hiruzen thought to himself.

"Thank you," Jade told him, stunned at an enemy being reassuring. She was seriously wondering at the relationship between this guy and the girl she had body snatched.

"If you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to – as the Generals arrive, the Fortress must be prepared to receive them and their retinues," Hiruzen explained, taking a step back. Watching her look a bit confused and relieved at the same time, he was tempted to pat her head as he once had. But those days had ended when she assumed the throne; duty and tradition dictated their relationship now.

"Yes, tend to your duties yojimbo," Jade told him, recovering her air of superiority. He said nothing, merely bowing and leaving as he came. He left the tea; apparently it was hers to finish or not finish.

She still felt his presence lingering after the door closed; she did not want to be here right now. Not touching the tea, she hastily replaced the scrolls, and forced herself to calmly walk back to the eager safety of the bedchamber.

Jade let out something that was between a sigh and a whimper as she let the door shut behind her and she walked into her room. As she kicked off her slippers and made to place the scroll she had grabbed on the small table, she was instead forced to closely examine her hand as it refused to release the said scroll from its grasp.

It was shaking, locked in a vice-like grip around the scroll as if the entire world hanged on it.

Jade just stared for a moment, in a sort of detached curiosity, before she realized what was happening. She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and brought her other hand around and forcibly pried her fingers from the scroll and let it fall to the table with a dull _thunk_. After she did, she brought it up to her face and just watched as the muscles in her hand and fingers spasmed uncontrollably and chuckled weakly.

"Big ol' bundle of nerves, ain't I? Wonder what the boss ninja would make of his 'Queen' shaking in her little booties? Heh. What I wouldn't give for a comic book or a Dark Hand scheme right now."

After a few breathing techniques taught to her by Jackie, she was able to bring herself under control. She picked up the scroll, and checked it to make sure that dropping it had not left any noticeable marks. Once she was sure that it was not damaged, she placed it far more gently back on the table before she made to take off the few dressings of royalty she still had on. Her hair was left pinned up to keep it out of the way, but the other jewelry went back into its cabinet.

Once that was done, she was rewarded by a feeling of slight relief. Looking into the mirror, she thought she looked a bit more like herself despite the colors, clothes, and admittedly nice hair. The sound of knocking at the door ended the moment.

A quick pat down and a moment to gather herself later, and she let out her best "Enter" in her royal voice. She did not return to the table, instead choosing to stand where she was and watch. Their reactions might give a clue as to what was expected here.

An eyebrow migrated slightly up to her hairline as a set of ninja Shadowkhan entered carrying trays of food, which they silently lay on the exact same table that she had enjoyed breakfast on, bowed, and left in mere moments.

It smelled even better than breakfast had; she couldn't help but pick out what she recognized of the spread. Well, no sense plotting an escape on an empty stomach, right?

With lunch finished and put away, tea and good food were soothing Jade's frayed nerves. Somewhat relaxed now she seemed to be able to finally properly call up her adventurer's mentality, and she had decided that she was once more going to test the limits of her freedom. Jade was now sure that within the tower there were only two places she was not intended to go, those being the guardroom below the bedroom, and the unmarked and armored door on the lowest level before the ground floor.

Both were, reasonably, off-limits for her. The guardroom served no real purpose to her, beyond most likely holding a contingent of lesser bodyguards. The locked room on the other hand was a mystery, but she was betting that whatever was in there was something she did not want to see. No one put such a heavy door with a massive lock on it like that unless they wanted whatever was in there to stay in there.

Either way, it was moot.

Her new test was that of around the tower itself. She needed to see if the garden was a place she could roam freely, and perhaps unwatched. If it was, it just meant more wriggle room for her to find a way to ultimately escape when the time came.

Her slippers whispered as she took the steps slowly and with as much poise as she could remember ever using since the last time her mother dragged her to one of _those_ parties. She knew she was being watched as she took each step. She couldn't see who it was, but that did not mean she couldn't feel it. It was unnerving, but she was holding together now with her lunch warming her insides.

With an internal sigh, she stepped from the stairs and onto the main floor, and looked around the main hall. It was fairly barren, mat carpets and paper walls, nice but unfurnished; oh and still that Shadowkhan color scheme. Still feeling the silent gaze of her watcher on her, she made for the large doors on the other end with a dignified haste.

Only a single guard, one of the Samurai Khan, stood by the door, standing at what she guessed was their version of attention. Jade could feel his attention slide to her, but not become entirely focused. She saw now that the door had sets for two iron bars that were rammed into place in wall slots, locking it. The fact they were on the inside was some comfort – to keep others out, rather than her in.

She continued her approach and was about to say something, when the samurai acted on his own. The samurai turned and managed to even bow some as he opened the door and let it swing wide.

'That was surprisingly easy,' Jade thought coyly, half expecting the other shoe to drop. When she reached the threshold and nothing happened she resisted the urge to let out the breath she had been holding. After all, there was still a demon samurai bowing to her; she gave him a very small nod – after all, she was pleased this part at least wasn't complicated – and stepped out of the tower.

Looking to the sky she could see it was a beautiful day, and what's more she could feel the weight of unseen eyes lessen massively. She was still being watched, but it was at a more… she would call it "respectful" distance. Not good, but better than bad certainly.

Walking forward with a bit more confidence, she surveyed her surroundings.

The courtyard was a garden of sorts she realized, though not something like you found in a western mansion or some such. There were the fruit trees she spotted earlier, scattered about. Aside from the main walkway she had gone down before, the paved plateau was marked by hedgerows that came up to her shoulders, with a sort of small grayish green leaves. Choosing to go left, flowing out of the hedgerows, she noticed that there were depressions also winding through the garden filled with sand and rocks of various shapes scattered in the white sand.

A rock garden, or some sort of Zen thing, Jade thought; this wasn't really her scene. She looked over the pond shaped Zen thing and shook her head, already finding it boring. This is why she hated philosophy – it expected you to be interested in stupid things when more interesting stuff was just outside the door waiting to be seized.

Resuming her walk, she came up under one of the fruit trees, a plum she realized, noticing some small, probably under ripe fruit nestled in the branches above her.

She briefly entertained the notion of climbing the tree, but she doubted she could do that in this kimono. Besides, it would likely bring the ninjas and samurai running. With a sigh, she continued on.

The garden seemed more of the same, with small stone benches scattered about, just her size for resting in the garden no doubt. She idly wondered if the Shadowkhan tended these hedges. That gave her a smile, imagining Ninja Khan with pruning shears or the samurai dramatically trimming them with sweeping strikes from their katana. All while wearing straw gardener hats and wiping the sweat from their brows.

She had just started to be bored when she walked enough to see behind the tower into the grotto against the mountain. The smell of water and the sight of trees thickly set against one another greeted her.

Casting a subtle look around, Jade walked around the side of the tower and through the winding path leading into the cloister of trees, towards the sound and smell of trickling water. It took surprisingly longer then she thought; the path was a twisted trail paved with stones among tightly packed trees of a type she could not identify. For a moment, she almost thought it was some sort of maze of twists and turns but was proved wrong when the dark path gave way to a clearing.

It was small, shockingly so. As Jade looked around, she wondered why it was here. It had taken her a good three minutes to make her way here, but perhaps the way the path was made it feel like that. Either way, she decided that she had earned herself a brief moment to sit, rest, and admire her surroundings.

As said, it was a small clearing. Obviously not meant for any grand function beyond a place of contemplation or rest. A slightly more elegant stone bench than the others she had seen rested on the edge of a pond with crystal clear waters, revealing that the pond itself was artificial. A stone bowl planted in the ground, the inside of which was carved with pictures and writings that had apparently weathered the test of time quite well, showing little to nothing in the way of being worn away. Pink Sakura blooms fell slowly onto the waters from a Sakura tree carefully positioned above the bench, to best give shade, while lotus blooms danced back and forth on the water.

And as she sat and watched, she could not help but think that it was a very beautiful sight.

Also Jade could feel, or rather not feel, something quite welcome – the absence of eyes watching her. No one was watching her now, not a single pair of prying hidden eyes! It was such relief to know that she had another place to not have to keep up the act!

Slumping back in relief she let out a very, _very_, long breath. This feeling was so worth the trip.

Watching Sakura petals fall and alight on the water's surface and watching them drift in the miniscule currents like little pink boats, Jade's attention was drawn to a depicted scene. It showed a mountainside forest, the mountains apparent in mid-ground and background in Japanese-style carvings. She could almost tell it was late summer in the scene. There were two foregrounds; the first she noticed depicted a man of physical perfection bathing in a pond, a boulder rolled against a cliff face behind him. For some reason, the boulder was wrought of black stone, and she felt a desire to avert her gaze from it.

She followed that desire and it took her to another scene near the first but obviously meant to be separate – it showed a ragged little girl with long ratty hair under a peach tree being handed a piece of fruit by a man mostly hidden in its branches.

An act of kindness and an act of cleanliness; she would more expect scenes of conquest and brutality depicted in the heart of an evil empire.

For that matter, who would ever expect to find such a serene scene in a dark fortress? Normally she would be suspicious of the set up, and not interested in something so boring, but she had had one hell of a day.

So Jade closed her eyes and leaned back against the Sakura tree, listening to the water and the wind in the trees. The wayward adventurer could practically feel the knots of stress inside her slowly unwind as her stomach settled, not fully realizing it had been upset.

It wasn't till she woke up to find the night sky stained twilight that she realized she had fallen asleep.

"Oh boy," Jade muttered, sitting up. Her back was stiff from sleeping like that, and against a tree no less. Standing, she tried to stretch her back to get out the kinks. A few popped, but the most noticeable occurrence was her stomach growling.

"Aiyaa," Jade groused, putting a hand to her stomach. She hadn't done much but nap since lunch, but she felt famished!

'Can you burn calories with stress?' she wondered with a sour expression. The wind picked that moment to rustle through the grove, making her shiver slightly. Frowning, she decided to head back to the tower.

'I didn't even circle the whole tower! And now a little breeze has me shivering? This queen really is a wimp,' Jade thought as she made her way back to the tower at a casual pace. She noted how the landscape looked in the long shadows and the color of the setting sun. She stopped a moment to appreciate the way it came together. She could almost think it had been designed to look its best at times like this.

But she was hungry and cold, so she carried on, reaching the imposing tower door in short order. The samurai now stood outside… at least, she thought it was the same one. She looked up at the helm-covered face, but before she could speak, he stepped forward and aside, bowing as the door swung open. Jade gave him a nod and walked past him into the light pouring from the tower.

Lamps had been lit, filling the entry chamber with a warm light, and Jade watched as another samurai who had been inside closed the door as soon as she was clear. He shoved the iron bars back into place with practiced precision before falling back into attention at the door's side.

"JoōHeika," a refined voice said. Jade turned away from the samurai and resisted the urge to step back. A Ninja Khan was kowtowing before her.

"We did not wish to disturb you, so we have prepared your dinner and placed it in the Most Royal Audience Chamber," he told her. It took Jade a moment to get over another Shadowkhan talking, a _normal_ one. But she had taken bigger hits to her perception of reality today.

"That is fine, you will escort me there," she told him. It wouldn't do for her to get lost getting to a room the Queen probably used often.

Thankfully, her request did not seem unusual; if anything, she thought the ninja swelled a bit as he stood and bowed to her. He led her to the elevator and pulled the door shut.

888

The room marked as Contemplation turned out to be the audience chamber. It looked more like a study or meditation chamber, she thought. It had a table and desk with a pair of books laid on it. Screens depicting forested mountains and one showing an old-fashioned Japanese ship at sea. And the low table on which was spread out a spread of delicacies.

Jade was a bit stunned at the amount of food, and it was clearly expensive; one item being sushi, she supposed, but the fish so recently cut and baked it was still undeniably a fish. Curious, she picked up her chopsticks and easily picked up a segment of the delicacy. It was delicious.

Her sampling proceeded in that manner though the various dishes, and before she knew it she had cleaned the table and emptied a large ornate pot of tea with a floral pattern.

"That hit the spot," Jade admitted, setting her chop sticks aside and brushing nonexistent crumbs off her kimono with a handy white cloth. She stopped at the act, puzzled at the tidy gluttony and now cleaning herself when she wasn't dirty.

'Like with the dress up. I need to watch out for stuff in my head that doesn't belong,' Jade thought pensively. The door opened behind her; she hated that she had to sit with the door to her back in this place! She resisted the urge to turn around – people in charge didn't do that, they waited for guests to present themselves, or for a servant to present them.

A Ninja Khan, probably the one from earlier, walked up to her right and bowed deeply, keeping a respectful distance.

"Will you be wanting anything else, Your Majesty?" he asked.

'Else?' Jade wondered, keeping the puzzlement from her face, 'How is this queen not a tubbo?'

"No, that is enough for now," she told him, rising from the cushion.

"As you wish. Will you be taking your tea in the creation room?" the ninja asked.

"Yes, that will be fine," Jade told him without looking at him. She walked past him and to the door.

Giving a small sigh as she closed the sliding door behind her, she wondered how long this little charade would have to go on?

Well, getting more scouting done was a start, and checking out the room of creation seemed a good idea. Spells, maybe?

888

Before moving on she had discovered the audience chamber only took up half of its tower level, the other half was separated by screen walls with sliding doors at both ends.

Apparently this was the serious contemplation part. The room was a deeper blue allover, with an almost black blue for the upraised mediation mat with an incense burner situated before it. The gold incense burner was the only color other than the unbroken blue, depicting an eight-headed serpent with its mouths serving as holders, one short, fat, incense stick each.

Jade closed the door without bothering to step in. She knew she wasn't going to have much to do with that room.

And so she had moved on, down the stairs accompanied by the feeling of being watched.

Jade decided while the title "room of creation" was technically accurate, "hobby room" would have been a better choice.

Like the library, it circled the central stairwell/elevator shaft, taking up a full level of the tower, and had no windows. She was starting to wonder if the only window was the one in her bedroom.

The _Queen_'s bedchamber, she reminded herself.

As for the room she was in now, it was less elegant than the study/meditation chamber and the two level-encompassing library. Wood panel floors with faded blue mats and walls concealed by paper such a pale shade of blue it was almost white.

Unpainted but varnished wood cabinets lined the walls at regular intervals along the outer wall with a low table across from each cabinet in the center aisle. It was clear along the inner walls as Jade walked through the room.

It was much less tidy than the other rooms, far more lived in, which Jade couldn't help but be interested in. Most of the tables had drawings on them. Whether they were ink drawings still laid out on sumi-es or full color landscapes in progress on other tables. One was littered with origami animals.

Jade stopped to inspect the origami table. There were six origami animals on the table. Three cranes, a design she had never seen before, a snake, an origami bear on all fours, and…

'What is this supposed to be? Guess little miss royal high and mightiness messed this one up,' Jade thought snidely. This may be Shendu's fault, but the Queen was an evil overlord of some kind, so Jade was not about to pass up a chance in rib her in absentee.

She thought the folded collection of triangles was maybe a headless bird. Grinning, she pressed down on the highest end of the origami critter. And sent it flipping into the air. Pulling her hand back, it landed right side up.

"A grasshopper," Jade muttered; after seeing it in action, the shape clicked into place.

Feeling like the missing queen had somehow shown her up, she went to the next table, and frowned at what she saw. She recognized what was on the sheet of paper laid out, and looking to the neat stack nearby and a book set aside on the table confirmed it.

'Calligraphy, the most boring hobby ever in the history of anything,' Jade frowned, picking up the book.

'Who had enough time on their hands to obsess over getting characters just right by standards made by dead, boring old men?' Jade wondered in exasperation.

Moving on, she left the tables to inspect the cabinets. To her surprise, the first one she came to was locked. She considered giving it another jerk, but thought better of it. The Queen would know about locked cabinets after all.

The next one wasn't locked; it had three shelves, though only the lowest one, within her reach, was stocked. It had a set of small bristly brushes in a ceramic white jar, several books whose bindings bore no titles, and a small wooden box.

Curious, Jade pulled out the box, and brushed off the dust on top of it.

'Guess Queenie didn't think much of this. I like it already,' Jade thought. Tucking the box under her arm, she closed the cabinet and took her prize to the nearest empty table. Settling on a convenient plush cushion, she set down the box on the table. Undoing a simple brass latch, she opened the box.

"Oh," Jade said.

Lying snug in the little box's silk-lined interior was some kind of instrument. Picking up the egg-shaped enameled clay instrument, she inspected it. Thankfully it wasn't blue, but rather a light green with gold flecks on its smoothed surface. There were six holes, not counting the two meant for the mouth and air to escape.

'Four holes for fingers, two for thumbs, and the mouth piece on the big end,' Jade analyzed the instrument.

"Tsuchibue," Jade stated. She pondered for a moment if she had seen one somewhere or if that was another bit of unwelcome head filler.

Determined not to dwell on that, she blew into the tsuchibue. The note was high and shrill – Jade winced at the sound.

Covering the thumbholes, she gave it another blow. The note was high, but also crisp and clear, not the least bit painful.

Jade was experimenting with the different sounds the instrument made when a Samurai Khan entered the room. He carried a tray with a small teapot and a single cup.

'Is there a tea pot for every occasion of the day?' Jade wondered. The samurai set down the tea tray and stood at attention.

"JoōHeika, Hiruzen-sama wishes you to know that the Circle will not require your presence further this week. He expects General Kamisori of the Reza Tribe to arrive in four days time. General Sanshobo of the Kamikiri Tribe is expected to begin his journey from the Shrine of Shades to instruct you on the ceremony shortly thereafter," the samurai told her.

"I see, that is well," Jade kept it brief. He bowed at his waist and withdrew, closing the door behind him.

Jade replaced the tsuchibue in its container before pouring herself a cup of tea.

Well, the good news was, she wouldn't have to bluff her way past the Generals like she had earlier anytime soon. Though it seemed Hiruzen, as her bodyguard, had full access to her. And the other Generals could probably approach her by appointment or something. Still, an improvement over that throne room, though.

Then the bad news. Two more Generals were coming. And one was going to be tutoring her for this ceremony coming up. If it was as easy as Hiruzen claimed, why was a VIP like a General coming to tell her how to do it?

Draining her teacup, Jade wracked her brain for a solution. Given the weakness of this body and the paranoid level of security around her, escape was hardly an option.

So the best she could do was research, find some way to train up this body some, and wait for that golden opportunity to bust out of this gilded cage.

Once she was finished with the tea, it was back to the library. She needed to read up on this ritual.

888

That turned out to be easier said than done. The Dewey Decimal System was seemingly lost on Shadowkhan. The fact many of the books and scrolls had to be opened up just to see what they were about made it all the more time consuming.

She couldn't help but notice the black bound book on a pedestal in the corner, complete with a small wood staircase for helping her read it. The thing was nearly as big as she was tall.

That book may have answers, but she had quickly decided on it as a last resort. She didn't want to think too much what would be singled out like that in a dark queen's private library.

All in all, her meticulous search, careful not to make a mess that would arouse suspicion, covered maybe a tenth of the library. She hadn't found anything more on rituals. Poetry, haikus, herbology, origami, biographies of people she had never heard of, a listing of relics associated with the Kami Tsukiyomi*, the mystic uses of shellfish, and even one on the courtly fashions of _Heian-Kyo_ under some Emperor!

It hadn't proven a complete waste though, as the book she had set down on a library table attested to.

"The Conquest and Administration of Shikoku, by the 14th Ozeki," Jade read the title page aloud. Opening it up, she was surprised at the flowing script filling the pages. It was clearly a scholar's work; magic was no substitute for a printing press, it seemed.

"The 14th Ozeki," Jade repeated aloud. She recalled from somewhere that it was a custom in old Japan for people to change their names as they advanced in social ranks. She wondered if Ozeki was a title, or maybe homage to some venerated Sumo General.

Putting a hand to her mouth, Jade suppressed a yawn. It had been a long day, quite easily the most stressful one of her life; she was rather okay with it being over, she admitted.

Apparently taking books from the library was no problem; no one made an appearance to object, anyway.

So she made her way up the stairs with the book and entered the bedchamber. Setting the book down on the table she had eaten her breakfast at, she opened it to the first page and began reading.

"The production of this land in the aftermath of the destruction of its irrigation system by sabotage by surviving samurai has yet to recover. Yet in place of irrigated crops, the herding of livestock…" Jade read, eyes drooping.

If she had any doubts as to whether the current Ozeki was the author of this book, they were as dead as doornails. She wouldn't have believed you could make reading about a war as interesting as watching paint dry, but he had done it.

"The Conquest and Administration of Shikoku and its Economic Transformation and Integration into the Empire of Shadows" was without a doubt the most mind-numbing thing she had ever had the displeasure of reading. Even the accounts of slaves taken versus executions hardly stirred her from the study-inspired stupor.

She slammed the book shut with a thump. And as if in answer, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," she practically snapped.

The door swung open and a samurai walked in carrying a tray, followed by another samurai. Jade pushed the book aside to make room for the tray. When it was set down she saw it had a single cup of green tea and a plate with four small buns on it.

The other samurai walked past her and placed a folded cloth on her bed. They bowed to her, their tasks done, and withdrew after extinguishing most of the lamps.

Sniffing one of the buns, Jade took a bite out of it. They turned out to be stuffed with some kind of reddish paste that was mildly sweet.

'Guess I get desert after all. Good to be the Queen if you like to eat,' Jade thought, finishing up the pastries and tea. Getting up, she walked over to the large bed and pulled off the cloth that had been brought.

Letting it unfold, she saw it was the night robe from before. Or at least one that looked just like it.

"So, time for bed," she muttered. Going behind the screen she undressed, slowly, careful to not rip any of the exotic garments. Even under a more watchful eye, her hands eerily knew what do, and before Jade knew it she was replacing the hairpins and other accessories in the cabinet.

With a sigh, she picked up the ornate hairbrush and ran it through her hair, glancing to the mirror. She stopped midway through a stroke – she was not going to pamper her hair like this. The Queen's hair, whatever.

Meaning to slam the offending brush down, she instead returned it to its place, and found herself looking at it with a strange feeling in her stomach.

'Sweets before bed,' Jade dismissed.

Blowing out the light by the mirror, she made her way to the bed and scooted to its head. Sliding her too small body under the blankets of the too big bed, she settled in. Jade was dreading how long it would take her to get to sleep with all the thoughts ricocheting around in her skull.

She drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep within a minute, snoring peacefully in the darkened tower room.

:::Honshu:::

The road heading to Tobe was of well-packed dirt; the ruts of wagons were light impressions, showing how recently the daimyo had bestirred himself to the highway's upkeep. The path it cut through the forest and weaving through the hills was as broad and true as any country road could be in these times.

The ease of the passage it allowed was nearly matched by the fine views it offered in the hills. As such, the road was well traveled, with many inns along its length for not only the commerce between the castle town and its vast domain, but also trade from other domains.

At the moment, the road was fairly deserted, and the serenity shattered by a man's cry.

A palanquin of fine, if not superb, make sat in the center of the road, its bearers resting at the roadside as a middle-aged nobleman with graying hair and a double chin stood beside it. He watched with a smile as three samurai wearing mon* to match the one adorning his fine hakama kicked a woodcutter around the road.

"Enough," the noble said, raising a hand. Two more samurai from his escort fell into step behind him as the aristocrat made his way to where the peasant panted and spat blood onto the dirt. A piece of the dirty and bloodied man's load was in the noble's path as he drew close. Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the piece of wood, he kicked it away with his geta.

He and his men roared with laughter when it struck the man in the side.

"Be grateful peasant – your lack of respect for your betters warrants death. But the blame I know lies not entirely with you. Lord Rokutaro is far too lenient with your kind, and demands such of his vassals. You forget your place, and he ensures his inevitable ruin as peasants becoming irreverent and lazy," the noble said to the moaning man.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me for my mercy? Do you require further instruction in the proper order of the world?" the noble demanded as the woodcutter pulled himself up. The man made to bow, when a whistle cut through the scene.

The noble and his entourage looked up the hillside. The trees had been cleared to deny bandits any cover, but tree stumps remained, clinging to the steep incline. On one such old stump, a man was crouched down, watching them.

He wore what looked to be faded peasant clothes, with a frayed green cloak covering much of him. His face was concealed by a kasa that was fraying around the edges.

The two escorting samurai immediately stepped in front of their lord, ready to draw their blades.

"This is such a beautiful day. The sun is bright and warm, the wind is gentle, the sky so blue with a light spread of fluffy clouds. Why would men choose to spill blood on such a day as this?" the man asked in a light, somewhat mournful tone.

The noble sneered as he gave a slight nod to one of his samurai. Keeping his eyes on the strange commoner, he stepped past his men, giving his best sneer.

"This lowly woodcutter, he showed me disrespect. Me! An envoy sent to speak with the great Lord Rokutaro himself," the envoy declared.

"Good manners are very important. Though I suppose it is also rude to beat up strangers who pose you no threat," the stranger mused.

"Manners? An unwashed commoner has no place lecturing his betters on manners. And I can't help but notice…" the envoy smirked. Looking past the man, he watched one of his samurai quietly descend the hill, sword drawn, behind the stranger.

"You have also failed to bow to me!" the noble shouted.

"Run!" The woodcutter yelled. He cried out as one of the samurai kicked him in the side, sending him sprawling again. The samurai all drew their swords; the stranger put a hand to his chin, watching them.

"This reminds me of a song. But which one?" the stranger wondered.

"You can ask Lord Enma," the samurai sneaking up behind him said, raising his sword for a strike.

"THAT'S IT!" the stranger shouted for joy. Standing up, suddenly he whipped off his cloak, sending it over the sneaking samurai's head. Stepping aside as he pulled something from behind his back, the samurai's blind strike missed and sent the warrior off balance, stumbling down the hill.

The stranger pushed his hat back, letting it fall to rest behind his head, held by a string. His face was plain, showing signs of middle age through small smile wrinkles and stubble. His eyes seemed to gleam with joy while he smiled and ran a hand through long unruly hair. There was even a small yellow wild flower tucked behind his left ear.

He plucked at a Heike Biwa* on a strap that had been behind his back. The instrument was well worn, with strange symbols painted on it, and a small silver charm glinted in the light, dangling from its neck.

Humming, he strummed a few notes, seeming oblivious to the samurai advancing up the hill.

"Ohhhh!

"Oh Mr. Samurai, don't draw your sword today!

"The rain will rust its edge, the sheen will fade away!

"The keenest blades are in theirs sheaths, and there they should stay.

"So please Mr. Samurai, don't draw your sword today!" the minstrel sang, his deep and unsophisticated voice a strange accompaniment to the music from his fingers.

The samurai could not help but stop for a moment at the beautiful music coming from the stringed instrument. As their target seemed to blur they blinked, and he was gone.

"Where did he go?!" the leading samurai demanded, climbing onto the stump.

"My geta!" the nobleman shouted, staring in shock at his bare feet; even the socks were gone! Blinking, he reached inside his hakama, and his face began to redden.

"I've been robbed!" he roared.

The samurai soon realized their own money was gone as well. And while they searched the hillside, a newly rich woodcutter and a minstrel with a new pair of geta sang their way down the road to Tobe.

888

The sun was shining on the meadow, with its waving grass and rundown shack. A dozen horses – many of them old and less than well cared for – stood tied between two poles by a rope as several of their owners lounged by the doorway, passing around a sake gourd.

The bandits wee a shabby looking lot, bearded or unshaven; the only things that looked cared for were the swords at their belts or the bows and quivers laid nearby on the grass.

"Just one gourd – the boss is getting stingy," one of them complained. As he spoke, an arrow zipped through the air, severing one end of the tethering rope.

"He's trying to ration; he knows there will be Hell to pay if we run out of sake," another answered.

"What gives? With all these raids, we should have enough of everything," the first objected.

"The peasants around here are dirt poor, and we've been here awhile. We already took anything worth taking. Even the women are ugly here," another lamented. Another arrow took the remaining end of the tether.

"The boss should take us south. I hear even the peasants are rich there; one raid and we could probably retire."

"Don't be a fool! The Shadowkhan are to the south."

"They aren't even on Honshu!"

"Because they fear Lord Rokutaro! Would you risk facing the warriors of a man who can turn back the shadows that walk?" the bandits argued.

An arrow grazed across an old stallion's rump, leaving a shallow but long cut.

The horse whinnied, rearing up, its panic immediately spreading to its fellows. One of the bandits spat his sake as the horses ran off, still tied together.

"Shit! Which of you idiots-" the man with the gourd shouted. He was silenced as an arrow tore through his neck. Falling to the ground, the clear sake ran out of the gourd, mixing with the blood.

"What-" another said, before an arrow sank up to its fletching into his chest.

The boss burst out of the hut at the commotion. A ronin clad in beat up armor with well-trimmed sideburns, his nostrils flared, looking out at the horses. Drawing his sword he leveled it at his shocked men.

He opened his mouth to bellow something, and an arrow passed between his teeth.

888

The archer reached back to his quiver and notched another arrow as the village headman shielded his eye from the sun. From a hilltop, they looked down on the meadow, watching the distant men drop one by one.

"We are forever in your debt," the elderly peasant bowed his head.

"Yes, you are. Hmm, I have killed the leader and four others. It's time to let my men handle this," he said, loosing the arrow. Watching the arrow find its mark, he nodded and lowered his bow.

"But why, when you can fell men as a hunter slays deer?" the headman asked.

"Swords need to be sharpened, or they loose their edge. The same is true of men. They were ronin of no small talent when I hired them; if they die at the hands of panicked, leaderless bandits, it's their own fault," the archer shrugged.

The archer was not dressed like a warrior; he wore an elegant hakama of purple and yellow with a gold ring adorning each hand. His hair, silver streaked, was long and pulled back, but not in a topknot.

He walked away from the hillside; after a moment's hesitation, the villager followed him.

"Will your samurai be taking the spoils then, my lord?" the headman asked as the archer reached his horse.

"I am no lord, merely a humble merchant, who has prospered by virtue of talent and determination.

"Take the spoils for yourselves, the horses too. You will need some capital to recover from the raids – it's not like your daimyo will help you.

"All I ask is that you remember, Rosuto Kahei and Lord Rokutaro of Tobe," the merchant said, mounting his fine brown mare.

"At the very least we must host you and your men," the headman insisted.

"So be it, but not for long. Once my men are rested, we ride for Tobe," Rosuto smiled down at the peasant. Without another word, the merchant rode off, leaving the headman to motion with his arms. A large group of peasant men armed with scythes, hoes, and crude spears moved to the crest of the hill.

* * *

Japanse Terms & Definitions

_Sumi-E_: A box containing brushes, ink sticks, paper, and a securing surface for the paper. Used for ink painting.

_Tsukiyomi_: The Moon Kami, opposite to Ameratsu the Sun Kami, and brother to Susano.

_Tsuchibue_: "Earth Flute" a traditionally clay rounded flute. A Japanese instrument, it is similar to the Western ocarina in form and function.

___Heian-Kyō:_ A former name for the city of Kyoto_._

_Mon_: A badge/crest belonging to a clan.

_Heike Biwa_: A small version of the traditional Japanese instrument known as a biwa. Due to its small size, it was often associated with traveling musicians.

_Nonki's Song_: A folk song that featured in Stan Sakai's "Usagi Yojimbo" series, specifically the short story "Saya".

**Author Announcement:**

_Greetings, and welcome to the continuation of the very first Project Dark Jade story._

_I know many of you are aware I announced my plan to adopt this story after Queen of All Oni was finished. However, certain events, including my involvement in a car crash, motivated me to speed it up. The crash went well, all things considered – no one was injured despite damage to the cars. Still, I was driving home on the same route I used for years, and was almost there. Only for it to suddenly go horribly wrong._

_So along with my resolution to finish at least one of my ongoing stories this year, I decided to get a start on this story._

_Before anyone asks, I will not be adopting Nocturne's other beloved work, "My Big Sister the Spider". I simply don't have the spark for that fandom, and unlike Queen I lack extensive insider information to guide me in following Nocturne's footsteps. I am sorry to leave it hanging – that story is what brought Nocturne and me together, and therefore the reason my JCA stories and Project Dark Jade exist._

_It was while discussing Sari's fall to darkness I brought up my idea for a Shadowkhan Jade return and lamented how I could only find two stories on the subject. Neither of which I felt truly addressed the potential of the scenario. Nocturne asked why I didn't do one then. I explained I had no idea how to change Jade back, and threw out some random scenarios; to demonstrate a good start of darkness was easier said than done in this situation._

_Well, got hoisted by my own petard in regards to Wong awakening Tarakudo, and so events began to unfold._

_Nocturne came up with this story, Queen of Shadows, while helping me develop Queen of All Oni. I took a quick shine to it, and as a result of our collaboration it was the first PDJ installment to go up._

_PDJ was his idea as well, though I came up with the name. To address a seeming lack of good Jade/darker JCA stories we decided to throw our collaboration open to the public. In the hope that just as we had built off each other, the Project would inspire and assist other writers while helping post their work on the site._

_Nocturne went on to come up with Jade Dragon and the Jade Crossover Project (Shadow of the Titans), again with my assistance._

_And of course Nocturne vanished, only to reappear and then vanish again to this day. Even his Deviantart page is silent, with no reply to any number of messages._

_But before he vanished again, I secured permission to carry on the work in his absence, and I still have the PM threads and other notes from our brainstorming and discussions backed up on flash drives and my personal computer. And so I have carried on._

_This story I have held back on. Part because of my own load, and perhaps more because I held out a hope he would return to finish it._

_I still hope for his return, but further delays just might mean the great story we created together will never see itself completed and released._

Sorry for the long author's note. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and find me a somewhat acceptable successor to this story.

Long days and pleasant nights to you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **JCA! Not mine! You no sue please!

_**Queen Of Shadows**_

_**A Jackie Chan Adventures fanfiction**_

_**Written by Eduard Kassel**_

_**Created by Nocturne no Kitsune**_

_**Beta'ed by Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_

_**Adopted from Nocturne to finish what he began.**_

_Summary: Last chapter, Jade maintained her role in impersonating the Queen as she sought to uncover the secrets of the Shadowkhan fortress. Continuing to fool even the personal bodyguard of the missing queen, Jade began to discover more about the life and seeming role she has stepped into. But will this knowledge bring her the answers to how she can escape this time and place?_

_And unbeknownst to her, powerful humans from various classes and styles are converging on the castle-town of Tobe._

_Warnings: Blood, light-to-mild violence, and possible light gore and cursing. If you're not one to like mental and moral issues, then this might not be for you._

_Rated: T_

* * *

_Chapter Four: The Role of Royalty_

The room was large and square, with blue paper wall panels held in dark wood frames. Much of it was taken up by a perfectly round basin sunk into the floor, filled almost to its grey stone lip with a steaming green-grey liquid.

A lump rose from its center, forming into the shape of a girl's head. Glowing eyes opened, obstructed by hair pasted to Jade's face. Pulling the wet hair out of her face, Jade slowly kicked her way from the too-deep-to-stand center to the shallow edges.

Reaching far enough to walk, she let herself drift on her feet, looking at the screen that had been erected to surround the entire bath. They called it a bath, but it was almost a small swimming pool at her size.

Lifting a green-coated hand, she rubbed her cheek. The green liquid was wonderfully warm, and had a strange, grainy, feel to it. It was as if just moving through it was slowly scrubbing her body.

She had been surprised when the ninja who brought her breakfast afterward had asked if she was ready to take her bath. Evil Queens did not take baths in her books. And she had better things to do. But it was another case of not quite daring to test the royal weight in actual decisions.

To her surprise, the bathhouse was actually in the main fortress, taking up most of a courtyard that seemed very small, with only a short walk over cobblestones from a stately corridor to the door to this one room.

He had then asked what scenery she would prefer. On a whim, she had asked for mountain forest, only for him to nod and clap. Two Sumo Khan had come from somewhere, carrying folded screens as tall as themselves. Before she realized it, they had surrounded most of the steaming bath with the screens. Bowing, they had withdrawn through the door, only for it to reopen and admit a sumo with a blue sash across his massive chest and a half mask revealing a shaved head.

That one had carried in and deposited what Jade recognized as one of her royal outfits. He placed them inside the screen and waited.

She must have waited a beat too long.

"Is there anything else General Ozeki's tribe can provide for your cleansing pleasure?" the sumo officer (?) had asked.

"No, this will do quite well," she told them. She had stepped within the circle of screens, only for it to be closed behind her.

And was surrounded by a painting of forested mountains. It was so real, yet unmistakably a painter's creation at the same time. Stylized clouds drifted before her eyes, birds took flight alone or in flocks. Even trees moved with the wind.

Stunned, she took in the wondrous sight for a bit before remembering she likely had a routine to hold to. Wrinkling her nose at the strange substance she was supposed to bathe in, she began to undress. She resisted the urge to scrunch her clothes and let her too clever hands fold them neatly.

Taking a deep breath, she had stuck her left foot into the bath. And the rest had followed naturally into the wonderful sensation.

It was only later she would appreciate and be a bit disturbed by how her mind drifted so lazily. No dwelling on anything or harsh thoughts. Just swimming and drifting around, appreciating the scenery and scrubbing herself with the potion every once and a bit.

Naturally, it couldn't last.

"Joo Heike, how's the green slime?" a man's voice broke her reverie. Jade jerked in surprise, trying to spin up, but in her position of drifting on her tiptoes it sent her head under the water as her legs failed to find purchase.

The dunk was a bit sobering; rather than popping right back up, she listened in the murky green. It sounded like he was… laughing?

Really?

Finding the floor with her feet, Jade stood up enough for her eyes and nose to break the surface. She saw the intruder kneeling at the pool's edge, one fist planted on the floor.

He looked quite thin. His arms were long and not muscled like the other Shadowkhan, seeming almost scrawny. His face was almost perfectly triangular, coming to a purple-blue point. He was grinning wide, drawing attention to a thick mustache and a pair of prominent canines. His hair being pulled into a ponytail, revealing a sharp widower's peak, enhanced his appearance of being made of points. His attire looked to just be black and ninja style, save for steel gleaming at his waist that she could not quite make out.

"Your faithful General of the Reza, Kamisori the Swift, has returned!" he exclaimed. Jade glared at him; weren't they supposed to knock? And what about the screens that had been set up? She noticed a gap in the mountains and cloudy skies, revealing the blue paneled wall.

Standing up, hands balled into fists under the potion, she glared at him.

"Why didn't you knock?" she demanded.

"Why start now? And I must say, Joo Heike, you are developing quite well," the Reza General shrugged. Jade frowned in confusion at his last statement, and then realized, from the navel up, she was naked save for the potion residue running off her.

"Eiii!" she squeaked, ducking under the potion with a splash.

"What's this, tag-hahahaa!" he cried out as his head was jerked back.

Wide-eyed in surprise, he looked up into Hiruzen's growling face. The Yojimbo had grabbed the base of his ponytail, and was nearly pulling him onto his back with it.

"Ah, Hiruzen-dono, wonderful to see you again," Kamisori grinned.

888

Two Sumo Khan pulled the shoji doors leading into the bathhouse open. A second later, General Kamisori was flying out of it. The General hit the cobbles and rolled until he hit the courtyard wall with a thud.

The two sumo slid the door closed again as he picked himself up. Dusting himself off, he flashed a grin to the two stoic sumos, who crossed their arms and took one side step toward each other to block off the door.

"Well, that was different! But worth it. Maybe one of these days he will actually kill me. Oh well, time for paperwork! Don't want to waste time that should be spent enjoying a full Circle with ink-stained fingers, do I?" he asked the sumos. They did not look at him or respond.

"Ha, right, best get on that, don't go and sprout roots, you boulders," he called over his shoulder as he blurred out of sight.

888

"My Queen?" Hiruzen voice came from above the bath. Jade, even submerged, could hear him quite clearly; she was hoping to not have company after hearing someone throw the General out. Oh well, wouldn't do for him to "save" her from drowning.

Moving toward the lip, she rose to a kneeling position that put her head and neck out of the surface. To her irritation, soggy hair covered her left eye, so she had to pull it away. Hiruzen was kowtowing, looking at the floor. He was inside the ring of screens, which had been closed again, but he at least was not looking at her.

Sighing, Jade stood.

"That was rude of him," Jade told him.

"Do you want his head?" Hiruzen asked.

"No!" Jade shouted. Hiruzen sighed, and Jade was a bit surprised at her venom there. She should be pleased at getting back at the intruder, but the thought of him getting punished severely made her stomach queasy.

She was feeling a bit queasy in general, she decided, and she thought the bath was starting to cool, too. Hiruzen apparently picked up on this.

"Do you wish to dry and return?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am quite clean and refreshed," she told him in her queenly voice.

Stepping out of the pool using the steps ringing the edge, she lifted her arms as Hiruzen, with a towel, began to dry off the potion.

When the green stained blue girl stiffened, he stopped.

"My Queen, is there something wrong?" he asked. Jade shook her head and tried to loosen up as the male Shadowkhan toweled off her body.

'No, _the Queen's_ perfect, wimpy body, not mine. Still, what kind of girl goes to lengths for privacy only to let some guy towel her off like this?'

Thankfully, he stepped outside the screen when she was dry and let her change into a purple kimono with matching geta. Rather than the usual hairpins, she let her hand use a silk cloth to bundle up her still moist hair on top of her head.

Pushing the screen aside, she nodded to the sashed sumo from before and followed Hiruzen.

888

Hair dry and done up with pins again, Jade sat on one of the stone benches of what she assumed was the royal garden. She was literally on top of it, the blue geta with red straps sitting on the cobbles while she had swung her sock covered feet to rest on the stone with her legs folded up.

She looked up into the branches of the plum tree she was under. Plums were ripening in the branches, but she had a feeling they were still a ways off. She had tried early in her captivity to recall the seasons for the fruit trees here. But then realized they may be enchanted to always be growing fruit or something.

Sighing, she looked out across the gardens and the base of the tower. She had completed her exploration, and it had yielded nothing useful. The garden she was wary of, more than the tower. It was too easy to lose track of herself and get calm out here.

Like in the bath earlier, she needed to stay focused. One slip up and… she was not quite sure what, but it would not be good for a long and happy life.

Lifting her head from her brooding thoughts, she swung herself around on her bottom and lowered her feet back into the admittedly comfortable sandals.

'They would be more comfortable without the socks,' she insisted in her head. One of those fancier ninjas came into sight, walking as directly as the paths through the garden and rock gardens allowed. She made a point not to look at him – being interested in studying the tower instead of paying him the dignity of attention seemed very evil overlord-y.

When he kowtowed, she deigned to look at him.

"What business do you bring before me?" she asked, affecting boredom.

"The returned General Kamisori of the Reza tribe requests a formal audience to report to you," the shinobi (minister?) reported. Jade frowned; now the jerk bothered to do it like he was apparently supposed to? Wasn't this Queen supposed to be some revered goddess-queen or something?

"Tell him I will receive him after I have taken audience with the next General to return," she told him, not keeping her irritation from her voice. From her position, she could not see the surprise on the blue man's face, or the smile that replaced it.

"As Your Divine Majesty commands, so will it be," he told her. If he left any quicker than normal, Jade did not notice, looking at the tower with genuine interest. If she could not escape out here, she would have to really get into research with what she had at hand.

And, she decided, recalling the helpless feeling of being intruded on, it was time to stop mourning her lost prowess, and train.

888

The phrase "easier said than done" seemed to apply to Jade's circumstances far too well. She had set two goals for herself – to begin training her body, and researching to find anything useful in the library. Progress on both was poor to be complimentary.

Still unwilling to dare the big scary looking book, she had carried on just going through the assortment at random. Her hopes that some cool or at least useful knowledge would be at hand were dashed with the easiest to reach shelves, dominated by maps and scrolls and books dedicated to cartography. Oh, and a bunch of poetry books she practically discarded.

Oh, it wasn't that there was no information on the Shadowkhan, but she did not care to learn about the Great Mountain War, the Days and Era of Daigoro the Bold, or the architecture and physical philosophy of a stronghold. Or an apparently dead Queen's memoirs of going to China!

She needed something on the current problem. The problem with that being, she guessed the Queen was regularly updated on the war, so she would not have details lying around. Apparently, she wanted to read poetry and draw maps!

She didn't even want to think of the pathetic excuse for training.

She had cleared some room by moving a table in the hobby room, and had assumed some basic stances and strength building exercises would do the trick to get started.

"Started" was all it had amounted to. The stances were awkward, the Queen seeming to have never quite assumed such positions. But that had not been unexpected; Jade remembered being a beginner.

But once the exercises started to work up something like a sweat… it was like her energy was a tub and someone pulled the plug out of the drain. It was all she could do to not collapse in a heap. Then came the cramps.

Oh, by Jackie Chan's khaki pants, the cramps!

And so here she was, receiving another General, having made no progress in her great escape in the making.

She sat enthroned again. The same imposing table under the giant pedestal, and with Hiruzen standing at the foot and to the side of the stairs leading up to the important chair.

But this time, only one figure was waiting across from the table, two guards – escorts – at his back.

Bugs, specifically mantises – that was what these Shadowkhan reminded her of.

The General looked more human, in a way. It was like a mantis centaur; his upper body seemed human, wrapped in purple and black robes, with dark red beads draped across his chest and wrapped around his wrists, but below the waist it was a blue black bug.

Making matters worse, or better, his head was hidden under a basket-like mask.

"Sanshobo, General of the Kamikiri Tribe, Grand Keeper of the Shrines and First Master of the Rolls of Ritual; you are welcome once more into the presence of royalty."

The four insect legs bent and he bowed deeply, putting his basket out of sight beneath the table.

"Oh, divine 97th descendant of the progenitor Kagehime, this unworthy one is honored beyond his ability to say to once more be allowed into your presence," he said. His voice had a clicking quality to it. Was that the right way to put it? Anyway, it made her think the basket was a good idea.

"Please rise at least a little. We would not be seen as if we were taking to a table, however fine it might be."

"This unworthy one wishes to know, shall we begin the lessons soon? The time for ritual draws near, despite the others' tardiness," the Kamikiri General asked. Hiruzen answered for her.

"Yes, and do not so lightly berate your peers, shrine keeper. They serve the Empire in the war always; they will arrive on time and when their duties allow."

"Of course, most honored Yojimbo of Shinobi. My tribe is ever at the Royalty's service, I would remind you."

"General, your report, if you please," Jade frowned, interrupting what looked like an old argument. Granted, it was impressive that this Sanshobo was willing to practically challenge Hiruzen; the others all seemed to defer to him.

The bug man called her a bunch of flowery names, not all of which struck her as aging well from whenever they were given. What was with the peach theme?

Thankfully, his report was fairly light on atrocity. He skimmed past the seeming support role his men had on the front to tracking down human magic users not aligned with the Empire and spying on those who were. Oh, and the status of a bunch of shrines and the scrolls and artifacts there. Hmm, more scrolls and potential magic weapons might help her cause.

"Is there anything you believe would be useful to me and the Empire?" she inquired, trying to not sound too interested.

"Divine 98th, the magics in our keeping are too vulgar and masculine to be allowed to linger in your divine presence. Your priests and monks stand ready to harness what may be useful, and seal what is neither or superfluous."

Was that genuine, or butt kissing? No, she had a fanatic on her hands, it seemed. Well, it was bound to happen, Jade guessed.

Still, those lessons should at least shine some light.

"I want to begin the lessons as soon as you are ready. In the meantime, which book out of all in my possession would you recommend I study to prepare?" she asked. She made it sound like she was testing him. Big Bads do that kind of thing.

"The History of Eternal Shadow, the most sacred text of all," he answered swiftly.

She just knew he was talking about that big scary book. Drat.

888

General Ozeki was doing one of his favorite things – sitting in his grand office, doing his paperwork, while drinking a fine sake, warmed to just the right temperature. It wasn't the paperwork itself he enjoyed; it was the feeling of creating order out of chaos. Understanding, unlike his more hands-on colleagues, how processing this information and sending appropriate orders or redirecting it to the proper posts caused order to replace chaos with greater efficiency.

Even among his own tribe, it was preferred to do the jobs rather than oversee; he had been chosen, due to his talent and willingness to step back and see the big picture, to become the new Ozeki. And he felt it was no exaggeration that no other Shadowkhan was better suited to converting their conquests from territories with varying levels of desolation into a productive empire.

He frowned, considering the latest reports from the slave masters in the east. Tsume was causing trouble, as usual. That glutton and his tribe were eating more slaves than their quota allowed. The Queen was too intimidated by the savage to rein him in, and it was the policy of the Empire that the tribes no longer fight among themselves save for duels. And Tsume's men would defeat his in fair combat, and perhaps even eat them!

"What is it this time? An invasion, pirates?" Kamisori asked from the mat he lounged on. It was opposite Ozeki's low-lying desk, squeezed between two rows of the scroll shelves that held Ozeki's records. He also noted the Reza had taken the bottle of sake.

"Nothing so exciting; merely an outbreak of pests cutting into supplies. I will need to request Kuro to increase his efforts. It is so infuriating when the mindless disrupt the plans of the thinking," Ozeki lied somewhat.

"Infuriating? I don't think you would be furious if I set you on fire. And do you really never get anything exciting, or do you just invent boring problems to get on my nerves?" Kamisori demanded.

"Would I do something so inefficient as lying?" Ozeki asked.

"Yes, if it was more efficient than honesty.

"By the way, what is with the 98th? She is acting strange, don't you think?" Kamisori asked.

"Hmph, stress no doubt. It is the Ritual, after all, and her mother wasn't able to prepare her for it. Not since the time of Daigoro has a Queen died so far before her time as the 97th did," Ozeki admitted.

"Still, she let Hiruzen throw me out!"

"I understand that in most species, females take exception to male intruders in their baths."

"Well, true, but normally she gets surprised; then calls the old man off. Then I tell her about where I have been and what I have been doing. And when I get dismissed he goes in to grumble while I leave."

"I told you not to become accustomed to liberties; perhaps she is outgrowing your foolishness. Tread with care – many dislike your familiar nature with our goddess," Ozeki warned.

"Well, I dislike keeping our most sacred member locked up like some exotic bird in the Mikado's court. Hiruzen I trust with that power, but…"

"The paranoia is well founded – these are not the old days, the sooner you embrace the new order like the rest of us, the better."

Kamisori looked around them at the paperwork and took a swig from the bottle. His drink done, he put it back on the desk next to the saucer.

"It's not that I don't believe in the 96th's ambition, I just wonder if you all appreciate the cost of it. Thanks for the sake, excellent vintage, as always," the Reza said. Blurring out of slight, the wind he kicked up stirred the papers on the desk. Ozeki smacked them down with one hand while picking up a brush with the other.

He doubted Kamisori believed in his own fears. The Queen was absolute; no male would ever try to undermine her authority. That would be a sickeningly human act.

888

Jade did not like taking her lesson in the library. One, it kept her from an excuse to see more of the fortress. Two, having a crazy guy whose lesson plan was hindered by a need to go on at length about how awesome she was just might put her off the one productive place she could go.

At least it looked like she was finally getting some answers to the much talked about ritual.

So she hadn't worked up the nerve to open the big scary book? Last time she was near something like it, she ended up here. What might happen this time – back into a monkey on a world ruled by monkeys?

Taking her thoughts from simian warlords, she watched as Sanshobo rolled out a scroll on a cleared table for her to see. It showed a circular pattern dominating the piece, with eight characters surrounding one she recognized; it was the only one written in red. "Queen", and she could assume from the ones she recognized that the characters stood for each of the gathering Generals.

"As with your mother, the Ritual will take place in the Court of Beginnings. Under the light of the sacred half moon, when merciful Tsukiyomi balances light and dark, the time agreed upon between him and Kagehime during the Ordeal of the First Hiruzen.

"All subsequent rituals should take place there. But as you know, not all Generals will be required after your first time. Indeed, such an assembly may not happen again in your reign," Sanshobo told her.

"Subsequent rituals?" Jade asked, hoping her affected irritation covered her surprise at this return. The monkish Khan bowed his head again.

"But of course. Naturally, you will excel and produce many new Shadowkhan when the Generals put their chi into you. But the race must be renewed as more men fall and as we hope to increase our race's power and might through numbers."

"Chi, into me?" Jade choked.

"Yes, the elegant art of a higher race's reproduction, as each tribe's essence returns to the pure shadow chi that exists only in a mature female of our race. And from the corrupt base male chi and the pure divine female shall come dozens of new – Joō Heika!" Jade heard him yell as she fell back, the world going dark.

Not bad day. _Worst_ day.

888

The first thing Jade noticed as she revived was the bad smell. She could feel her face wrinkling at the heavy scented smoke that seemed to be hanging around her. The buzzing, chanting noise stirred her; eyes opened up to an unfamiliar ceiling of beams and vaults. Sitting bolt upright, she saw she was in a large rectangular chamber, surrounded by chanting Mantis Khan, working cords of beads over their arms.

'What the-?' she thought, wide-eyed in shock at the scene.

"The foul spirits have been banished, she is awakened. Praise to the Queens before, Kagehime, and the Prime Patron Kami!" Sanshobo called. The Shadowkhan bowed their heads and picked their chants up to another degree, and it sounded like someone was ringing a chime nearby. Jade tried to scoot back, but her hands found empty air. Clutching the edge, she realized they had put her on a pedestal.

A _literal_ wooden pedestal! This somehow seemed familiar, in an irritating sort of way. Regardless, she stood up carefully, looking around at the strange Shadowkhan muttering chants and clinking beads.

A section of the wall slid aside, revealing itself to be one of those doors that just look like more wall. Hiruzen stepped through and the chanting stopped.

"You are well then, my Queen?" the Yojimbo asked.

"Yes, an unusual fluke. I wish to retire to the tower for the day," she told him. Hopefully he took the hint that such a move would not include these freaks. Who responds to a fainting spell like this?

'Shit, what am I doing fainting, just because of… crap.'

"One more thing, I have a task for the Kamikiri tribe if they are up to it," she announced as the bugs made way for the advancing shinobi.

"Oh, Your Divine Grace, that you would deign us worthy-" Jade cut him off before he could get started.

"I believe it is time the royal library was reorganized. I desire an efficient structure of distribution, by category of knowledge contained ideally. And you shall do this while I am not in the library so as to not disrupt my routines, is that within your capabilities?" Jade asked. The basket masked mantis seemed to swoon as he turned it into praise.

"Great Queen, 97th Descendant, you honor these unworthy ones far…" Sanshobo praised her. He was still going strong when Hiruzen carried her out in one arm and closed the door behind them.

"Your Majesty, excuse the familiarity, but I believed you may wish to not exert yourself," the Yojimbo told her, four more of his shinobi falling into step around them, more mantises were watching out of alcoves in the hall they were walking down.

'Did they take me to their wing of the fortress or something? Creepy! Note to self, watch out for basket head,' Jade frowned.

"It's quite alright, my yojimbo. Have the Book of Eternal Shadows brought to my personal chamber. And dinner," she ordered him.

888

Jade sat before the table in her… the Queen's room. The Book of Shadows, or something like that, resting on it. It looked out of place; she wished she had not asked it be brought here. If it was still down there she could at least leave it behind – if she wanted it gone now, she would have to ask someone to take it. She thought she could have hauled it off before all this, with some difficulty.

The Queen's body was not up to it, she knew that much.

She touched the latch, wondering if she was supposed to know where the key was. A jolt of static shock made her pull her hand back. The latch fell away, and before her eyes, the book opened itself.

She read the title page:

"The History of Eternal Shadow, Created by the Seventh Queen, with the Aid of Hiruzen the First, to record the Race in its ages for the benefit of all royals thereafter.

"Here in are listed the Queens that came before and all those to come after, and the Yojimbos that watch over them and the Race.

"Herein are listed the Generals of the Tribes that are, were, and will yet be in their turns. Herein are the list of worthy names and stories of Shadowkhan.

"Herein the Rituals and Sagas will be recorded by the Queens yet to come.

"Guard it well, daughter of life and death, keeper of the shadows of the living and one day the dead.

"-The Seventh Queen of the Shadowkhan, with confidence and love for those to follow her."

Jade finished the reading and looked up.

"Wow, was that flowery, or can this thing tell the future?" Jade wondered. She didn't want to think about that last line from the long dead Queen. They called her the 98th Queen, so… wow.

Turning the page she was greeted by the visage of an imposing shinobi with white hair and amber eyes. It read Hiruzen, Shodaime Yojimbo, The First. He looked a good bit like the present Yojimbo, but he wasn't. He was holding out a peach with one hand while a dagger was held in the other at his waist.

Several pages later she found another picture. This shinobi had dark hair and looked a bit constipated to Jade's eye – certainly not as impressive as the current or first. Even if he _was_ planting his foot on top of a pile of very inhuman skulls, daggers in both hands.

"Nishi, Nidaime Yojimbo, The Oni's Bane," Jade read. It did not take as many pages to reach the next picture.

This was no ninja; it was a Reza this time. His arms were crossed, hands filled with lethal looking steel claw blades, and he seemed to lean against the frame of his picture, surf around his geta-wearing feet and a cleaved mountain looming in the background. There was some additional text under the picture.

It was different from the rest of the flowing characters, it seemed to have been added by a scholar of far less skill than the rest. Jade read it before moving onto the official looking text. She was amused at the thought of some queen or other scribbling in this book.

"Pride's strength and pride's wisdom to distant shores.

"The white bat's wings to carry homeward.

"The mountain falls and darkness ends.

"Drum and blade, alas never again."

"Daigoro, Sandaime Yojimbo, The Bold," Jade read. Something about the tribute tickled her memory. But she flipped on and felt a strange sadness that this Yojimbo had so few pages to him. It seemed too soon to come to the next Yojimbo.

A samurai this time, short sword drawn, hand on his katana, and much of his gaunt, scaly face hidden by a horned helm. It looked like a fortress was being built in the background; nothing near as grand as this fortress, though.

"Masaki, Yondaime Yojimbo, the Restorer," Jade read before moving on. More pages than Daigoro had, but still too few it seemed.

The next was another samurai. His background was unadorned blue, simply a bulky samurai with a shaved head, save for prominent sideburns, katana drawn and held at ready. The sideburns did not look good with the blue scales, she thought. He had green eyes, but they didn't look nearly as intense as Ikazuki's.

"Ikeda, Godaime Yojimbo, the Strong," Jade read his title. Fortunately – though she wasn't sure _why_ it was fortunate – Ikeda had plenty of pages, almost as many as the First Hiruzen. That brought her to a picture of the current Hiruzen, standing arms crossed with what she guessed was an outside view of the Fortress she currently was kept in as the background.

No title was given, simply his name and status as Rokudaime Yojimbo. Apparently you got the title after retirement.

He had served even longer than Ikeda, rivaling his namesake apparently. She wondered if he had gotten the name as an honor of some kind like the Ozekis seemed to? Or maybe he had just lived up to the name he had been given?

Anyway, after that it seemed to be the end of the Yojimbo section. Apparently the book did not tell the future after all.

She had intended to keep going until finding the information on the ritual, but was stopped by the heading of the next section:

"The Tragedy of Izanami and Kagehime, The Creation of Hiruzen, and the Birth of the Shadowkhan."

In the upper left corner a tree branch was drawn, a single peach growing on it, being plucked by a blue hand.

Giving herself a shake, Jade passed on by the myths. Knowing more about the Shadowkhan would help. Particularly the current Hiruzen, who was no stranger to the Queen she was impersonating. But right now, she needed to know what exactly they intended to do to her at this ritual.

Everything else could wait.

Passing by several more stories/histories – some looking interesting, others sounding dull – she reached the section on ceremonies and rituals. And finally, what she wanted was right in front of her.

"The Most Holy Rite Of Izanami for the Renewal of the Race of Shadow," Jade read the title written in elegant red characters. Looking at it, she recognized – from what she was thinking of as the "Queen" file – that these words had been written by someone very skilled in calligraphy applying all their skill.

Again, she thought it was wasted effort to make words seem fancier. Still, at least it was legible, unlike her encounter with the Demon Archive.

Under the title was a drawing of a half moon, the light side with the character for Queen written on it, the dark side labeled Izanami.

To her relief, the text was very straightforward. Apparently the long dead Queen who wrote it had wanted to leave clear instructions in the event of big talkers/poor teachers like those bugs.

_The Rite can only be conducted at the apex of a new moon. This allows Tsukiyomi the Moon to coerce the Queen of the Underworld to allow her living descendant to create new designated such nights, though offered little explanation to the first Queen beyond it being necessary._

Sounded like something one of the old gods would do, Jade thought.

_The light of the half moon must shine uninterrupted on the Queen, so the Rite has to be conducted outdoors. Storms would also render it unusable, as part of Susanoo-no-Mikoto's ongoing feud with the Race of Shadow. It is strongly advised to use magic to ensure the wrathful storm god does not interfere behind his brother's back._

_For the ceremony itself, the Queen must stand on a pedestal, preferably one made from peach wood. The first Rite requires all Generals to encircle her at the proper distance._

Here, a chart was included showing how many Generals warranted what radius in the circle.

_The ceremony should be held after the young Queen has her first chi climax, which is easily noted by all living Shadowkhan. At this time, the Queen is capable of not only producing the life sustaining shadow chi for the Shadowkhan race, but of mingling her excess with the chi of a tribal General to produce male offspring._

"Climax? Ewwww!" Jade wrinkled her nose. She was glad the Queen had gone though that before she got here.

_When the Queen's chi reacts to the moon, she must move chi into her shadow, forming into a circle around her feet. When the Generals connect their shadows to the circle, the Queen must then pull her shadow into her body. This will result in a brief period in which the body will be covered by the attached shadows, dulling all senses to the outside world._

_A chi rise will follow, which the Queen will direct into the shadows. It can be aided by visualizing water flowing out from a central point with a canal for each shadow._

_The shadows will react with the shadow chi, causing instability that will prompt a General to pull back his shadow. Once connection has been terminated, all other connections become untenable._

_The coating will retract and in the wake of the Generals' shadows, new shadows will be left behind. These will shortly form into fledgling males with functional knowledge but lesser wills._

_Fatigue will set in rapidly, along with a loss of balance and coordination. Remain standing until collected by Yojimbo, and ideally remain conscious until removed from public._

_If seeking to produce an heir, abstain from ritual for a minimum five lunar cycles, but do not exceed seventeen under any circumstances as excess may result in…_

Jade closed the book, not caring about the health advisory.

'Well crap on a bad day,' she thought, looking at the book. She clapped her hands loudly, and sure enough, a Samurai Khan entered the chamber through the door and bowed. Affecting disinterest, she waved at the book with two fingers.

"I am done with the Histories. Return them to their proper place in the room of knowledge," she ordered. The samurai seemed to hesitate, then bowed again.

"I shall send word to Hiruzen-sama at once to return it to its place," he said. Jade frowned; that was the first time they had not obeyed an order. Was only a General allowed to touch it? Or the Queen and the Yojimbo?

Anyway, after he left two ninja entered, carrying a table identical to the one the book was resting on. Behind them came two more, with trays of dishes and a large pot of tea. Setting the table down, her dinner was soon set a respectable distance from her current spot. She conceded to being impressed when they produced a mat for her to sit on before the table.

"Very good," she acknowledged with a nod.

As soon as she was alone, she went to the new table and poured herself some tea.

In addition to seeing the Shadowkhan had a history to go with these complications, she now had a real idea what the much talked about ritual was. At the very least it wasn't involving the birds and the bees talk that Jackie had unwisely delegated to Uncle.

She shivered a bit recalling that little chat with uncle. Had Jackie been getting back at her or the whole sock incident she sometimes wondered?

Anyway, Jade was happy she wouldn't actually be giving birth to anything; it was just some wacky spell to create new Shadowkhan. And she did not want to be a part of it regardless.

"Do I have a choice though?" she dared to wonder aloud. Delicately eating some noodles, savoring the rich flavor, she glanced back to the book. It said nothing about what to do in the case of failure. It did say she could abstain, if she wanted an heir. That was not in the picture.

Escape, then? She was all for taking stupid risks, really, even without Jackie and the others to back her up! But it was zero percent with these odds and all but her wits taken from her. She would have to increase her training.

Jade had been using the hobby room, pushing a table aside to make room, maybe there was more there she could make use if? She could use some of the long pieces of wood like a staff for training. Maybe get some of those locked cabinets unlocked to make sure there weren't some more destructive hobbies as options?

An annoying part of her mind demanded to know what difference a piece of wood would do when Hiruzen would either be frantically searching for his Queen, or looking to capture an impostor. And the other Generals weren't exactly pushovers, from what she could tell.

Escape would probably blow her cover, successful or not. Which would earn a torture chamber or worse. She wondered if the book had a section for penal codes, crime: impersonating the evil overlady?

Apparently she was a stress eater, or the Queen was. She had inhaled the dinner by the time Hiruzen arrived for the book. She remembered nodding to the entering shinobi and yawning at the warm fullness in her stomach.

Then she was blinking at the canopy of the Queen's bed and drifting into dreams of candles and mountains. The mountains were beautiful, clouds weaving through the trees. It was beautiful, not a wall in sight. She turned her face away and drifted along, a black cloud sharing the sky with the white clouds. It was pleasant to drift in he wind among the trees and peaks, and finally the dream faded to formless, soothing darkness.

_Southern Honshu:_

The young samurai held out his hands, stumbling when a large sake gourd was smacked into them. He was fresh faced, the saya sheaths on his belt smooth and unmarked with use, like him.

"Heh, weak, might as well be drinking well water. Hopefully there is something stronger inside," his leader said, wiping his mouth with the back of an enormous hand. Kneeling and practically crossing his arms, the boss ducked into the inn.

The samurai stepped back to join his fellows by the horses, him holding the sake, the others holding their swords at ready. The young man looked up at the clear sky and round at the forest that looked so beautiful today. His father had told him death could come under any sky. Still it was strange that so many would perish on a day blessed by kami so.

Men cried put in the inn; he heard a table topple. The building seemed to rattle with booming laughter as the sounds of battle rang out. Soon enough the sounds of battle gave way to cries of terror and pain.

The first bandit to emerge didn't even have his sword drawn. A samurai ran forward, cutting the man down before he even realized danger was outside as well as in.

Some were better prepared, others were wounded – all fell the same to the efficient unit of warriors. The last fell to his knees as the next samurai in the line up walked up to the raider, sword held at ready. Bowing his head, the fool raised his hands, clasped for mercy.

For his trouble, he lost his hands before his head.

"Hahahaha!" the boss laughed as he squeezed back out through the door. Smiling broadly, he held up his hands, revealing eight sake bottles held between his fingers and thumbs.

"Too late for the innkeeper and his wife. Such a shame, he always had such a good nose for sake. I think he wouldn't mind his avengers drinking down the last of his stock," the massive samurai rumbled. His great iron club was still strapped to his back, the swords at his belt.

Once again it seemed he had not needed to use his weapons, the young gourd carrier thought with awe.

The other samurai accepted the invitation, taking seven of the clay bottles to share among themselves. The commander took a horn from his belt and gave a blow, signaling the rest of the force. The young man looked back down the road, though he knew it would be some time before the others moved from camp to catch up with them.

"Here lad," the giant ordered, gesturing for the gourd keeper. He took a seat on the bench, which creaked under his weight. Not daring to share what little room remained, the younger man took his spot standing ready to serve his master.

"A fine fight, Gurando-dono," he bowed his head.

"No, just killing off some pests. They weren't all real bandits or ronin, either. Too well fed, and lacking that desperate feel ronin who fall in with bandits have. No doubt they were sent here to test the strength of the Shirogeta clan. Fools – the Shirogeta face the Shadowkhan and they think Lord Rokutaro will tolerate his so-called peers meddling?

"I would advise the lord of Tobe to let me reduce their castles to ruin for the impudence, but I think he wishes to go after a greater prize!" Gurando laughed.

He was taller than any man he had ever heard of outside of legend, nearly as tall as two men together! Everything about him was huge, from his powerful armor-clad legs, to thickly muscled arms and the tree trunk chest with its thick scarred and patched armor. His bald head was on display, a top knot barely peeking over the dome of his head from the remaining hair encircling it, and the ugly face with it often broken nose and dozens of tiny scars across it.

He was adorned with two ropes of plum sized stone beads crossing over his chest, and serving as bracelets around his wrists. Draining the bottle, he raised it and shattered it on the ground.

"Drink up that gourd, boy, I want to keep that fine taste for awhile.

"Drink wisely men! It is time for Gurando Botsuraku to return to Tobe at last!" the huge samurai laughed.

_Empire of Shadows Territorial Waters:_

The captain looked out over the bow of the ship, taking in the sun rising over the waves, revealing the coat of Shikoku. Feared waters; men were no longer permitted to ride the waves they had once ruled so casually. His one eye drank it in as the light hit his weathered skin, tugged at his straw hat, and stirred the gold coins worked into his beard.

Putting the last of the pickled vegetable in his mouth, he crunched it casually in his teeth as he turned to look out over the deck. One of the helmsmen had survived and was at the ready in his new post. The other men were looting quietly, giving the dead from both sides to the sea, as was his law.

A very fine vessel indeed, well worth two ships and some well seasoned pirates to take.

He looked up at the sky blue sail; though it was folded, he could see the signs of the banner – a black sun with the kanji for "Shadow" written on it in red, with an ornate tree of gold in the corner. The banner of the Empire of Shadows, "death on the waves and wherever the waves touch."

They did not seem to understand that that title belonged to him, he thought. Other men might smile at the situation, but he did not. He descended the stairs to the main deck, his men pausing in their tasks to come to attention.

He glanced to the highest-ranking survivor. The man bowed crisply and gave his report.

"A full stock of the black powder captured, sir, and the thunderers seem to be in working order. Many fine grade weapons as well. The cargo hold has many riches; the log says they were raiding north under the Shadow Admiral's orders.

"One survivor, the captain."

The human captain moved past the officer to where four pike men stood ready, weapons lowered toward a dark spot along the railway.

The captain recognized one of the tentacled, legless Khan that served as the backbone of the Shadowkhan navy. This one was only half masked, revealing his grotesque face, and his garments, adapted from the standard uniform to a maritime appearance, showed him to be no mere commoner.

Four pikes pinned the Shadowkhan to the wood, all but one with a broken shaft, but still piercing him for all that. Its eyes narrowed at him and spoke in a gurgling, deep voice.

"You are the one who calls himself the Pirate King?" the monster demanded.

"Others gave me that title. I prefer the title I have earned, The Butcher of the Japanese Seas, Kyouaku Kirite," the captain told the monster.

"Why capture me? I will tell you nothing!" the Shadowkhan captain roared, before coughing.

"I know, but your capture proves a point to my men, as does the capture of this vessel," he answered the fury calmly.

"Hehehehe. You have made a fatal mistake. You only annoyed the mighty General-Admiral Kuro-Ri-Chi by taking the dregs of our fleet. But this insult will be avenged. In the name of the glorious and divine Queen of Shadows, he will bring destruction down on you wherever you run!" the Shadowkhan laughed. Kyouaku answered him in the unchanging calm tone.

"I am not running, I am fighting to win. As I was saying, men fear your kind, and forget that for all your derision for mortals, you die quite easily when men know how to fight you. Men would say it's more than mortals can do to capture one of you alive, or take a prize ship under your banner.

"Your Queen is divine? The gods are nothing to me, why should I fear one so weak it hides behind walls and armies that men can defeat?" Kyouaku asked, turning away.

"Scuuuum!" the creature raged behind him. He pulled his sword from its sheath, stepping aside as he turned. The pikes flying and his men screaming, the Shadowkhan lunged toward him, its tentacles hanging limp. As it passed through where he had stood, the curved steel cut through its neck, sending the head falling back.

Sheathing the sword, he heard the body hit the deck and walked on to the prow while his men panicked and began to calm.

"Helmsman! Take us to the rendezvous. We need something less conspicuous – we would not want to throw Tobe into a terror. This is not the time for me to inspire fear in men," he told his crew.

* * *

*Jade has stepped into the life 97th descendent of Kagehime. Kagehime herself is counted as the First Queen, which makes Jade the 98th Queen. Thus the two number Jade is referred to by.

**Author's Note:**

_Well here we have another chapter. Not much action still I am afraid. When Nocturne and I worked on this story we knew Jade would be forced to think more with problems not really solvable by butt whooping on her part. Which doesn't mean she won't get plenty of chances to show her awesome, but we will be seeing that keen mind of hers having to do more work._

_Anyway, when all Eight Generals arrive we get the ceremony and with it the Queen and thus Jade taking a more active role._

_But before that next chapter the much discussed Tobe will makes its appearance as we reach a scene years anticipated. Here is a clue: S.i.t.S._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own J.C.A..

_**Queen Of Shadows**_

_**A Jackie Chan Adventures fanfiction**_

_**Written by Eduard Kassel**_

_**Created by Nocturne no Kitsune**_

_**Beta'ed by Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_

_**Adopted from Nocturne to finish what he began.**_

_Summary: Last chapter, Jade meet two more generals. The fanatically devoted Sanshobo, and the irreverent Kamisori. More importantly after finally delving into the shadowkhan's most sacred writings she learns what is expected of her as queen. To mystically 'birth' new broods of shadowkhan, and she dreads the consequences of failure as much as success._

_Meanwhile, giant samurai and a pirate capable of sakying shadowkhjan singlehandely join the movement towards Tobe Castle._

_Warnings: Blood, light-to-mild violence, and possible light gore and cursing. If you're not one to like mental and moral issues, then this might not be for you._

Rated: T

* * *

_Chapter Five: Circles_

Wiping sweat off her brow, Jade replaced the makeshift Bo staff in the cabinet. Amazing what you could do with some woodworking tools, isn't it, she thought smugly. She had already switched out of her training outfit back into today's fancy kimono. She didn't think she had worn the same one twice yet; she wondered exactly how big the Queen's wardrobe was, wherever it was.

She snickered at the image of one of those imposing towers being revealed to hold nothing but row upon row of fine silk women's ware, with accompanying sandals and slippers.

'Hmm, I wonder if there is some poor Shadowkhan whose job is just to plan what I wear each day?' she wondered. Another laugh, imagining a Ninja Khan wearing some metro attire complete with a pink scarf as he browbeat a regular Khan for selecting a non-matching outfit.

She kept smiling as she sat down at the table her hairpins had been laid out at. It was still a bit eerie how her hands knew what to do styling her hair up, but getting used to it was preferable to an enduring freak out.

Deciding she was back up to snuff for being seen, she realized she was not ready to leave.

Her plan had been to take her tea and snack in the library while continuing her research on particulars of the ritual. Apparently, it involved a special outfit, and a lot of body paint too. Not that she cared about the particulars, but she was hoping a loophole was in there somewhere.

The point was, that with training such a hassle, it wasn't fun anymore. Or perhaps it was because it was so strongly tied to Jackie as an activity? Going through the motions only made her miss him more. The lack of a constructive or chiding reprimand when she messed up.

Contrary to appearance and popular opinion in the dark fortress, she was still Jade Chan, and Jade Chan was not an "all work and no play" kind of girl.

But despite being in the room of a thousand hobbies for shut-ins, she was stumped on what to do. Anything too physical was sadly out; she had to conserve her energy for training. And most of what she would have done otherwise wasn't invented yet.

The thought came to her as she took mental inventory of what she had found in the room of creation.

A bit of a longshot, but no harm trying, she concluded. Easily recalling which cabinet it was in, she proceeded to retrieve the partially undusted lacquered box. Returning it to the table, she knelt before opening it and retrieving the tsuchibue.

'Mom did want me to learn to play an instrument, at least until I managed to break the violin and the piano instructor practically kicked me out,' Jade thought, considering the instrument.

Covering all the holes, she blew out a low note, and went up a scale.

Well, it did have a pleasant sound. And since the Queen seemed to have nothing to do with it, there was no worry about it leading into more mental contamination.

On a hunch, she tugged on the silk lining with her free hand, and sure enough it was unattached at two corners, easily pulled back. Revealing a small paper pamphlet. Opening it up one handed confirmed her suspicion.

Songs, written out with tiny pictures indicating how many holes for each note, and symbols she guessed a key would explain the meaning of.

'Song of Shadow, Hiruzen's Lament, Glory of Spring…' Jade looked over some of the titles. Some were clearly Shadowkhan in origin, while others could have come from anywhere.

The Song of Shadow seemed fairly simply. Putting the opened pamphlet back on the table, she took a breath and moved her fingers into position for the first note of the Song of Shadow.

888

Thunder rumbled as the sky darkened over the forest, heralding the coming storm. Seven winged forms glided on the sharp winds, barely visible against the dark horizon.

A Samurai Khan with a blue banner adorned with the Empire's crest on his back watched from a tower as flyers from the fortress flew out. And then broke away from the oncoming force. Turning to the sumo manning the tower bell, he raised three fingers.

BONG

BONG

BONG

The last General had finally returned to the Grand Fortress; the Circle was complete for the first time in years.

888

When the Bat Khan landed, a reception awaited them in the vast outer courtyard. Kuro-Ri-Chi stood with a squad of his officers behind him, watching the warriors of the air glide in. Or rather, dive in. Flapping to gain quick altitude, the Khan folded their wings, diving and twisting about one another as they plummeted toward the gray and brown cobblestones.

Wings opened at the last moment, letting them land hard but intact before the tentacle-riddled General. A mere pace ahead of him, a final form impacted with a crack. Thick gloved fists planted into the ground, the cobbles around them crumbling as they were pulled free. The leathery wings that covered most of him pulled back as the General stood.

The red-faced Khan wore a thick moustache on an otherwise clean face, his black hair trimmed too short for any style. He had arms and wings both larger and more powerful than the Khan at his back. "Larger and more powerful" easily summed up the imposing General, who cracked a smile at Kuro.

"Greetings, honorable master of the Suigun forces! It is an honor to be welcomed back after such a brief absence by such a distinguished colleague."

"Welcome back, General Jirobo of the Komomori Tribe. With your arrival, the Circle has closed once more. Tsume preceded you here by mere hours. With your arrival, he will also give his report and be formally received by the Queen."

"Heh, beaten by Tsume. I was delayed by business you will be interested in. One of the blackpowder ships has gone missing. It may have been servants of Ryujuin, but others think it may be this Pirate King."

"Nonsense. He is a jackal preying on the weakest of my ships. No jackal challenges a tiger and lives," Kuro scowled.

"True, but that is a matter for later, old friend. I have waited a long time for this day, and not even sharing a table with Tsume will ruin it," Jirobo rumbled cordially.

"Tsume is likely the least of your troubles. The Queen… has grown into her role, it would seem. Her favor is not as certain as it once was, nor her displeasure. You should proceed with caution," Kuro advised. Jirobo hesitated, but smiled.

"So once again the coming of the ritual lends some steel to royal spines. We have all seen such before, have we not? You worry too much – I have prepared the ground too well for my course to be so easily upset. The naval reforms are only the first step, as I told you at the start.

"But now, royalty awaits me, Geberal Kuro-Ri-Chi," He walked on past Kuro, his men dispersing; clearly he felt no need for an escort, for show or otherwise.

'Very well, most daring of flyers, but never let it be said I didn't warn you,' Kuro thought. He went on his own way, finding himself struck by worry at the news. While he was certain no humans could take a ship of his line, the mere rumor could discredit if he did not prove it a falsehood.

888

The waiting room was still boring; Jade had actually read through the herbalism scroll already. Just like the other meetings, she had been brought to the throne room to officially greet the last of the returned Generals.

Unlike the first time, she was more bored than terrified by now. Okay, not entirely true, she admitted to herself. She had gotten bad vibes from the other Generals concerning General Tsume when he came up. There was a narrow chance that he was a pillar of decency and tolerance looked down on and despised as part of some "good is bad" worldview. But with her luck and the general odds, it was more likely he was evil who had even less in the way of standards in this bunch.

What new horror was waiting out there that she would have to wear the royal stoic for and bear it? Fresh reports that those one hundred virgins had been sacrificed in her name and he had their fresh hearts for her and the Generals to enjoy as entrees in her debutante feast celebration?

Well, unless she wanted to memorize this set of applied herbalism or see if the fox tail in the cabinet still had a static charge, it was time to face the music. Putting the scroll down, she clapped for Hiruzen.

_Meanwhile, Nearby:_

Jirobo did not bother hiding his sigh when the Queen finally signaled her entrance. He cast a glare to his fellow General, seated across the strategic table from him. He hated to be made to wait in general, and there was no doubt this slight against him was the result of sharing company with the Gani tribe's infamous General.

The table hid his long bowed legs, but the monstrosity of his armored right claw arm was impossible to conceal. His upper body was bared, grey plates of living armor pressed against poxy black flesh.

His face was the true horror to Jirobo's mind – even among the Gani tribe, he felt this one should never have removed his lower mask. In place of a proper mouth, a mass of mandibles shifted, clicking and twitching near constantly from ones the size of fingers with hooked points, to almost fibrous ones rippling behind them, covering the maw beyond.

When he was Yojimbo, he would see to it this obscenity was disposed of; surely the Gani must have a competent officer who was decent enough that he could be seen in the royal stables, much less the Circle of Generals.

He bowed when the Queen entered, listening to her ascend to her throne, and rising on his cue.

"So, Your Highness, who do you wish to give their report first? I believe that General Jirobo has fresh news from Kyushu, and General Tsume has been dealing with the last known renegade majo," Hiruzen spoke.

Jirobo looked to the Queen, and realized Kuro may not have been overreacting. The Queen looked rather regal – in the presence of her least favorite General by far, she wasn't fidgeting or showing the usual subtle signs of disgust. Yes, her gaze traveled to the disgusting General and lingered, but that was all.

He had memorized her tells; it had been a clear necessity if he was to continue rising in favor toward the highest male seat. But they were gone, how could they be gone?! Three weeks ago, she had been an open book despite Hiruzen's best efforts!

"Jirobo, you may proceed," she told him politely. No eagerness; he had brought back the new aerial sketches of Kyushu that his men had gathered for her, as always. But she wasn't excited?

"You honor me, my Queen. I have little to report from such a short inspection. The humans move as they have these last years; they suspect nothing, and make no great preparations for our coming.

"If this rumored sage truly exists, he either is blind to the signs, or the humans foolishly put their faith in him," Jirobo reported.

"So you have no report on this sage? Do we even know his name?" The Queen pressed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"…No, but I do not know that he is truly a sage. Likely a rumor concocted by lowly hungry samurai and their General in their boredom," he assured her.

"It occurs to us that such a man could be a threat, yet we cannot be sure of his existence. As chief scout in all but name, we are disappointed you could not learn if this threat even exists or not," the Queen said. Hiruzen spoke up now.

"Well said, my Queen. The course of the war is going to be planned for resumption before the next lunar cycle ends. Such an asset for our foes would require rethinking the placement and composition of our forces."

"Yes, forgive me," Jirobo said, bowing his head.

"You are forgiven. Now, Tsume, proceed with your report," the Queen continued.

"Click-click. We found the last majo unaligned with us on Shikoku at last, click. A hidden cave, many dead, all the witches' brains eaten by my tribe, their meat roasted or raw, tasty, click-clack. Their bones given to the Kamikiri for grinding. Click-click.

"Bad business with slave hunting. Click-click, too scared to run for us to catch. Ozeki trying to cheat us of meals; doesn't know how to share his humans."

"I… see. Well, good then," the Queen's voice betrayed her discomfort, a reliving sight to Jirobo.

Soon enough, the Queen was gone and he was alone with Tsume and the ugly General's guards.

"Click-clack-click-clack."

Frowning at the seeming rhythm to the noise, Jirobo came to his feet when he realized it. The Gani filth was laughing at _him_, a lord of the sky!

"You mock me, bottom feeder!?" Jirobo demanded.

"You make a fool of yourself. Ambitious one, clack. I've been at the bottom nearly as long as Hiruzen has been at the top. Look down on me? I look up at you like all the fools before you to climb and fall.

"The little Queen has played us, and you most of all. Click-clack, ohhh it reminds me of her grandmother, such a dear one, so generous, so ambitious and viciously ruthless. As I recall, she executed the former Kamikiri Head Priest for annoying her too much.

"Hated him, didn't get to eat his brains, but liked him dying, though he enjoyed it too much," Tsume chuckled through his nightmare mouth.

"…Be smart, and you may live to see the end of Hiruzen's reign, cannibal. He is tired, failure weighs heavily on his will. When this war ends, maybe sooner, he will be replaced."

"Hooh, not the first to think that. And maybe when you reach too far and find no hold they will let me have the splattered brain. I have had six Generals' brains, right out of the skull. So succulent, but I have yet to eat the brain of one of your tribe. I'll settle for the wings, they look chewy," the General laughed as Jirobo walked out of the grand chamber.

_Later:_

Jirobo exhaled the smoke in a steady breath, lightly licking the exposed fangs when it had passed.

"You were right, a superior opium by far. Thank you, oh distinguished master of the Suigun," the winged General inclined his head as he held the pipe between two fingers, the arm propped on the table.

With the exception of Hiruzen, the Circle of Generals sat around a black table in a large, but cramped compared to the grand hall, room. Two unmasked officers of their respective tribes flanked each of them, and the table held teapots and sake bottles as smoke rose from some of the distinguished warriors' pipes.

Kuro took a draw from his own elaborate ivory pipe, fashioned to resemble two snakes mating, and let the smoke exhale from the sides of his head.

He looked around; along with Jirobo, Tsume and Sanshobo had taken up his offer of opium while they waited. Though the mantis was hardly indulging, what with that mask as an impediment.

"Mu, Jirobo-dono. These are not the usual weeds we get from Shendu's ports. That Demon Sorcerer… his rule cheapens everything under it. An industrious captain in my trader squadron acquired this from a port in the southern reaches of Dai Viet. They pay tribute to the so-called Dragon Emperor, but are otherwise free of his meddling tyranny.

"Though I understand this particular blend comes from much further west. One pipe worth of this will kill a mere mortal," Kuro laughed. The Circle joined him in a mutual chuckle at human frailty.

"This is a war meeting. Have we been at peace so long you have forgotten the respect due such a gathering?" Ikazuki growled, his two officers scowling along with him.

"Come now, Ikazuki, this is a formality and the Queen isn't even here. You Buke may worship war and the Queen exclusively, but the rest of us see no harm in some indulgence. We are not so afraid of losing our edge we sharpen ourselves to the point of obsession," Jirobo chuckled.

Ikazuki put his thumb to the hilt of the katana at his belt, but moved it away after a moment's consideration. Jirobo turned his attention to Ozeki and Kamisori and addressed them.

"There is no need for you two to abstain, Ozeki-dono, Kamisori-dono, who knows when we will have more of such finery," the Komomori General pointed out. Ozeki rolled his eyes and took a sip from his teacup.

"Tea calms the mind and body, without polluting or dulling it. I have neither desire nor need for opium," the sumo stared. Kamisori chuckled, taking a chug from his sake bottle.

"That stuff takes the edge off. I like the edge, especially when it's so sharp it cuts my feet," Kamisori remarked.

"Brothers, comrades, welcome home," Hiruzen's voice snapped their attention to the head of the table. The vacant spot was filled as Hiruzen appeared, seemingly out of thin air, and took his seat. As Yojimbo he was unescorted, his jonin taking a seat at his right hand to represent the Shinobi tribe independently from the highest office.

A formality – not since Daigoro had a Yojimbo truly given up their role as General in anything but the occasional ceremony. But ceremony had to be honored, reasonable or not.

The bottles and cups went back to the table, and the pipes were expertly extinguished, before they all bowed their heads to the eldest in their ranks.

"This is the first time we have assembled since honoring the passing of the late Queen. Despite this, you will all obey the rules of conduct in the fortress, and if you fail to enforce the rules with your subordinates, you will reap a portion of the consequences."

He waited for their signs of affirmation and continued.

"The ceremony will take place in six nights. The Komomori have assured me the skies will be clear of any mischief. As you have no doubt heard, during the banquet of renewal the Queen will officially declare the renewal of the conquest of Nihon, and present to the Circle the strategy of her choice.

"Within two days you will present reports in full detail on your tribes' numbers, distribution, veteran status, and any other martially relevant details regarding your forces. The clerks will review these, and misrepresentation will not be borne lightly.

"Additionally, you will offer your thoughts on strategy, either individually or in accord with others of the Circle. The Queen rules, but it is up to us to present her with the courses she may chose from.

"Is there any matter you feel worthy of the Shaded Circle of Martial Leadership, but not worthy of the Divine 98th Queen of Shadows?" Hiruzen concluded.

"I have a concern," Ikazuki spoke up. All attention turned to the samurai, who returned it with the slight swirling of his sake saucer.

"The Circle will hear the concern of the Fierce and Honorable Ason of the Buke tribe," Hiruzen announced.

"My thanks for being heard, Hiruzen-sama.

"The concern I have is that I know most of you, and even our Queen, favor the completion of the conquest of Kyushu. I believe our resources and troops would be better spent with the destruction of Tobe and seizure of Awaji Island before any expansion is undertaken on Kyushu.

"The daimyo of Kyushu are a broken force. We need only advance and they will fall before our onslaught. But Tobe has withstood raids by each tribe during and before the suspension of the conquest.

"The Shirogeta clan has displayed martial prowess and resourcefulness and utilized exorcists, monks, and other spiritual humans in tandem with strong points to make action in their territory trivialities of significant consequence.

"Humans rally to such symbols; they no doubt hear tales of Lord Rokutaro's stalwart defense of his territories and believe resistance is not hopeless. Destroy Tobe and that hope will become despair, paving the way for conquest.

"With Kyushu's fall, the court in Heian Kuo may finally be stirred to action, Rokutaro could receive the patronage of the great clans," Ikazuki explained. Hiruzen spoke, uplifting a hand.

"We have reliable assurances that the fall of Kyushu will amount to nothing in the Mikado's court. Our allies have pledged their lives on that matter; those who dwell above the clouds are easily being lead by fear of confrontation with our empire, and the influence of our majo and allies amongst the human shinobi clans."

Ikazuki interrupted him, "And yet no spies of relevance in Tobe?"

Hiruzen scowled.

"A daimyo's stronghold is another matter from the excess and corruption in the capital. The majo must pool their resources to subvert matters without alerting the temples that watch over the court. The Dharma Candle itself has cost us many promising women of the art, and each loss makes it harder to herd those humans along with promises," Hiruzen reminded them.

"Mu, Hiruzen-dono. Ikazuki forgets the Shirogeta clan has ten grievous losses for each of their so-called victories. By the time Tobe's turn comes, they will be shells of lost glory like the daimyo of Kyushu," Kuro spoke up.

"If the Shirogeta are falling, then why do _my_ scouts report the triple tiger claw mon of the Shirogeta is seen in an ever larger area of Honshu? The weak do not expand," Ikazuki stated.

Silence reigned for a moment before Jirobo spoke up.

"It keeps coming back to strength, doesn't it, Ikazkui? You, like your tribe, dislike the thought of the easy victory we have prepared on Kyushu. I imagine facing the full might of Nihon on the battlefield without even subversion behind their lines appeals to you?" the winged Khan pressed.

Ikazuki hesitated, but looking to Hiruzen, realized lying would not work.

"The Buke can only attain glory against the worthy. There is no honor in seeking battle with the weak. No pride in humbling those ready to fall to their knees. No achievement in dominating the meek. My samurai soul screams for a foe worthy of defeating on my Queen's behalf," Ikazuki admitted.

He could only watch the tide turn among them. For a moment they had seen the merit, a truth in his words. Now they had leave to turn their eyes away from it again.

"A major action against Honshu would stir the court to action. That would set back our conquest by years, maybe a decade. Our goal is not glory, Ikazuki – it is victory so absolute as to secure our rule over these lands indefinitely against any human force, or Shendu.

"If there are no further matters, you are all dismissed to your duties," Hiruzen announced. Rapping his knuckles three times against the table, the other Shadowkhan rose as one to bow to him before departing.

He was left alone with his jonin, whose attention he felt on him.

"Yes, Jonin Toda?" Hiruzen asked.

"We must watch Jirobo and Ikazuki; their ambitions may start getting the better of them," he pointed out.

"Don't be foolish, Kuro is the dangerous one," the Yojimbo told him, pouring a cup of tea.

_The Next Day:_

Jade walked into her room in a foul mood. Taking the time to deposit her crown in the proper place in the cabinet, she loosened her belt and threw herself onto the bed, sinking into it a bit. It was as comfortable as ever, not that the reluctant monarch noticed. She had just come from her one appointment of the morning, a meeting with the Mantis General. As usual, he was creepy in his flowery flattery and adoration. Being worshiped was definitely not as cool as advertised.

He had assured her the weather would be perfect for the ceremony, and that his tribe's contribution was ready.

The ceremony where she was expected to create new Shadowkhan, and thus formally begin her reign as Queen. She was expected to take this whole source of life thing literally and give birth to monsters!

Pulling a silken cushion over her face, she screamed into it. Tossing the black cushion aside after a moment, she did not feel better. She could see no way out of this – there was no way she could pull this off, and once she failed it would likely be the torture chambers, which she was certain existed, where Hiruzen would diligently try and find out what the impostor had done with his Queen.

Jade couldn't escape, and there was no way of getting around the ceremony. It was not a question of being brave and clever; _that_ she still had in abundance. But try as she might, she could see no way out of it, beyond the unthinkably stupid.

Jade shook off the gathering gloom, which she attributed to the rainy weather outside. It had been a bit amusing to see one of the samurai wield an umbrella to shield her from the rain as she made her way down to the fortress proper and back. But it also meant she couldn't do any thinking in the garden.

Sitting up and fixing her kimono with a practiced ease she no longer bothered to get embarrassed about, she decided to head down to the hobby room. If there was one thing that would clear her head, it was the martial arts. Despite this weak body, she wasn't about to let this messed up world take those from her on top of everything else.

Putting on her headdress, she checked herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in order and turned to leave. Jade paused with her hand on the door and frowned at what she just did. Getting used to this role was not something she intended on doing. All the more reason to keep doing what Jade would always do, better herself in spite of her keepers.

Jade took the stairs down; she preferred walking, only taking the elevator when an escort came for her. If the Shadowkhan found this unusual, they didn't say anything. Shadowkhan not saying anything… ah, for the days that went without saying, she thought with a smirk.

He destination was what she had dubbed the hobby room; it was time to practice anew. Heading over to one of the many cabinets, she opened it to pull out a dark gray yukata with a creeping white floral pattern. She changed with practiced ease, placing her kimono neatly folded onto a chair with her headpiece and jewelry placed on top.

Since her first attempt, it had been a very awkward feeling to practice in her underwear, so she had smuggled down the closest she could get to training clothes. Using a scrap of red silk from a garment packet, she tied her hair back into a ponytail that hung down to her knees and kicked off her slippers.

She had further cleared the area for her use; going in her usual impulse, she had worked the Bo into her routine and it had become her norm. It made sense, since she could never match someone fairly due to her size, to use a weapon to create more power and reach. Naturally, even this room of a thousand and one entertainments for shut-ins hadn't had a weapon. But some time spent woodcarving, an activity the room _was_ equipped for, had given her what she needed.

Thumping the Bo against the boards in the center of her improvised training area, Jade's grin faltered. For all her efforts, her progress was practically nonexistent. She had progressed some the first week of training she was certain, but since then her limit hadn't budged a millimeter. Pressing her stomach through the yukata with her free hand, Jade reminded herself that it was not _her_ body. This weak but beautiful body belonged to the Queen she had somehow possessed.

'Wait, beautiful? Argh, stupid mental contamination!' Jade raged internally at the phenomenon she had filed all her strange behavior under. Taking a deep breath, Jade decided the best cure was sweating the stuff out. No sense delaying when she had to be done and presentable for Hiruzen to join her for lunch as he had said he would.

888

Hiruzen had been surprised when he arrived at the Queen's tower only to be told by the shinobi in charge of the tower the Queen was not in her room waiting to be served. In her younger years just after the Queen Mother's death, she had been known to lose herself in scrolls and forget the time and her hunger. But that had passed some time ago.

The shinobi were relieved he would look into it personally; they were naturally hesitant to intrude on the sacred sovereign's privacy. As Yojimbo, he had far more liberty with which to carry out his duties.

He first checked the library, naturally, but he could tell she hadn't visited the room yet this day. That was good – it fit with her apparent growth that she was pursuing more varied interests. With that in mind, he next entered the chamber of creation.

The Eldest of the Shinobi would have announced himself upon the lightning fast realization he was no longer alone, but he didn't because the sounds he heard made no sense in the context. Oh, he knew them well enough, he had first heard such in his training under the Tengu and since in the training yards and dojos his tribe had made use of through his time. It was someone training in the arts of combat, with a Bo staff if he was not mistaken.

A few steps caused something all Shadowkhan and most who knew of them and their ways would deem impossible. The dreaded Hiruzen, eldest and by many reckonings mightiest ever Shinobi of the Shadowkhan and any domain, was struck still by shock, with eyes wide and mouth hanging open at the sight before him.

The Queen, _his_ Queen, the Sacred Queen of Shadows, was doing what he recognized, despite the shock, as a novice kata with a Bo. She was undressed, wearing only a loose and rather plain (by royal standards) yukata, her feet were bare, and her hair was swinging around like a whip, clumped such by the sweat visibly running down all he could see of her flesh.

She missed a step and stumbled forward, flailing one arm to regain balance. Instinctive duty cut through shock and he sprang forward to protect his Queen from injury, only to land just barely registering in her peripheral as she regained her footing and reacted on her own instinct to the sudden intrusion. Namely, trying to break the Bo over Hiruzen's head.

As the roughly crafted Bo descended out of pure instinct, the same occurred in Hiruzen. Instinct rose to the occasion, as his trained senses screamed at him to deflect and counter the attack. However, he knew just as well the attack was unintentional, and that it was his Queen that was holding the weapon. Sheer will restrained instinct in the swift moment, enough that the nunchuks that materialized from darkness in his hands only rose to execute a brutal and efficient block, his own strength easily overwhelming and pushing the weaker attack to the side, and stayed his hand in following up.

However, as instinct faded in that second, he heard the yelp of pain as the Bo clattered to the ground and realized that even with restraint, he had exerted too much power. The sight that greeted him was the young Queen with a look of pain on her features, holding her limp wrist.

"You hurt me!" Jade cried, holding her throbbing wrist. She was shocked and ashamed – shocked at the interruption and ashamed of the tears forming in her eyes. This body, it was so weak! It was like she had never been hurt before, a possibility that did not occur to her in the midst of the pain.

Hiruzen kneeled before her and reached for the injured appendage. Jade took a step back, hissing at him through clenched pointy teeth.

"I need to see if it's broken," the Yojimbo told her with a calm but very commanding tone. The small rational part of Jade's mind came to the fore, along with another that said she could trust him in spite of the injury, and she gingerly held out the wrist and the hand attached to it.

He touched it very lightly, probing the damage, still it throbbed and she cried, but it was finished soon with him nodding and standing.

"It is only sprained, that is fortunate," Hiruzen sighed with relief, the most emotion she had ever heard from the stoic shinobi.

"You hurt me," Jade reiterated, trying to calm herself down.

"Forgive me my Queen, I reacted to your unintentional attack on instinct. I managed to hold back, but the difference between us was still too great to avoid unpleasantness," He did not understand the true reason she looked so distressed at those words, that even surprised and holding back he was so much stronger as to injure her so much just by deflecting a blow. It confirmed that her life was utterly in this Shadowkhan's hands.

"Why were you doing this? Don't you know it is futile for a Queen to walk this path? We exist to fight in your stead," Hiruzen inquired, picking up the crude Bo. The Queen frowned and generally looked sullen as she lifted her eyes to him.

"Well, it's my wish as Queen to learn," Jade spat. At this point she didn't even care much about potential discovery; she was angry and in pain.

"I suppose the Queen Mother did not have time to have this conversation," Hiruzen sighed, shouldering the staff. At the word "mother", Jade's eyes shot up, and narrowed; she did not like the idea of someone other than _her_ mother being viewed as her mother. The woman was far from perfect, but Jade had still been willing to face the dragon to keep her safe.

"Yojimbo, this is my will as Queen, I am displeased at your intractability," the Queen demanded with irritation. Those words struck Hiruzen stiff again, and sent him back to another argument, with another Queen.

'No, never again,' Hiruzen growled in his head. With a flick of his wrist, he struck the butt of the staff against the floor with the angle and force for it to snap in half at his grip.

"Hey!" the Queen flinched at the noise.

"Protect and obey, those are the sacred duties of not only the Yojimbo, but all men of the Race toward the Queens. Protection comes before obedience – if I must protect you from your own folly, I shall.

"You will only damage your body for nothing with this so-called training. Just as your mother died for nothing despite her noble intentions.

"I told you back then, harsh truths are the foundation of the world. No more than I could bring her back, can I let you harm yourself and the Race with such pointlessness," the Yojimbo said, looming over her.

He was not under her control. Realizing that even this right hand servant had limits to his loyalty pulled the ground from beneath her. She had hoped something would come up, she realized. But now she saw that even if she did try some excuse to stop the ceremony, he would see through it and force her to go through with it.

And she had no power to oppose this, less than even when she was just another girl in Hong Kong.

With the pain still throbbing, the loss of any hope being strong, and now this, she didn't even try to stay on her feet, going back to her knees and looking at the floor.

"Get out," the order came as a whimper. She heard him turn away, dropping the other half of the staff as he went. When the door slid open he stopped; she actually prayed he would disobey.

"I am sorry, but I will not be pleased if we have to have this conversation again," he said, and then he was gone.

_Shortly_:

Jade did not remember much of walking back to her room. She remembered she had actually taken the elevator, not even bothering to change her clothes back to presentable attire. Her sweat drenched hair still smacking her back and bottom as she walked.

Slamming the door shut behind her, she had immediately smelled and seen the lunch laid out. Either stress hungered or desperate to distract her mind with anything, she disregarded all impulse of manners to tear into the food with her bare hands.

But it was a passing distraction, and the attempt to wipe her cheek clean with the yukata's sleeve snapped her back into something like a proper mind. It was wet and stank of her sweat; having it in her face made her gag.

The soiled garments were an unacceptable and revolting weight, and she peeled them off. All the way down, letting the air cool her skin as she sat kneeling in front of the table. With a final tug, she let her hair out of the ponytail, the clumps separating to settle across her back.

She wished there was a bathroom to wash off in. Something more than the water basin she knew rested behind the freestanding mirror. But the Shadowkhan clearly had no need.

After all, she had long since realized she hadn't required the use of toilet either way since arriving here.

"Hehhaha," Jade chuckled at the thought. Of all the revelations to suppress, it was so amazing that was the one she had worked so hard to keep from herself. No bathroom breaks. The strange realization that she could not quite recall the feelings of needing a toilet, and it was only a bit better when it came to the relieved sensation of having done her business.

Reaching behind herself with her left hand, she brushed the hair aside to touch the perfect little rump of the Queen.

"Does it even work like its supposed to?' she wondered in her head.

She let herself fall to her back, spreading her arms out, staring up at the ceiling.

"Worst, adventure, ever," she said to the ceiling. Let any eavesdroppers make what they would of that little tidbit.

She lay like that for how long she wasn't certain, resting naked on the mat and her own dirty hair. She must have drifted off, because she woke up stiff and sore on the floor. Sitting up, she cringed at her hair clinging to her back, and shifted a bit at the sensation.

At least the table was still messy; no ninjas had entered to see her state.

'At least I can do something about something,' Jade thought, glancing to the cabinet and mirrors. No one had entered to leave new clothes, so reluctantly, with an arm lowered, she gathered the favored comb, a bottle of scented oil, and the water dish.

She cleaned her face first with the blue cloth that came with the basin. After scrubbing her face clean, she spread some of the scented oil on her face, working it into her skin. The smell of spices eased her, not realizing until then that her own odor was still troubling her.

"Well, now what are you going to do?" she asked the scrawny Shadowkhan girl staring back at her, seated in the mirror with a bad hair day.

The nap, despite the stiffness, must have done her good. She turned her thoughts to a master at improvising on the fly in a crisis, Jackie Chan.

"Do not focus on what you don't have, instead find a solution with what you do have," his words carried loud and clear to her. Even if it was a trick of memory, Jade smiled at the voice. And lesson.

She had been asking him about how he acquired weapons or transport on the fly, such as his little windshield wiper routine against the lightsaber-swinging Enforcers. He had actually answered before realizing she might have been thinking of copying.

'What I don't have is the J-Team or any other allies. Even if they got dragged along, Jackie and Uncle might have been dumped in China, Viper and El Toro on other continents, and Tohru… hmm. Well, the point is, even if they are coming I need to prepare to do this on my own. At worst, I am on my own here for the long haul; at best, I need to be ready to pull my weight when things hit the fan.

'I also can't be whooping butt. Tragic, but I didn't need that to outsmart Tohru and shock Uncle during the shield incident. I am more than a team and some sweet moves.

'Oh, my pain tolerance looks to be shot, too. Well, at least I can probably execute anyone who laughs at me for crying. Still, best to avoid that.

'So what do I have? Still clever. And I still have power over these bad guys so long as I behave like the Queen should.

'Hmm, the quirky miniboss squad seems to have quite a bit of rivalry. Could I play them against each other, and even Hiruzen? Risky stuff – I'll need to learn more about them and what exactly this Shadowkhan Empire really is.

'I don't like being so cautious, but this is high difficulty with only one life and no save point.

'…And the jerk said Queens do magic, are good with it even! There must be useful spell books down there. And even if they don't say how to throw fireballs, I might be able to experiment with magic with no one batting an eye.'

Jade's thoughts trailed off before settling into a simple satisfaction. She might admit these were all longshots, but she needed some plan. The alternative was gong back into that dark place she had just been, a place she couldn't count on anyone else to pull her out of.

Using the wet comb to tend to her hair, she felt like hitting herself. Wasn't there still the nightgown in its usual place?

Frigging depression, making her act like an idiot. She made a mental note that when dinner came to request a bath tomorrow. She needed to be fresh – if she couldn't avoid this ceremony, she would need to pull it off so awesomely these freaks would be putty in her hands.

_Tobe Castle, Honshu_

Two men walked down a hallway, passing armored samurai stationed at regular intervals, one wearing a fine hakama, the other in full samurai armor; both wore their swords at their belts. Each rigid warrior bore under their shoulder the same mon, three black curving claws within a white circle.

Stopping short of the door at the end of the hallway, the passage continuing to his left and right, the leader let the armored figure pass him.

Lord Rokutaro stood straight as his grey-haired General slid open the shogi door into the chamber. Most would find it an impressive sight; Murakami was the picture of the veteran samurai General, formidable warrior and presentable aristocrat all at once.

Not that such theatrics would have much affect on his guests. Looking to the wall both ways, he confirmed the sutra still hung in their rows, ensuring the privacy of the meeting from mystic eyes even as the fortress secured it from mortal ones.

"Lord Rokutaro, Master of Tobe Castle, its town and lands, Lord of the Shirogeta clan and all its vassals and holdings," Murakami announced. Stepping aside, the General left the doorway open.

Rokutaro stepped through and heard Murakami close the door behind him, closing the lines of sutras. Smiling as if he were welcoming new samurai into his service, an expression of wise benevolence and firm strength long perfected, he raised a hand in respectful greeting.

If the General with his broad frame and gray hair was aged strength, Rokutaro was a testament that time inevitably stole one's youthful power. Resting some of his weight on a cane of Sakura wood, a thin beard adoring his jaw line and a mustache did nothing to conceal the spots and sagging flesh of advanced age.

Aside from the mon, only that they both wore the swords and topknots made him resemble his formidable vassal at all. The eyes were different – his were far sharper, and took in the scene with patient satisfaction.

"Welcome, my dear comrades, to Tobe," He took his seat at the head of the table and poured a cup for himself and Murakami as the General took his own seat. Easing his right arm onto the ornamental freestanding armrest to signify his status, he raised the cup to his guests. They raised their saucers and drank with him.

As they returned the saucers to the table, he stroked his beard, taking a moment to just look at them. He had met them all many times, but this was the first time all of them had gathered. The sheer thrill of achievement… it reminded him of the passionate thrills of his youth time had stolen from him.

And he had yet to even use this power for its intended purpose. Still, best not to keep such personages waiting.

"My six comrades, today is a momentous occasion, the first time the Inner Circle has ever assembled in its entirety. And here of all places, the military frontier with our sworn enemy.

"Until this moment, only General Murakami and I have known the identities of all of you. But the time of mystery as a shield comes to a close – it must instead become the blade-concealing veil, and our hands must not be jarred by ignorance.

"I have spent years seeking you out, gathering you for the cause from across our shadow-plagued land. For each of you possess not only great power, but also the will to act with it.

"One of the great islands is lost and another slipping. Yet the Mikado remains a mere figurehead, his divine authority strangled by ceremony and tradition. The true powers, the great clans, having failed in the first days of the war turn inward.

"To 'those who dwell above the clouds' the capital is the world, Nihon itself little more than a tale to explain where their wealth comes from and a shogi board in their feuds with one another. The land is sick, and the head most of all.

"By the time the court acknowledges the danger to Nihon, _all_ of Nihon, it will be far too late. The Shadowkhan will have eclipsed the Rising Sun.

"So it falls to us, the secret army, the Shogunate in the Shadows, to deliver our people from the siege of darkness. And each of you has a role to play, whether you know it now or have yet to realize its nature.

"I will start with our lady, as her presence no doubt puzzles you," Rouktaro told them. He held out his hand toward the only woman seated at the table. Rather than fine garments such as a noble's kimono, she wore revealing clothes, and a naginata lay at her side, propped against the table.

"Perhaps you have heard of a lady samurai wandering my lands? Yasashi Ken, last of the Demon Slayers of Shikoku, is far more than just a samurai. She is the sole heir to the noble trade of her forbearers."

"This well dressed man is none other than the Deadly Merchant, Rosuto Kahei. His influence among the merchants, gamblers, and other commercial classes make his skills at archery seem a mere triviality."

He turned his attention to the smiling giant.

"The siegemaster, Gurando Botsuraku. In the wars across our land, no castle under his protection has ever fallen. And each stone bead he wears was taken from a stone in the smoking ruins of each castle that has opposed him."

Next, he directed is attention to the man whose attire shamelessly seemed to proclaim his profession.

"The Devil of the Japanese Seas, Kyouaku. The only great human naval power to survive both the Shadowkhan and Shendu's attempts to rule the waves in this region."

Next, he gestured to the deeply wrinkled elder studying a small scroll unrolled on the table.

"And this distinguished scholar is none other than the man known only as Himitsu the Knowledge Thief. While far from the most powerful wielder of magic in our land, I assure you no mortal in the known world knows and understands more about magic than this man. And in the arts of stealth and infiltration, his skill was sufficient to escape the wrath of Shendu himself," the old lord announced. Himitsu looked up from his scroll, frowning.

"My time is precious and irreplaceable, Lord Rokutaro, and I already figured out who most of these people are. Either divulge something meaningful, or excuse me to properly resume my research," the wizard. Rokutaro merely smiled at the wizard and drew their attention the sole remaining man at the table.

"And finally, the Peaceful Musician, Nonki Kaichou. Who requires no introduction," Rokutaro concluded. With the exception of the pirate, all eyes turned to the smiling man humming to himself as he refilled his sake saucer.

"What? No impressive boast for me, Rokutaro-san?" Nonki complained idly. Murakami growled.

"How dare you address Lord Rokutaro so-" the General was stopped from getting to his feet by his lord's extended hand. Ignoring the samurai, the nobleman kept his attention on the musician.

"As I said, your reputation precedes you.

"You are an assemblage that would offend the so-called rulers of this land. Coming from across the lines of class and even gender. Your methods abhorrent to the traditions many prize over reason. And yet it is you who have, if for varied reasons, answered the call in this time of dire need.

"The stars speak clearly – the Shadowkhan will soon march. War will be upon us, and the coming campaigns will either see the tide turned back, or ensure our land's eventual enslavement."

"Mu, Rokutaro-san, I too have heard signs, that speak of a great change.

"But nature does not stir itself for such petty changes as the wars that rise and fall before it blinks its eyes, in kingdoms that fall before it can learn their names. The change they speak of, is significant to the _world_," Nonki hummed, observing the surface tension on his sake.

"I am sure it does," Rokutaro nodded, even while some around the table looked amused at the heretic's musings, "And what change does it speak of if not the coming war?"

"Muuu, can't really say – you can talk to the trees and they sometimes answer, but I can't speak of the rest of the time. And even then, their accents are so thick; I wonder where they keep their tongues?

"But one thing is clear as dawn on a cloudless day, Rokutaro-san. This change is not on the horizon; it has already begun.

"Excellent sake, where can I get some more, if you please?" the peaceful musician asked, oblivious to the surprised looks from most of the others at the table.

* * *

_Majo: Japanese witch._

**AN:**

_Yes, Jade will not be that kind of action girl in this story. Nocturne, as we were working on the crossovers and QoaO, wanted to really explore different possibilities with this story from the others._

_Jade will be kicking butt in this story, but her fist and feet will be the least of the instruments she will be doing it with. After all, her getting the better of Tohru at the beginning despite the Chans losing the fight had nothing to do with her being stronger than average, and everything to do with being clever and quick witted._

_I admit seeing her go through the emotion wringer like this is a bit distressing, but Jade being who she is she needs to hit the walls hard before realizing she needs to go around or over rather than through. This won't be the last time her situation leaves her in distress, but from rock bottom, so to speak, she is already rising._

_And after all these years, the Shogunate in the Shadows finally gets its name and big intro scene open to the public. Writing that was so satisfying! Nocturne and I came up with these characters before Queen of All Oni debuted!_

_And now that all the pieces for this first arc have been named (well, most of them anyway) they can begin to move._


End file.
